Uncertain days
by Tripodz
Summary: Naruto has lost Kyuubi but gained something else. Hinata is badly wounded by Pein. Konoha was almost destroyed by Pein. Can Konoha suffer for what's to come next? What will happen to Hinata and Naruto? Rated M for safety purpose. OTher pairing undecided.
1. Spoiler ALERT! WARNING!

_**Spoiler ALERT!! If you have read the Naruto manga then that is ok.. HOWEVER!! If you have yet to read Naruto manga then be prepared for what is about to be coming next! My story is based on the manga continuation and not on where the ANIME has left on. Hence, be prepared before thnking as to whether you want to read this story or not!!**_

_**The story continues from where the manga has stop currently. Chapter 447 to be precise. For those anime watchers, I will give you a short update as to what happens before you guys read my story. **_

_**Pein has destroyed half or more of Konoha. Kakashi and many others has been severely injured in the fight. Naruto has confronted Pein after his return from the Myonokuzan village ( Village of toads) in his sage mode. Naruto found where the real Pein is and is confronting him. (There are 6 different embodies of Pein, the real one is hiding)**_

_**Sasuke has absorbed Orochimaru and has confronted Itachi and killed him. Itachi left him a parting gift (Amaterasu) and sealed the cursed seal on Sasuke. Sasuke has unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan and has learned the 'truth' about Itachi through Tobi from Akatsuki.**_

_**Akatsuki is left with 5 surviving members. Pein, Tobi, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu. The rest are killed in action. Pein and Konan has attacked Konoha to retrieve the Kyuubi container : Naruto. All the tailed beasts have been captured except for the eight-tail beast and nine-tail beast. The third tailed beast has been captured, different from the anime so far (Shippuuden episode 92+).**_

_**This marks the main points so as to not go too far into the manga. **_

_**After you have read this Spoiler alert, you may proceed on to the story from where it left off… Enjoy yourself and please leave reviews so that maybe I can incorporate some of your ideas or change some of my mistakes made inside. Till then.. ENJOY!!**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Goodbye

_**A/N :**_ My very first story. Hopefully that it might interest you guys reading this. Oh by the way, the jutsus used in this whole story are names taken from the many jutsus used in the Naruto Series. I mixed some of them to come out with new jutsus to fit in the story. Heheh..

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, nor does Naruto own this story. Wish I did though.. Sighz

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Goodbye.**_

_Blood. Destruction lay all around a 10-mile radius. Bodies lay in gruesome sight, mutilated and all._ Naruto held up his hand and glanced at it. He could see the freshly spilled blood coming out from his body.

_Is this the end for me now?_ Naruto thought. _I can't even feel pain at all. Am I going to die here?_

_Hey baka fox! Where are you? Why aren't you healing me at all? _Naruto shouted in his mindscape. Emptiness filled the void, as there was nothing. The cage that once held the Kyuubi was open; the seal that used to be stuck on the cage was now on the floor, torned apart in half.

_Haha... I guess he won't answer after all. After that last attack, I had nothing left in me at all. Guess there won't be a next time after all. I'm sorry Sakura-san, I failed to bring back Sasuke that teme. _Naruto sadly thought, all promises he made were gone. He reached up to untie his Leaf hitai-ge and stared at it.

_All my promises, have they all been for nothing? Kuso!! I haven't even fulfilled my promise of being Hokage yet! WHY!! Am I doomed to be like this? _Naruto grimaced, unable to think of anything happy. He brought his hitai-ge to his forehead, crying softly as tears flowed down his face, mixing together the blood that was both his and his enemies around.

_This isn't the life I want! I still haven't told Hinata my feelings yet! I haven't responded to her answer yet! I haven't removed the cage-seal on Neji yet! I haven't brought Sasuke back to Sakura yet! WHY!! Kusooo!! _Naruto cried.

_Dammnit!! I spent my whole life training to be better than everyone else and to protect the village. Why must it come to this now? Why can't I defeat Akatsuki and Orochimaru at all still!! It doesn't make any sense at all! _Naruto gripped his hitai-ge tightly, despair on his face.

* * *

-Flashback-

Naruto found Pein and Konan hidden behind a tree made of paper at the top of the mountain after following the chakra signal that was emitting from Pein's chakra lead that was attached to one of Pein's bodies. He confronted Pein as Konan stood in front of him, kunai at the ready to defend Pein.

"Let me talk to the boy Konan. It's ok I assure you. He can't hurt us at all." Pein ordered Konan.

"But..." Konan started to reply but was silenced from a look from Pein. "Hai. I understand. Please be careful Pein-sama." She slid her kunai back to her weapon pouch.

"I want to talk to you Pein. I want answers. Why are you doing this to Konoha! Why did you have to destroy it? For what purpose does it serve!"Naruto shouted, angry with the man that leveled Konoha in just a few hours.

"It's simple actually. I just want them to feel the pain that I felt before. I want them to learn that they are not as tough as they look. I was also looking for you. Akatsuki has need for the Kyuubi receding in you Naruto. Why you come back to us quietly or do you want me to force you boy?" Pein replied casually, like a person might reply when asked for the time.

"No," was all the answer Naruto could give, struggling to keep his anger in check. "I have no wish to neither follow you nor let you go free from this event. You just destroyed everything that I have sworned to protect. EVERYTHING!" At the last reply Naruto screamed, his cerulean blue eyes turning blood red for a moment before going back to normal.

"I just want peace, Naruto. And for that to occur I need the Kyuubi." Pein answered back.

"This is not peace Pein. What you are doing is destroying Konoha to its basic foundations. There can be no peace if there is still war and destruction. I just want to talk Pein. I promised Ero-sennin that I would bring peace to the world. Believe it." Naruto replied, clenching his fists tightly at the thought of Jiraya-sensei being killed by the man who stood in front of Naruto.

"You and I share the same goals then Naruto. I will explain to you why this must happen then. I too want peace. But there can be no real peace in the world if ninjas are still flourishing in this world. Hence I have decided. By creating my greatest weapon, I will use it to show the countries around how powerful I am. Then only will they listed and quietened down. Only in this way can peace occur. No one will dare go against each other for fear of angering me. Countries will soon find peace as ninjas will be gone for good." Pein explained slowly to Naruto, willing him to listen.

"That's not true peace! Even so, I can't live with that kind of peace! Fearing to do something because it might harm you does not mean PEACE!! What is the use of attaining such kind of peace!" Naruto retorted angrily.

"Then how do you expect to gain peace then Naruto? Ninjas can only bring more pain and death. Ninjas are always hired to kill for the sake of selfish needs like revenge! How does one find true peace if this is the curse of the ninjas? Do you have the answer to that? Can you bring about true peace then? HOW?" Pein answered back. "I don't have much longer to live for Naruto but how does one gain peace instead? Can you tell me? "He coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth, emphasizing the extent to how long he can live.

"I... I.. I don't know the answer to that." Naruto could only look down, unable to give an answer. "But I do know this. If you were to do such a terrible thing, life isn't going to be any better as it is. You use your methods to find peace but yet you bring terrible pain to me. Ero-sennin... Jiraya-sensei asked me to find peace for him, yet... Yet he had to die for you. He was your sensei as well! You destroyed Konoha, injured those dear to me, I can't help but feel hatred for you. Yet, I can't kill you. He... Jiraya-sensei depended on me. I hate you but yet if I were to kill you, it would just justify that peace will never happen if we allow hatred and revenge to overtake our lives." Naruto looked up at Pein defiantly. As he stared at Pein, his shoulders heaving as he told a deep breath and let it down, the burden of responsibility resting on his shoulders. "Can we at least talk? I want to know more about you and your pain. I want to right what was wrong. At least we can come to a conclusion."

Pein stared at Naruto, trying to figure out what Naruto was thinking. _Could he be the one? Can he really help?_ "Very well Naruto. I shall tell you my pain. But be known that there are two parts to my pain. Both justified the ends and means to what I plan to do."

"I was just a normal kid with parents during the civil wars when my village Amegakure was used as a battlefield for the Great Shinobi Nations. If you should know, Konoha was the one that started it. My parents and I were just civilians then, trying to avoid the wars at all cost. We were hiding in our house for at least around 3 days and we were starving. Dad wanted to sneak out and find some food for us when were noticed by Konoha ninjas. Without stopping to clarify things they attacked us, killing my dad and mum. It was only then they found out that we were civilians. By then I was angry and killed them." Pein recollected. Naruto just stared shocked at the pain Pein suffered back then.

"That was the first part of my pain. Losing my parents. Now listen as I tell you the second part of my pain. Listen well Naruto." Pein continued,

"After that, I left Amegakure. I was wandering around, without a single morsel of food as I had already consumed all that I brought with me during the journey. I was on the brink of death lying on the ground when a girl gave me a piece of bread and brought me to a cave."

"It was then I met Konan and Yahiko. They were both orphans like me and we were just trying to get by life by stealing food whenever we can. Soon after, we met 3 Konoha ninjas and they were facing against Hanzo. After which, we went to find them and asked them to train us. They were the 3 Legendary Sannin that your generation now knows as: Jiraya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. Jiraya decided to train us and improve my Rinnegan, thinking that I would be the one that would save the world as the prophecy said. How wrong he was."

"After leaving us alone after training, we were confronted by Hanzo who wanted to kill us because we were a threat to him. He held Konan hostage and forced me to kill Yahiko. I didn't want to kill him but Yahiko forced the kunai I held into his heart. It unleashed the Rinnegan in me. I stole all of Hanzo's henchmen souls and killed him, becoming leader of Amegakure. I then decided to rule Amegakure with an iron fist, and decided to come up with the organization Akatsuki to stop wars from happening and bring about peace. But I needed the tailed-beasts before I am able to bring about peace. That is where you come in Naruto." Pein ended his story, looking at Naruto intently, wishing him to see, no, understand and feel his pain.

Naruto looked at the man in front of him, stuck to a carriage with chakra rods stuck out of his back. _Was this the Pein I imagine I would be fighting? I never knew the pain he went through until now. Does that make a difference now? What am I to do? _Naruto thought, his hatred seemingly subsiding. "I guess that what you were doing might make sense. But that is not TRUE! I feel pain for you, but yet I can't bring myself to forgive you for what you have done!" Naruto looked up fiercely. "I will find true peace no matter what! I won't give up and let you take Kyuubi away to create your kind of peace! I will become Hokage and break the curse on the ninjas and bring peace to Amegakure! Believe in me! Peace comes from the heart and soul, NOT the power and might that makes one tremble in fear!"

_Could he be the one? The messiah as Jiraya once said before?_ Pein looked at Naruto in surprise. _He is so much like me when I was younger. Those words, the way he stood, all of them so similar._

_Hmm... I see. Maybe he really could be the one. The one to change the world._ Pein could only imagine. " Heh. The more I talk to you the more I feel like I can believe you. We were both trained under Jiraya, both looking for the same peace but we took a different route. It seems that mine has come to a dead end. But you Naruto, it seems that you still have the way ahead for you. I guess that I will believe you." Pein allowed a small smile to appear on his face. He weakly raised up his hands to form a sign.

"I have not much left in me Naruto, but I want to be able to see the world that you will create in the future. This will be my final jutsu. I will cast it on you Naruto. Do not fear it, as it will give you my Rinnegan instead. I wish you to find a better use for it than I have done so with it. Konan, when I die, please disband Akatsuki and find a peaceful life for yourself. Do not be sad because this is the way I want to go." With that last said, Pein gathered the last of his chakra and gathered it in his eyes and hands. "By the way Naruto, my name is Nagato. It seems that you have quenched the pain burning in me. I have no use for the name Pein anymore. Good bye."

"**Shingan Tenshin no Jutsu! (**Mind Eye Transfer Jutsu)**"** With those last words said, Nagato slumped into his carriage, his life force drained away.

"ARGHH!! My eyes!" Naruto cried, clutching his eyes with his hands tightly as he wandered around in pain. Invisible fire seemed to be eating at his eyes as he flailed around trying to find something to grab hold. The pain ate inside him like poison, and yet nothing came to harm to him, as the Kyuubi inside him was unable to heal something that was never there. Naruto lay on the floor screaming in pain as his eyes slowly received Nagato's last gift. One by one, the rings slowly appeared on Naruto's blood-red eyes. As the pain inside him slowly subsided, the last ring appeared on Naruto's eyes before the blood red eyes slowly disappeared back to his usually cerulean-blue eyes.

Naruto slowly stood up and took around his surroundings. He saw Konan cry as Nagato lifeless body was taken down from his carriage. He looked at both his hands and brought them to his face. There seemed to be no outward changes in him.

"Rinnegan!" he said as he pumped chakra to his eyes. Yet nothing came to him. He felt weird. _Nagato said he imparted the Rinnegan to me. Yet why is there nothing? Could the jutsu have gone wrong?_ Naruto thought. He slowly walked towards Konan and Nagato when suddenly he heard a snigger.

"Hehehe!! Tobi found you guys!! Seems like Pein-san is doing bad bad things!!" A man in black cloak with red clouds was behind jumping around happily and clapping in joy like a kid who found a mountain of sweets. His face was hidden behind an orange mask with swirls and only one eyehole to see. "Bad Pein! Bad! Akatsuki isn't going to disband because of you Pein. You are not in charge of Akatsuki! Tobi is going to be in charge!! Hee!!"

With that Tobi disappeared in a flash only to appear behind Konan and slit her throat, kunai in hand. Konan didn't even have a chance to retaliate. Naruto looked around in shock. _What just happened?_ _I didn't even see him move a muscle! And when did he take out the kunai? Who is this Tobi?_ Naruto could only wonder before the man looked at Naruto.

"Now Naruto-kun, you must listen to Tobi now. Follow Tobi and let Tobi take out the Kyuubi inside you."

"Who do you think you are! What makes you think that I would follow an Akatsuki member…" Naruto trailed off as he saw what was at the eyehole of Tobi before darkness engulfed him. "Sharingan…"

* * *

-Naruto's Mindscape-

"**What are you doing here? You going to release me? Or have you come here to be my lunch? HEHEH..." **A voice brimming with death growled out.

Naruto looked around him. He saw the familiar brown surroundings around him. Water was on the floor as he slowly stood up. He was back in his mindscape. He knew at the end of the passage was Kyuubi's cage. Naruto slowly walked towards the cage wondering. _Why am I here? I last saw the Sharingan before… Wait. Is this just a genjutsu? _Naruto looked at the cage to see the blood-red eyes of the Kyuubi staring at him.

"Hey baka-fox! Do you know what is going on…"

"So this is where you are Kyuubi. I wonder when I will see you again. Remember me?" a voice that was Tobi sounded different from before called out behind Naruto. Tobi walked out from behind Naruto to face Kyuubi.

"**YOU!! I'll skin you alive! GRAAHHH! COME HERE!!" **Kyuubi jumped at Tobi, claws stretched out to seemingly grab him, only to be blocked by the cage doors and the seal.

_Who is this Tobi? Why does the Kyuubi hate him so? _Naruto could only look in surprise as he suddenly felt rooted to the spot where he was standing. "Hey!! What the? Why can't I move? Let me go teme!!" He struggled against invisible ropes that trapped him from moving.

"Count it a favour I'm doing for you. I'm going to free you from this curse that you hold. Heheh..." Tobi said as he walked towards the cage and tore the seals down, opening the cage doors, facing an enraged Kyuubi. Kyuubi took it as an opportunity and pounced towards Tobi. But before the out-stretched claws could reach him, Tobi uttered, "Kamui Kasegui (Might of the Gods: Shackling Stakes)." A massive black hole like the one Kakashi cast on Deidara during the fight for Gaara suddenly appeared. However unlike Kakashi's black hole which was small, this was much larger and felt much more powerful. The vortex drew in Kyuubi, literally. "You will become part of me now, and trust me Kyuubi, you will give me much and little for you to gain. Your chakra will become mine. Hahaha!!" Tobi laughed manically.

"**WHAT?!! You will REGRET this Ma……"** were Kyuubi's last words as he was drained into Tobi's vortex and into his eyes.

Naruto could only watch in shock as the Kyuubi that was painstakingly sealed inside him at the cost of his father's life was _absorbed _into Tobi easily. Suddenly, Naruto felt a blooming burst of pain inside him. He clutched his stomach and screamed in pain as the hallway in his mindscape collapsed. Red chakra that was left from what remained of Kyuubi spiraled out of control as the seal was finally broken.

* * *

-Back to Reality-

Naruto screamed as the chakra in him spiraled out of control over him. The dense chakra was so powerful it ripped trees around him. The bodies of both Nagato and Konan were mutilated as the chakra whips exploded whatever things were touched. Tobi looked at Naruto and laughed before disappearing into thin air. Naruto tried to control the red chakra that was whipping around by calling out his normal chakra to force it back down. Whips of blue and red chakra whip-splashed around, laying damage to everything they touched.

_**BOOM!!**_ A loud explosion formed around Naruto as he used his last vestiges of chakra to force himself to contain the chakra. It was too much. Naruto was flunked towards the forest at great speeds, smashing into trees before coming to a halt. He couldn't move at all. He could feel his life slowly fading away.

* * *

**End Flashback**

Naruto was trying to keep himself from losing conscious as he sought to take in the scene around him and his own injuries as well. Despite it all, he was losing blood and consciousness, fast.

_I haven't told Hinata my feelings yet! I haven't fulfilled anything! Kuso!!_ Naruto glanced once more at his Konoha headband. Darkness washed over him as he struggled to stay awake. However there was not much he could do as darkness threatened to take over him once again. He felt drained and was slowly fading away. _I'm sorry guys. I failed you all. I guess this really is the end of me huh? Goodbye guys, maybe I'll see you guys in the afterlife. Goodbye Sakura-san, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade baa-chan, and to you Hinata-chan. I'm sorry I am unable to reply to your feelings…….. _Darkness took over Naruto once again as his hitai-ge slowly slid off his lifeless fingers to rest on the floor.

* * *

So how was the story guys? R&R Please…. Hahah…


	3. Chapter 2 : Tears

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, and Naruto does not own this. Wish I did own Naruto though... Sighs

* * *

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2 – Tears**

_**-Meanwhile, back in the village or what was left of it,-**_

"Hinata! Hinata! Breathe! Are you alright? Hinata!"

"Hinata-sama!!"

"Hinata-san!"

_Who is that? Why are they calling my name? What is going on? Why can't I open my eyes? _Hinata could only wonder as she felt like falling asleep. The pale lavender haired girl was compelled to let darkness take hold of her as she drifted in and out of sleep.

"Move it! Let me help her! Sakura! What's her status right now?" a powerful voice that brooked no argument sounded loudly beside Hinata. Tsunade walked towards the group that was surrounding Hinata and kneeled beside the unconscious body.

"Her body suffered no outer injuries during that attack but it seems like her injuries were all internal instead. Three of her ribs have been fractured and one of them has pierced her lung. Internal bleeding is expected as well. Her stomach seems to have been slightly injured by the ribs but the extent of the damage done to her seems to be unknown yet." a voice that could only been Sakura replied.

"Damn! Alright, we have no time now to move her. Sakura, begin using healing chakra here and here. I will cover the rest. Be careful to control your chakra. This is going to be very tough on her and us. One mistake and it could doom her. Let's begin!" Tsunade started to gather all her chakra and focused it onto her palms. She started directing it towards Hinata's ribs as she tried to use her chakra control to carefully remove the rib that pierced Hinata's lung.

Sakura followed suit as she healed Hinata with the best of her abilities. Sweat poured from both ladies as they were expending large amount of chakra and at the same time controlling it to ensure that nothing would go wrong with Hinata. As they worked carefully, worry could be seen on the crowd gathering around the unconscious kunoichi. Kiba was pacing around with Akamaru; Neji was standing there just staring at Hinata prone body. Tenten and Lee both walked up towards Neji and patted him on the shoulders to comfort him, giving him moral support. Fear and frustration could be seen on everyone's faces as they have to deal with the pain of maybe losing one of the Rookie 12 if things were to look for the worst.

_This feeling… So soothing… Ahh… _Hinata was drifting in about in darkness in her mind. She felt a sharp stinging sensation coming from her body before being enveloped in a bath of glowing green light. She felt warmth trickling over her as the pain started to ease away. Slowly she felt energy returning to her once more. _What happened to me? I remember Pein blowing up the village… He was going to kill Tsunade-sama but was suddenly interrupted by Naruto-kun… NARUTO-KUN!! _Hinata suddenly remembered everything. Her watching Naruto fight Pein alone. Him being held down by Pein. Her coming to his rescue only to be shoved away to the side by Pein. The blackout that came after.

Slowly, Hinata pushed herself to open her eyes to see the situation. She was greeted with a vision of white and black spots that danced in her view. Hinata blinked a few times before her vision gradually returned, to see Tsunade staring at her eyes with relief. "She's awak…" Tsunade said before she was interrupted by a loud explosion.

**BOOM!!**

_What happened? What was that explosion? Naruto-kun please be safe… _Hinata thought before she drifted off to darkness again.

* * *

Tsunade was relieved to see Hinata open her eyes after spending a lot of chakra trying to heal her severe injuries. _She is fine!! Thank Kami for that! She still needs to be hospitalized still though… _Tsunade opened her mouth to tell the Rookie 9 that Hinata has awaken but suddenly was rudely interrupted by a loud explosion which shook the very grounds they were on.

"What was that!!?" Tsunade exclaimed before looking down to see Hinata has once again lost consciousness. _She needs to get to the hospital and rest her injuries. If the hospital is still left standing that is…_ Tsunade darkly thought. Gently resting Hinata as comfortable as she could on the hard barren ground, Tsunade stood up to survey the surroundings around her.

The scene was basically put: Barren. What was once known as Konoha main area could only be said as a rumor if people were to glance at the scene around the Godaime Hokage. Houses that once stood proudly under the Hokage Mountain are now dust and ashes. The Hokage tower was reduced to a pile of rubble and for a 10-mile radius around it was just barren ground. Nothing had survived Pein last attack Shinra Tensei. Konoha was now officially known as a barren wasteland. _Such an irony to be known as the Hidden Leaf village when now there isn't even a single leaf to be seen. It is going to take a long time to build Konoha from scratch again; Even then, the funds needed would be massive. Guess from being one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations we have dropped from that list now._

Even so, Tsunade was glad that she had saved most of the villagers and shinobis in her village. She had already anticipated Pein's arrival thanks to the Jiraya last warning and evacuated the villagers to Sunagakure village. Her release of the seal on her forehead allowed her to cast her _Sōzō Saisei (Creation Rebirth) _Jutsu to protect and heal the remaining shinobis via her slug, Katsuya, before Pein could kill them all. As such, casting the jutsu caused Tsunade to weaken further, but she pushed herself to continue on healing the injured.

Tsunade saw both Sakura and Ino, her apprentices, running about the scene, rushing to heal those injured whilst Shizune her assistant was also helping out with the more serious injuries. Shikamaru, Shino and Tenten were carrying the injured people towards the medic shinobis and laying them on the ground carefully. Kiba was with Akamaru sniffing at the rubble, searching for trapped shinobis. Neji was using his Byakugan as well to help Kiba. When a shinobi was found, Chouji would use his _BuBun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi-size Technique) _to lift up the rubble and extract the trapped shinobi. Lee would use his taijutsu to destroy the rubble to help out. Tsunade swelled with pride as she regarded the Rookies. _The will of fire lives in them. They are the pride of Konoha._

But for now, all of the shinobis stopped in the midst of what they were doing as they looked to the forest outside Konoha and stared with looks of surprise and shock on their faces due to the explosion that occurred.

Tsunade followed suit and looked at where the sound of the explosion occurred. She saw whips of red and blue chakra swirling around above the trees. The whips were dancing around with no pattern whatsoever, striking around them. Where they stuck, trees could be seen flying or being sliced in half. As the whips grew more dangerous and violent, they twirled around; forming what seems to be a tornado chakra. Slowly, the colors merged to show a new color tornado: Purple. Even so, Tsunade could feel the killer intent from the red chakra leaking out from the purple chakra now present. However it seemed to be less diffused than before. She knew who was there. Words laced with hope and fear came trembling out her lips. "Naruto… Please be alright…" The tornado, as if hearing the words being whispered from Tsunade, slowly calmed down and subsided back down into the forest. The killer intent that was in the air faded away, erasing all traces of the incident that just happened. Only the new clearing in the forest and neatly sliced tree stumps showed the terrible aftermath.

Not wanting to the same fate to befall on Naruto like her precious brother, Nawaki, and her lover, Dan, Tsunade quickly took a deep breath and called loudly.

"ANBU!! To me!"

In a blink of an eye, her personal guard of ANBU gathered around her, kneeling with their heads bowed down. "Hai! Hokage-sama! Your orders, Hokage-sama?" the one with the bear mask questioned.

"I want you to take a few guys and head towards the explosion and scout out the place! Do not interfere with anything that goes on there unless necessary! The rest of you! Search around the compound and find any survivors and bring them here! Two of you set up a field hospital as fast as you can here! One of you guys head over to Sunagakure and get our villagers back! Rebuilding of Konoha has to begin soon. MOVE!" Tsunade ordered the ANBU.

"HAI!" the ANBU guards replied before they _Shunshin_-ed away, scattering in different directions.

Tsunade looked at the scene where the explosion was again. _Naruto, please be alright. I can't bear losing you like I lost the others again. Please Kami-sama! Let Naruto return to Konoha safely! _Tsunade prayed for Naruto's safety before turning around to help the medic ninjas.

But Kami could only smile sadly as the scene unfolded below her. Fate was cruel to the blonde shinobi. Tears appeared on Kami's face, falling downwards. Rain started falling in Konoha as Kami cried above.

* * *

-Konoha Forest-

The Bear ANBU and another ANBU wearing a cat mask were running across the forest towards the scene. Both were expending large amounts of chakra to reach the scene quickly as they heard the seriousness in the tone of Hokage before leaving.

"What do you think happened there?" Cat asked. "Wonder if it's that Naruto boy. He is always at where the action is."

"We cannot anyhow assume. But I believe you are right. Furthermore I think Naruto was heading this way after his transformation to Kyuubi. For now, let's just get there as soon as possible to see for ourselves what happened." Bear replied.

Soon they reach the clearing at the forest. It was a sight that could only bring a shiver to both ANBU ninjas as they looked on in horror at the scene. What could be counted as two dead bodies was surrounded by torned trees and destroyed rocks. Mutilated hands, legs and other body parts were strewn about like the trees that were viciously uprooted and torned. Blood was sprayed about in a gruesome fashion as they dripped from the leaves of the fallen trees or was spilled from the dismembered body parts.

"Oh Kami! What is this? Who caused this to happen? Oh God! This is so brutal!" Cat looked on in disgust as she walked towards the clearing, taking deep breaths to prevent herself from hurling all her insides on the ground.

Bear calmly walked past the body parts, trying to gather his thoughts as he tried to picture whoever did this and who was killed.

Both ANBUs slowly walked through the place, searching for any possible clues as to whoever did this or if there were any survivors if remotely possible around.

"Bear! Come! I think I found something. I think someone from Konoha was involved in this tragedy." Cat slowly stood up, holding a piece of cloth in her hand. Bear walked over to Cat to see what she has found. Cat opened her fist to reveal a badly scratched hitai-ge. It was undeniably from Konoha due to the unmistakable swirl of the Konoha design although it was badly scratched and pieces of the blue headband were partly ragged. The dull blue headband was saturated with red liquid with the excess dripping onto the ground.

"No mistake. It's definitely a Konoha shinobi who dropped this. Seems like he or she suffered severe injuries. I wonder who was here. You don't think that those body parts were this shinobi do you? After all, Naruto was supposedly heading this area to confront Pein. And we can only find the remains of what seems to be two sets of bodies…" Bear asked Cat.

"I have no idea. But I have a bad feeling that you might be right. Anyway, we have to report this to Godaime. She needs to hear this as fast as possible." Cat replied tersely before running towards Konoha with Bear on her tail.

* * *

-_ Back in Konoha_-

Tsunade watched as her group of ANBU left the scene to perform the duties after she issued the orders. Dog and Snake ANBU were already setting up the field hospital as she walked towards the group of injured shinobis that required medical attention. Kakashi was one of the main shinobis that needed medical assistance fast. Sakura was already starting to apply healing chakra to check out his diagnostics with grim seriousness etched on her face. Shizune was rushing to treat Chouji's father, Choza Akimichi. The medical field hospital was almost filled to the brim but more injured shinobis were pouring in as Shino and Shikamaru brought in more injured.

As Tsunade was moving towards the tentage where Kakashi was, three shinobis rushed towards her calling for her.

"Godaime! We have news to report to you!" Shikaku Nara reported as both his team members Kō Hyuuga and Inoichi Yamanaka stood beside him.

"Godaime! We were heading towards the place where Pein was suspected to be when we were intercepted by Uzumaki Naruto. He told us to head back to the village whilst he went on ahead to confront Pein alone. We wanted to go with him but he demanded us to stay back. Shikaku then told us to listen to Naruto and head back towards you. It was on the way back when we heard Naruto scream and then the explosion. We then decided it was best that we head back towards you as fast as possible to report." Inoichi added in.

"It was troublesome but I believed that we could trust that boy, which is why I asked our team to head back. Now it seems like things have become much more troublesome. The Kyuubi's chakra could be felt when we were on the way back but everything has become silent now." Shikaku answered before Tsunade could reprimand him for following Naruto's request.

Tsunade sighed, knowing fully that she couldn't blame Shikaku for making such a rash decision in letting Naruto go alone. _Naruto always evoke the compassion in everyone he meets. It just makes people want to cheer him on. Plus Shikaku is quite the genius so I guess that his decision couldn't be considered rash given the circumstances. Oh Naruto… _

"Right. Well then, since you guys are back, I guess that you won't mind helping out the injured do you? Shikaku, I think you and Inoichi head towards Choza tent. He is badly injured and Shizune is currently treating him. We need you to try and provide Shizune as much chakra as possible. All the medics are running low on chakra and we need you to try gathering people to help provide chakra to them. Kō, Hinata is out of danger already but she is currently resting. You can see her but try not to disturb her. After that I want you to help out with the recovery of the buried shinobis. Neji can tell you where to help out."

"Hai." All three replied before leaving, Shikaku and Inoichi rushing towards Choza with worry on their faces. The three were replaced with the arrival of two ANBU, one of which held a bloody hitai-ge in her hand.

"Hokage-sama! We have returned!" Bear said.

"Report! What happened there? What is that in your hand Cat?" Tsunade demanded, fear in her heart. _Please let it not be what I think it is. Please!_ Tsunade tried hard to not think the worst that could happen.

"We determined that there was a large explosion that took place there. Somehow the whips of chakra we believed came from Uzumaki Naruto as there was one Konoha headband found. The place was stained with blood that was all over the place. Apparently the chakra whips are very sharp as there were two bodies found there that were mutilated. We cannot confirm for sure but I believe that this is how the incident goes. Naruto must have confronted Pein in action and during the fight, somehow Naruto lost control of Kyuubi or either Pein used his Rinnegan to unleash Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto must have tried to subdue the Kyuubi's chakra hence the blue whips appearing. It was when Pein must have been killed by the chakra whips and Naruto as well, resulting in the death of Kyuubi and the explosion." Bear deduced, using logic in his reasoning. Cat then stepped up to pass Tsunade the Konoha hitai-ge that was Naruto's.

Tsunade was shocked at the explanation. _NO! This cannot be happening! No! I refuse to believe this!_ Trembling, her hand slowly reached out to retrieve the headband and looked at it. Taking a deep breath, Tsunade looked on calmly at the ANBUs in front of her will she was trembling on the inside. "Can we identify that one of the bodies belonged to Naruto?" Tsunade questioned, hoping for a sign of hope that he was still surviving.

"Hokage-sama, I am sorry to say that there is no way that we can identify that either of the bodies belonged to Pein or Naruto. The bodies were so mutilated that we couldn't piece a complete body together. However, we did find the tattered remains of an orange-black jacket. Which is why I came to a conclusion that our Konoha shinobi: Uzumaki Naruto has died in the battle which an Akatsuki member." Bear replied.

At that answer, Tsunade broke down and cried. She wept openly as she felt the loss of another loved one once again. Both ANBU looked away sadly as they left to help the others. _WHY! NARUTO! WHY! You have yet to become Hokage! I… I loved you! You were like a younger brother to me! And now… You have to die on me!! WHY!! _Tsunade cried as she kneeled down and held her head with both her hands. It was a very disheartening sight to behold: The Hokage of Konoha, breaking down and crying like a destroyed person. Everyone at the field hospital stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the Godaime in shock. Never before have they ever seen Godaime breaking down and crying that fierce before. The Rookie 9, concerned about Hokage and knew that she had received some news regarding Naruto, stopped whatever they were doing and walked towards her. Shizune concerned about Tsunade's behavior also started forward.

As Shizune and the Rookie 9 approached Tsunade, they saw that she clutched a hitai-ge in her hands. Shizune knelt beside Tsunade and began to pat her back and console her.

"There, there Tsunade-sama, it's ok. All of us are worried about you breaking down and crying. If there is anything you can tell us please let us know. Its better sharing your burden with someone else than carrying it all on yourself. We all want to help you. Let us know what went wrong Tsunade-sama." Shizune ignored calling Tsunade by her Hokage status as it was an emotional matter and being political was very wrong.

Calming down a little, Tsunade wipe of the tears on her face and looked up at Shizune and the others with tears forming in her eyes. "It's Naruto," Her voice rather hoarse from crying, "He's gone. Like Jiraya. The fight with Pein must have killed him. Body parts and his hitai-ge was all that was left from the scene. There were no survivors." With that said, tears starting flowing once again, but Tsunade held herself back from crying loudly.

"No… No way… That baka couldn't… He couldn't… We were all waiting for him… He… I… I…" Sakura took a step back, shock all over her face. She couldn't believe the fact that her team-mate was gone. Naruto. The number one, hot-headed, hyperactive shinobi was dead. The blonde hair kid that never broke a single promise and always fought to make himself known. The one that saved Konoha and its inhabitants from further extermination. The team-mate that always pestered her for dates when young and finally matured into a fine young man was dead? "How… How… How could this be? No… I can't accept this… I… I…" Sakura took another step back before turning around and started running away, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

The rest of the Rookie 9 were in shock as well. They all knew that Naruto was the one that saved Konoha from Pein. They knew that he single handedly defeated all of them. They knew that he was the Kyuubi's container. They knew that he always brought joy and laughter with his pranks in Konoha. Each of them knew his dream of being Hokage. Each of them was individually recognized for who they were by him, thus forming a strong bond of friendship with him. To hear the news that he was dead was as hard an emotional blow they could ever take.

Kiba looked away as tears started falling from his eyes. He lost a dearest friend that would help play pranks on others together. Akamaru whined softly as he nudged his master's face as if to console him as well.

Neji looked down in sadness as the guy who showed Neji that there was no such thing as fate, did not live to see another day. The loudmouth even promised Neji to remove the cage-seal when he made Hokage. That day, Neji lost the person who set him free from the chains called fate.

Shikamaru found himself falling on his back as the news shook him. He lost a friend that would skip classes with him when they were young and cloud-gaze with him. He found himself placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up with trembling hands, like he did when Asuma-sensei died.

Chouji could feel his tears pouring as he lost a friend that could rival him in food-eating. A friend that stuck with him from young and defended him when others made fun of him about his weight.

Lee could not believe what he heard. The guy that showed fierce determination in his eyes as he strived to be better was lost forever. The guy that motivated Lee into working hard that made Lee into what he is today, a taijutsu master, was gone.

Shino held his head down showed the sadness he felt for Naruto. Although Shino never showed any emotion, the fact that Naruto had died showed how important he was to Shino. He never once shy-ed away from Shino even after hearing Shino was a bug-user. He took Shino for what he is: a person.

Tenten cried as she lost the friend that although annoyed her to the ends of earth, also encouraged her when she was feeling down about her strength in comparison to her team. The friend that also helped improve relations in her Group by melting Neji's heart.

Ino lost a friend that listened to her troubles whenever he visited her shop to buy flowers for Sakura. The friend that showed her that there is nothing that cannot be achieved if one works hard for it. It made Ino stronger and become a medic-nin.

* * *

That day, Konoha lost a Will of Fire. A Will of Fire that has burned greater than any others in it time before. The Rookie 12 lost a dearest friend that day. Team 7 lost one more member, leaving Sakura alone. Gaara lost the person that saved his life. Wave Country lost the hero that gave them courage to stand up on their own feet. Tsunade lost a brother she never had that day. That day, Konoha and everyone else lost: Naruto.

* * *

_A/N: Well that concludes chapter 2. Hehz.. How was it?? Some R & R would be good pls. Sighz. Inspiration is sooo hard to come by.._


	4. Chapter 3 : Regret

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, and Naruto does not own this. Wish I did own Naruto though... Sighs

Back where we left off:

That day, Konoha lost a Will of Fire. A Will of Fire that has burned greater than any others in it time before. The Rookie 12 lost a dearest friend that day. Team 7 lost one more member, leaving Sakura alone. Gaara lost the person that saved his life. Wave Country lost the hero that gave them courage to stand up on their own feet. Tsunade lost a brother she never had that day. That day, Konoha and everyone else lost: Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Regret**

**-**Konoha Village, or what was left of it-

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She couldn't see where she was running. Tears were streaming down her face, blurring her vision. She just let her legs decide the direction she was running. Branches whipped at her face and tore at her clothes as she ran past trees. Her knees were bruised and bleeding as she tripped on rocks and roots. Still, she continued running, heading towards Kami knows where.

_Naruto you BAKA!! Why must you die on me? Why? _Sakura felt betrayed and alone. _You still haven't fulfilled your promises yet! Your promise of being Hokage, of bringing back Sasuke back? I haven't told you anything! You can't just die off and leave me alone! Not when I haven't figured out my feelings for you yet!_

Sakura finally came to a halt as she felt her legs gave way. The strain of chakra used in the field hospital coupled with the stress on her legs from running has finally taken its toll on her. Using whatever strength she had left in her arms she pushed herself up the ground and looked at the familiar surroundings around her. She found herself at the training grounds where Team 7 first started. Memories of Naruto and how he behaved came into her mind. The first time he told Kakashi his dream was to be Hokage. The first time she fed Naruto at the training grounds when he was tied to a log.

An air of melancholy surrounded her as she recalled more memories of Naruto. How he would always cheer her up when she was down. Encourage her to reach greater heights. Giving her flowers even though she liked Sasuke to show her that she was wanted.

Perform crazy antics to annoy her and at the same time, even if she didn't want to admit it, amuse her. Even after three years of training with Jiraya did nothing to change Naruto. Instead, the time spent away only seemed to deepen the bond Naruto shared with Sakura. Mixed feelings, Sakura couldn't determine what she wanted more. Naruto or Sasuke? Now all that changed as the blonde shinobi is no more.

Sakura smiled sadly as she recalled more and more memories of the time spent with Naruto. However, the more she recalled Naruto, the feeling of sadness changed inside her. She knew that Naruto wouldn't want her or any of Konoha people to be sad about his passing. Instead he would rather want them to stay strong and continue on with life. _You wouldn't want us to be upset would you Naruto? You always were the one that brought us joy and laughter with all the stupid stuff that you always did. I pray that you are happy wherever you are right now. We can't always let you protect us can we? Now that you are gone, I guess it's up to the rest of the Rookies to protect Konoha. Don't worry, we will keep Konoha safe, BELIEVE IT! _Sakura thought as she slowly stood up, fists clenched tightly. The air of melancholy surrounding her slowly faded away, to be replaced by one of grim determination.

"We will keep Konoha safe, Naruto. You always wanted it to be safe. Now we will take over the mantle of protecting it since you are gone. Watch over us. We will rebuild Konoha and protect it this time." Sakura said loudly as she walked towards the memorial stone that was located near the training grounds. The memorial stone held all the names of the Konoha shinobis that sacrificed their lives dying to protect Konoha from its enemies. Sakura unholstered her weapons pouch and remove a kunai from it as she approached the slab of stone. She started carving Naruto's name on the stone, adding another hero to the list of heroes there. As she walked off back to Konoha, grim pride showed on her face as she knew that Naruto would finally be where he belonged: The Hall of Heroes of Konoha.

* * *

-Back in Konoha-

Tsunade has finally calmed down after much consoling down from Shizune. She knew that she had to keep a strong front for everyone else. If the Hokage were to break down, how would the morale of the others hold? Tsunade still felt sad about the loss of Naruto but she couldn't break down now when she had a duty to perform. There were shinobis that demanded medical attention still, namely Kakashi. After Sakura had ran away after hearing the heart-breaking news, Kakashi had no one to tend to him. Walking towards Kakashi's tent, Tsunade gently shoved Shizune with one hand as she used her other hand to wipe of the tears on her face.

"Go on to Choza, Shizune. I will be fine. I will head over to Kakashi's tent to heal him as Sakura has gone. Leave the Rookie 9 alone for the time being to sort out their feelings as they just lost someone of their generation." Tsunade added as she saw them in a group together, emotions ranging from disbelief to sadness on each of their faces.

"Hai Tsunade-sama. Please be alright. If you need any assistance, do not hesitate to call me. After all, I am both your assistant and your friend as well." Shizune smiled briefly before turning around to head towards Choza. Like Tsunade, Naruto was someone she regarded as a younger brother as well. But she had to keep a calm head which is why she could only spare a few drops of tears before wiping them off. Inside, her heart was hurt as well. _She never changes._ Tsunade thought, a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

Sakura stepped out of the forest and started walking towards the field hospital. She noticed that Rookie 9 had not moved off from where they were. Apparently they still have not gotten over the shock of the loss of their friend. Sakura decided to talk to them and calm them down.

"Hey guys, cheer up. Now is not the time for us to sit around and mope. Naruto wouldn't want us to be like this. He never wanted us to be sad." Sakura tried to smile despite the pain still tugging at her heart.

"And what DO you KNOW about Naruto? You NEVER even gave him a chance! He was always trying to get you to LIKE him! And now that idiot is gone! All those stupid promises he made! All UNFUFILLED!! And you are telling us to smile and get over him just LIKE THAT? ARE YOU MAD!" snarled Kiba angrily before he was rewarded with a resounding slap on his face by Sakura.

Sakura brought her hand back to her side before looking up at Kiba. "Don't talk to me as if I never acknowledged him. True, I never accepted any of his advances. But that doesn't mean that I dislike him. Naruto was always trying to get us to cheer up when we were feeling down and now you are trying to spoil his memory by moping around like a bunch of rejects? Do you really think that is what he wants? He died like a true shinobi and in that; we must feel pride to have been his team-mate. If you think moping around would honor him then be my guest. As for me, I would rather live my life feeling proud of his achievements and trying to live out his dreams by protecting Konoha." Sakura replied with determination in her eyes before turning around and walking away from the group towards Kakashi's tent.

Silence fell on the group as they witnessed the incident between Kiba and Sakura. Kiba was stunned by the slap and answer he received from Sakura as he looked around confused. Everyone was shocked at the sudden outburst and how Sakura handled herself. Finally, Shikamaru broke the silence by voicing out what everyone had slowly realized during the conversation.

"She is right you know. Us acting this way wouldn't be how Naruto wanted us to behave. He died like a true shinobi. Troublesome to say, he is the most hyperactive, noisy, annoying ninja in Konoha, but he never wanted us to feel sad. He always wanted to carry that particular burden on him. I guess the least we could do is honoring him by remembering the fun times we had with him and hold our head up in pride."

Everyone mumbled their agreement as they slowly dispersed to help out in the hospital, sadness in their eyes but yet shining brightly with pride. Kiba looked down in shame as he realized the emotional injury he had caused Sakura due to his hot-headedness. _I was such a fool to have said that in that moment of anger. How can I make it up to her?_ Kiba sadly thought as Akamaru whined in sympathy of his master's folly. A hand reached out and grabbed Kiba's shoulder. "Hey cheer up Kiba. I know you feel bad about bad-mouthing Sakura like that. Maybe you should head over and apologize? I believe she will forgive you."

Kiba looked behind to see that Ino was holding his shoulder, smiling softly at him. Seeing her giving him encouragement brought back life to Kiba. He stared at Ino and smiled at her, mouthing silent thanks before turning around and heading towards Sakura. He failed to notice the slight tinge of red on Ino's cheeks though.

_He has a very sweet smile._ Ino thought before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. _Well, I'm glad I helped you Kiba. Naruto, we won't fail you or Konoha. _Ino walked towards the tents.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, a cave somewhere unknown on the mountain-**

The surroundings were filled with lush greenery. A waterfall providing natural fresh water was located in its center. The cave was hollowed out after centuries of natural erosion. The sides were smooth due to the many decades of wind blowing fiercely at the cave. Pellets of water dripped from it as the wind blew at the waterfall that hid the cave in secrecy. There was nothing unusual about this particular cave. However, if one were to enter it, the person would notice a small opening inside the cave. Following the opening, one will come across a maze of natural tunnels formed inside this mountain. Centuries ago, this mountain used to be an active volcano. Lava would flow out during its active period. But it has remained inactive since decades ago. Someone had used its tunnels inside to create rooms and doors. It was in one particular huge room that was the main attraction today.

The room was dark but light flickered across with erratic patterns due to carefully placed torches in certain areas. There in the shadows, four human figures waited patiently. One person had left, saying that he needed to rectify some mistakes and will be back soon.

A portal slowly yawned in the middle of the room. A figure cloaked in what seemed to be black with myriad patterns stepped out of the portal.

"So… Back already? Have you finish what you wanted to do?" a calm, monotone voice echoed in the room. Eyes that shone with eerie red patterns stared at the arrival of the black-cloaked figure.

"Yes. I have gotten what I needed. Naruto is no more alive. Konoha has suffered heavy losses during the invasion." The figure replied.

The red eyes opened a bit wider at the news that the person just announced. In a second, the eyes returned to their cold, unflinching gaze to hide any form of emotion. "So is it time? Can we invade Konoha now?" Red-Eyes said.

"No. I need time to meditate. I have unfinished business to attend to still. Patience, my boy. Your time for revenge will come soon. Till then, your team had better improve. We wait for a year to allow Konoha to rebuild back before crushing them. We will show them what they have left out when they rejected us." The cloaked man walked out the door, revealing in the light the red clouds on his cloak and the orange mask on his face.

"Hnn…" was all that was replied before the door closed.

In another room, a strange plant-like person opened his eyes, "Our leader is back… He has finished his job…" Whilst looking at the tall figure leaning against the wall. The pale blue skin on Kisame's face stretched to reveal a row of triangular sharp teeth. His small beady eyes with gill-like facial structures looked to regard the speaker, Zetsu. Zetsu looks was weirder than compared to Kisame Hoshigaki. Zetsu had two Venus fly-trap extensions enveloping his upper body and head, giving a plant-like appearance. His whole body was colored half-white, half-black. Both appeared to have different personalities.

Tobi walked into the room and looked at both Akatsuki members. "The nine-tailed fox has been captured. We now left the eight-tailed ox to complete what we set out to achieve. We will set out in about one year. I need time to control the fox's chakra. That Kyuubi is giving me problems right now despite being held captive in me. After I controlled the fox, I will split out the rest of the beasts amongst you guys and Sasuke. That boy has great potential. During my absence, try to locate and capture the eight-tail." With that said, Tobi turned and walked out the room.

"Ooh heard that? Leader wants us to catch the eight-tail!"White Zetsu said.

"Shut it! I heard." Black Zetsu replied.

"Let's not waste time shall we? After all, damn demon-ox got quite an intelligent host. He escaped from Sasuke after all. I think Samehada can shave some intelligence off that jinchuriki." Kisame added in, gesturing at his huge sword wrapped in bandages. Both Akatsuki walked out of the room, mission at hand.

* * *

-_2 days later, Konoha-_

Hinata groaned as she tried turning to her side, only to be greeted by a sharp shooting pain at her side. Each breath she took seem like it was filled with needles that constantly pierced at her side, "Oww… That hurts." Hinata moaned. She opened her eyes to see herself staring at the top of the tent. Turning her head to the left, she saw many rows of beds with injured people lying on it. "Wher… Where am I? What happened?"

"You are in the field hospital Hinata-sama. The fight with Pein has greatly wounded you. It's been two days since." A voiced sounded on her right, answering her questions. Hinata turned to see a slightly disheveled Neji sitting at her side.

Hinata blinked as she took in this information. She slowly remembered what had happened before then. The huge explosion that engulfed Konoha. Naruto coming to the rescue. Naruto destroying all five Peins before being held down by the last Pein. Her coming to defend Naruto before being knocked down by Pein. Her declaration of love to Naruto. _Naruto-kun!_ Hinata eyes opened wide in realization before pushing herself up on her elbows to sit up. She winced in pain at the sudden movement of sitting up. Neji placed a hand on her shoulder to help her sit up. "You should rest Hinata-sama. You have only recently recovered from a serious injury."

"I'm fine, thanks. Ano Neji-niisan… Where is Naruto? How is he doing? What happened after I passed out?" Hinata looked at Neji, concern etched on her face.

Neji looked away sadly as he didn't know how he should reply the lavender haired girl. _Hinata-sama may not be able to handle the blow. But I guess it is my duty to tell her about Naruto. _Neji looked back at Hinata, deciding it was best to let her know the truth. "After you fainted, Naruto lost control of the Kyuubi inside him and attacked Pein. Pein tried to escape in the forest but Naruto chased after him. I do not know much of the details but from what was heard; Naruto confronted the real Pein as the last Pein was also a fake. It was during then when we heard and saw a huge explosion in the forest. Hokage-sama dispatched ANBU to see what had happened. They returned with Naruto's headband and reported that there were two mutilated bodies at the explosion scene. Naruto died killing Pein. I'm sorry Hinata-sama for you to hear this." Neji ended, looking down sadly.

Hinata cupped her hands to her mouth as she heard Neji tell of Naruto's death. Tears started forming on her eyes. _Naruto-kun is dead! Naruto-kun! "No…"_Hinata whispered softly. "No… Naruto-kun cannot be dead… Tell me it's all a lie Neji-niisan… Please tell me it's a lie…" Hinata looked at Neji, sadness in her eyes.

"Naruto confronted Pein alone Hinata-sama. ANBU reported that there were only two dead bodies left. There were traces of Naruto's jacket there. I'm sorry Hinata-sama. He really is gone."

Hinata burst into tears. The person she loved and admired since young was gone. Nothing could be done to bring him back. Hinata felt as if her heart was ripped to shreds. _Naruto-kun! Why did you have to die! I need you! I only just confessed to you my feelings! I haven't received an answer from you yet! Naruto-kun!_ Hinata wished dearly that she could turn back time and changed how things had happened. _If only I was strong enough! I could have prevented you from going alone!_

Neji placed an arm over her shoulder as Hinata turned to cry on his chest, soaking the white robes with tears. "Hinata-sama, it's alright. I will be here for you. I'm sorry that this had to happen. All of us broke down as well when we heard the news. No matter what, all of us will be here for you Hinata-sama. We will get past this together." Neji soothed Hinata as she wept into his clothes. After the fight with Naruto during the Chunin Exams, Neji had grown to love Hinata like a sister. They had become considerably close during the years. Now it is all up to Neji to help Hinata get through her pain.

Hinata's sobs slowly became whimpers as exhaustion slowly took over her. She finally fell asleep in Neji's arms, tears slowly drying on her face as she cried herself to sleep. Neji looked at Hinata, feeling sad for her. _Naruto… If only you knew how important you were to our lives. If only you knew how important you are to Hinata-sama…_

* * *

-_2 months later, Konoha-_

Konoha was slowly being rebuilt once again. The civilians and the council members were recalled back from Sunagakure to help with the rebuilding. Sunagakure also sent many of their shinobis and woodsmen to help out. Tsunade was glad for the help that Sunagakure provided. They not only gave Konoha manpower, they also provided Konoha with supplies and money. Tsunade was grateful for the help that was given by the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Gaara. _Sigh… Another reason to thank you Naruto-gaki. You were the one that made the alliance possible. Without you, who knows where Konoha would be right now. Konoha owes you greatly… _Tsunade thought. The loss of Naruto still fresh in everyone's memories.

Gaara was personally over-seeing the rebuilding of Konoha. He himself helped out by using his sand abilities to help with those heavy constructions. Kankuro saw that Gaara's sand was faltering during the last construction. He walked over to Gaara to try and get him to get some rest. Gaara was breathing heavily as he bent down to catch his breath. "Hey Gaara, you better rest. You have been working non-stop since the past few days. You will suffer from chakra exhaustion if you are to keep this up."

Gaara was usually emotionless due to the pain he suffered when he was a kid but that all changed when he met Naruto. "No. He wouldn't give up no matter how tired he was. That is the way he always is." Determination in his eyes as Gaara slowly pushed himself up.

* * *

(**Flashback)**

One week ago after Naruto's death, news finally reached Sunagakure. A Konoha shinobi reported to Gaara about the retrieval of Konoha's civilians and of Naruto's demise. That day, Gaara issued orders to Sunagakure to help with the rebuilding of Konoha. That night, Gaara stood on top of the Kazekage tower. Kankuro and Temari both approached Gaara with concern.

"Gaara, are you ok? We know how important Naruto is to you. We are wondering whether you are fine." Temari asked.

A moment of silence passed before Gaara slowly responded. "He was the first to make me feel needed. He saved my life two times. The time when I lost control of Shukaku and the time Akatsuki took Shukaku from me. Both times he fought to save me. Yet I failed to save him when he was in danger. I owe him a debt from which I can never repay. I can only promise him that I will fight for his dreams as long as I remain alive. That's the least I can do." As Gaara slowly talked, the gourd on his back slowly uncorked itself to release a small stream of sand that slowly molded together to form a miniature figurine of Naruto.

Satisfied with Gaara's answer, both Kankuro and Temari turned around and walked back into the room. They failed to see Gaara's first tear fall to the ground. Gaara's emotions have finally broken through with the loss of his savior.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Kankuro looked at the struggling form of his brother trying to get up. Grabbing Gaara's arm, he hoisted him up to support him. "Naruto would never give up. But there is a time to push yourself and a time to rest. And now is the time to rest and recover. Fainting from chakra exhaustion won't help Konoha at all little brother." Kankuro smiled at Gaara.

"….. I guess you are right… Thanks for the advice, brother…" Gaara slowly shuffled his way to a bench to rest.

* * *

-_Another part Konoha-_

Tsunade was fuming at the people seated in front of her. How she wished that Pein could have at least some of these people. The people were quarrelling amongst each other, like a bunch of school kids. They were the council members of Konoha. Half consisted of merchant cartels from the civilian population, the other half was from the shinobi clans. In front of the council sat three old figures: Danzo, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. These were the Elders and had the most political power amongst the council.

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted as she angrily banged her hand on the table, splitting it into half neatly in the process. The whole council suddenly hushed as everyone's eyes were focused on the Hokage. "Naruto will be named as one of the heroes who protected Konoha like it or not. He sacrificed a lot more than anyone here and he deserved the recognition for it."

"Be that as it may be Hokage-sama, he is still the cause for this destruction! The demon-brat in the first place shouldn't even be alive at all! He should have been killed when he was still a kid! Because of him, Konoha is now suffering from his living!" A fat merchant shouted from his seat, drawing shouts of agreement from the other fellow merchants.

"That's right Hokage-sama! He was the cause of all this! I say we leave him out of the list!" another voice called out.

"Where were you guys when Konoha was invaded by Pein? You merchants can't even begin to understand the amount of responsibility Naruto took when he carried the Kyuubi in him! Be glad he didn't release the demon on you guys and destroyed Konoha thanks to the attitude you guys showed him! Instead he used his powers to save us!" Tsume of the Inuzuka shouted at the fat merchant. Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame and Hiashi Hyuga nodded in silent agreement. This caused the council to once again fall in to chaos with meaningless squabbles.

A vein bulged on Tsunade's forehead. "ENOUGH!" Tsunade shouted once again. The room quietened down with looks of hatred on both civilian and shinobi clans as they stared at each other._ Naruto... Even your death still gives me a headache. I need sake for this._

"We elders have decided. We have decided not to place Naruto on the list. It might affect the general population if word gets out that the Kyuubi-brat was the cause of all this. However, Tsunade, you can host a private funeral for that demon-boy if you so wish. I told you the brat should be taken under my supervision from young, Tsunade. He would have been able to be the strongest weapon of Konoha if I had trained him instead of Jiraya." Danzo spoke out with nods from both Homura and Koharu.

"Fine! I will host a private funeral! But don't expect me to leave out his name at all. He deserves that honor after all. And even if Naruto did train under you, what makes you think he can be as powerful as he was? Can you show him how to use Sage mode? Do you even have any summoning contract? Furthermore, you decrepit old man, you have lost the usage of one hand and an eye. Don't sully Jiraya's name by using it to ascend yours. This meeting is over." Tsunade felt anger at the man that sneered whenever he said Jiraya's or Naruto's name. Walking away, Tsunade stopped to turn her head behind to look at the fuming Danzo.

"One more thing Danzo." She grinned, "You will refer me as Hokage-sama. The name 'Tsunade' is not for you to call. Goodbye." Danzo stared at the blonde Hokage with hatred and anger in his eye.

* * *

-_Later that night-_

Most of Konoha and Suna people were asleep in makeshift tents that were set up. The stars dimly shined as the clouds cast its shadow over the moon, bringing a foreboding feeling with it. One man slowly got up from his tent and slowly hobbled with his walking stick. He slowly approached a recently built storage area for keeping food supplies.

Danzo opened the door and entered in the storage space. Inside, he was greeted with the sight of his secret organization shinobis, ANBU. "Danzo-sama." All the shinobis knelt down to pay fealty to their leader. Apparently this meeting had been pre-arranged as the whole ROOT was assembled.

"It is time. With the attack on Konoha by Pein, Konoha forces are now greatly reduced and weakened. Tomorrow night, all of you will split up to take our specific targets that support Tsunade. Our main objective is to assassinate Tsunade so that I can become Hokage and help make Konoha the strongest of the Five Nations. Targets that will support Tsunade must be taken out as well. They are Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy and the other clan leaders. They are supporters of Hokage and the deceased demon-brat. Wait for my signal tomorrow to begin the coup d'e-tat. Dismiss." Without a word all the ROOT ANBU disappeared into puffs of smoke.

Danzo stepped out of the storage house and slowly hobbled back towards his tent, a slight smile on his lips. _Finally, the time has come. I will be Hokage._ He did not notice a small little mouse emerging from the storage room and running down the streets.

* * *

_-Hokage Tower-_

Tsunade was having a busy night that day. The Hokage Tower was completed first so as to show that Konoha was still capable of taking care of itself. However, there were tons of paperwork to be taken care of. Right now, Tsunade was trying to sort out the missions that were being given to Konoha. She had to find those missions that could be both completed fast and bring in loads of income.

Taking a short break, Tsunade stood up and wandered over to the windows overlooking Konoha. She felt proud of Konoha and Suna. Over the two months, the rebuilding of Konoha has made great progress. Most of the injured were on their way to full recovery and many of the Konoha houses have been rebuild. There was still much to do but the rate at which Konoha is going, it will be close to a year to finish the complete rebuilding. As she looked at the night scene, she heard a tapping sound on her window.

Glancing down, she saw a little black ink mouse tapping the window. Pulling it open, the mouse jumped into the room and onto the table patiently looking at Tsunade. Tsunade walked over to the table and removed a blank scroll from her drawer. She opened it up and set it on the table, allowing the mouse to run on the top of the scroll before turning back to ink and forming words on the scroll. Tsunade carefully read the scroll before sitting back and opening her drawer to retrieve her secret sake stash and cups.

"Sigh… Damn that stupid Danzo… You really never know when to quit do you? Our time has passed. The new generation is now the one to take over us… You leave me no choice… We will settle everything tomorrow then…" Tsunade sighed at the news received. It was going to be a very hectic day tomorrow.

* * *

**Alright! 3****rd**** Chapter is finally done! Hahah!! I know you guys just want to see what happens to Naruto right? Hahah… and his powers… Sad to say, Naruto will not be making a guest appearance yet… Or he might… This story is slowly expanding… new ideas are being added in my head each day so I can't say what is to come or not… You guys can read and WRITE reviews to help with expanding this story =)…. Pleaseeeeee….**

**Anyways… Shoutout to **Count-zechs00 : **I know that Konoha needs something more substantial to prove Naruto's death . No offense but somehow I can't think that his hair remains could make the cut. Still, thanks for the info. Might be able to use it somewhere…. **


	5. Chapter 4 : Hope

_A/N: Hey hey… Disclaimer is in the first few chapters… Kinda boring to write it over and over again… Anyway… to answer some questions…_

_To _count-zechs00 : Mmm... Regarding your question as to why Danzo is planning a coup when Konoha is rebuilding is because Danzo wants to make use of Pein's recent attack on Konoha to take over Hokage position. But thanks for pointing that out. Added it back into the story thanks! Gaara being in Konoha is something that you pointed out that I haven't noticed! Hahaha... But I guess I can make use of his being there to my purposes. HEHEHEH!

* * *

Last chapter:

Glancing down, she saw a little black ink mouse tapping the window. Pulling it open, the mouse jumped into the room and onto the table patiently looking at Tsunade. Tsunade walked over to the table and removed a blank scroll from her drawer. She opened it up and set it on the table, allowing the mouse to run on the top of the scroll before turning back to ink and forming words on the scroll. Tsunade carefully read the scroll before sitting back and opening her drawer to retrieve her secret sake stash and cups.

"Sigh… Damn that stupid Danzo… You really never know when to quit do you? Our time has passed. The new generation is now the one to take over us… You leave me no choice… We will settle everything tomorrow then…" Tsunade sighed at the news received. It was going to be a very hectic day tomorrow.f

Alright! Back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Hope

_-Next day in Konoha-_

It was just like any other day back in Konoha. Well for the past two months that is. The day will begin with people waking up in the morning to wash up and grab breakfast before beginning the start of a long day: rebuilding Konoha. However, today there seemed to be a weird tension brewing in the air. The villagers were wary about this weird feeling but yet felt confused about its presence. Still work went on as usually with all the rebuilding still needed to be completed.

The bright light shone through the Hokage Tower, bathing the room in all its morning glory. The table inside was piled with huge mountainous stacks of paper demanding the Hokage's attention. Resting on the chair with her head on the table was Tsunade herself, empty sake bottles and cups scattered around her desk and floor. Tsunade was happily snoozing away until the first ray of sunlight hit her in the face. She closed her eyes tighter, trying to focus on sleeping. The sun did not back down as it continue bathing her in the bright light. Tsunade's eyebrows started twitching as her face scrunched up in frustration at the irritating light bearing on her.

Without a word, Tsunade clutched at the first object her hand could grasp and without thinking, hurled it with force at the irritating light with her eyes still closed. A loud crash sounded as the sake bottle flew with such force that it exploded through the window. Thinking that the strange light would go away after that show of force, Tsunade continued sleeping only to be rudely disturbed by a loud scream of anger followed by noisy footsteps marching up her office.

"Tsunade-sama!" a loud voice shouted out as the doors were banged open with great force. "Out of ALL the Hokages YOU must be the least sensible of ALL! Drinking sake till the late night! Sleeping in the office because of it! And worst of all… Hurling objects OUT OF YOUR WINDOW!"

Tsunade groggily sat up and opened her eyes slowly. Slowly, she came to make out that the figure ranting about her drinking habits was Shizune. And Shizune was sporting a large bump on her forehead, presumably the cause of the thrown sake bottle. Tsunade gripped her head as she suffered the aftereffects of drinking. "Be quiet Shizune. I got a headache. I can't think with you screaming at me so early in the morning."

"QUIET! You want me to be QUIET? After dumping your sake bottle unceremoniously on ME? You never think Tsunade-sama! And the headache was your own fault! You haven't even completed yesterday's paperwork! Sometimes I wonder why the Elders appointed you as Hokage. It is unbelievable if you think about it…."Shizune ranted on, only to be interrupted by Tsunade.

"Shizune!" Tsunade was suddenly serious all of a sudden. The clumsy demeanor disappeared only to be replaced by a serious nature. Her behavioral change was so sudden that it startled Shizune.

"W-W-What Hokage-sama!?"Shizune tensed, afraid that her ranting might have just crossed the boundaries of pissing Tsunade off.

"I want you to round up the ANBU captain, the Jounin members and Rookie 9 by midday today. There is information of a coup d'e-tat going to occur in Konoha. This is top secret S-class information. Do not leak this out. On a side note, I want you to include the Kazekage in as well. Go!"

"H-Hai Tsunade-sama!" the Jounin answered hurriedly before turning around and heading out of the door. Tsunade stood up and walked towards the broken window.

"Now, the chess pieces are all set. How should I start my moves now…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

_-Midday, Konoha-_

Knock! Knock! "Tsunade-sama! The people you requested are here!" Shizune called.

"Come in!" Tsunade called as the doors opened to allow entry for the shinobis. Everyone entered the room and assembled in front of Tsunade's desk. Kakashi said, "You called for us Tsunade? You said this was of utmost importance? Is anything wrong?"

Tsunade got up from the desk and looked at the people as Shizune closed the doors behind them. "_Sairento no Jutsu! (Silent Jutsu)_ Good. No one can hear us now that I have cast a silence jutsu on this room. Now, before I start, I want all of you to know that whatever I am about to say right now is highly classified information. No one outside this room must know what goes on within this room." Everyone immediately stood straight at what Tsunade said. Although Shizune did not give them the details, they knew it must be of great importance after Tsunade just cast the silence jutsu.

"Now as you guys know, Konoha suffered heavy losses during the invasion caused by Pein. Because of that, our shinobi forces are greatly weakened by it. Now, during the rebuilding of Konoha, I received Intel news of an upcoming attack on Konoha or to be more exact: Me. This attack is not from external sources but instead comes from people living in Konoha itself." This drew in looks of shock and confusion from the shinobis as they heard Tsunade shocking information.

"To be more precise, Danzo, one of the Konoha Elders, has decided that I am incapable of leading Konoha due to my close affections of a certain 'demon-brat' as he calls it, and therefore decided to lead an attack on getting rid of me tonight." Looks of confusion from the Rookies and Jounin turned to anger as they heard how Danzo saw Naruto as.

"Root ANBU…" Kakashi eyes narrowed, causing the shinobi clan leaders to gasp in surprise.

"I thought that they were disbanded by Danzo long ago? Wasn't there an order issued by the Third Hokage that the Root ANBU be disbanded? What happened?" Tsume Inuzuka said. The other clan leaders agreed as the Rookie 9 just listened to the conversation.

"You are correct Tsume-san. There was an order to disband Root. But Danzo just ignored it and secretly continued on its existence. An insider of Root has told me that during the Pein Invasion, Danzo issued orders to Root to avoid helping us in hopes of my death, giving him access to Hokage position. But we survived it narrowly; hence Danzo felt that with us weakened, he can overthrow me tonight."

"Why that little no-good, useless, old bastard! I ought to neuter him! I should feed him to my pups! They will tear him…."Tsume started ranting on how Danzo was going to end up as dog food before being interrupted by Tsunade again.

"Thank you for that wonderful and colorful suggestion Tsume-san! But more importantly, we ought to prepare ourselves for tonight. As you know, Danzo wants my position therefore he will likely attempt to take my life. The reason why I called all of you here is because Danzo has plans to assassinate you clan leaders and Jounin as well. He figures that you guys are part of his obstacle that he must clear as well." Tsunade looked at them.

"Then how may I suggest that such information be of use to us then Hokage-sama? I take it that you have not called us here today to just let us know about this correct? I believe you have a plan." Hiashi Hyuga voiced out calmly.

"Hmm… Actually Hiashi, I was trying to think of a plan. But I was hoping that since the Nara clan is being targeted as well, maybe Shikaku and Shikamaru could come out with a plan to help prevent an inside war from happening and to irradiate this threat once and for all."Tsunade smirked at both Shikaku and Shikamaru. Everyone sweat-dropped at hearing how Tsunade evaded planning the counter attack.

Both Naras looked up at the ceiling and sighed in defeat. _Troublesome…_ Both thought. Shikaku looked at Tsunade, "This is so troublesome. Fine. I think there might be a way to avoid bloodshed as much as possible. I am going to say this once as it is too troublesome to even try to repeat it so listen carefully…" the whole group huddled closely to Shikaku as he told his plans.

* * *

_-That very night-_

Danzo slowly strapped his _tanto_ to his back as he prepared himself for the coup d'e-tat. It was time. "Sai!" he called out to the darkness as he stepped out of his tent. A pale-skin Root ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Yes Danzo-sama." The Root ANBU said.

"It is time. Alert the others and commence the attack. Time is of the essence here. Get 2 Root members here to follow me. I shall personally be there to see Tsunade die. Begin." At that, Sai did a few hand seals before pressing his hand onto the unique Root symbol on his shoulder. The symbol glowed yellow for a moment before fading away, signaling the start of the attack. Two Root members appeared behind Danzo as they escorted him to the Hokage Tower. Sai followed behind.

At the Hokage Tower, everyone had gone home except for Tsunade. She still had lots of paperwork to complete and was grumbling about it. However, the grumbling did not last long as Tsunade opened her stash of sake, eliciting peals of giggles from her. Soon, Tsunade was fast asleep on her desk after drinking copious amounts of the alcoholic drink. She failed to notice the door opening to allow 3 figures entering her office.

Danzo opened the door with his 2 Root members at the forefront, ready to strike down Tsunade at a moment's notice. However, instead of being greeted with the sight of a surprised Tsunade, he was instead shocked at seeing a figure slumped all over the desk. Danzo then noticed the empty sake bottles on the floor. He sneered at the drunken figure,"Hmpf… Call yourself a Hokage when all you do is get drunk. You don't deserve the Hokage title. At least you are fast asleep. I can at least grant you a swift and painless death." Walking towards Tsunade, Danzo unsheathed his _tanto_ aiming at the slender, vulnerable neck of Tsunade before slicing it down swiftly in one stroke, decapitating it.

Tsunade's head, being freed from its body, rolled down the desk and fell on the floor. Danzo walked next to the head, inspecting it… only to see it poof into a pile of leaves. Shocked, he looked at the body… only to see it disappear into a pile of scattered leaves as well. "Shit! A genjutsu! Hurry! Dispel it!" he ordered the Root ANBU.

"Kai!" The genjutsu dispelled, only to reveal Tsunade standing in front of Danzo, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Kurenai and Shizune both stepped out from behind Tsunade, flanking her at the sides.

"So… Danzo… Surprised to see how prepared I was?" Tsunade grinned at a shocked Danzo.

Danzo was shocked at how Tsunade knew he was coming. But experience took over as he controlled his emotions and quickly brought his _tanto_ up to pierce Tsunade's heart… only to be stopped. Danzo felt himself unable to move his sword arm or any part of his body for that matter. He tried struggling against it but to no avail. "I would advise not moving too much as it will only waste your energy. My _Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)_ mirrors moves that I do." A voice sounded behind him.

"What are you doing? Attack them!" Danzo ordered his Root ANBUs but nothing happened. This only sought to infuriate Danzo more as he saw Tsunade grin widen.

"I'll let you see what happened to your men." Danzo felt his head slowly turning around. He saw Shikamaru beside him smiling as he turned his head back as well. Danzo saw two huge coffins made of sand standing where his men were at the beginning. Gaara walked out from behind the two coffins, staring at Danzo with cold, unfeeling eyes. As Danzo's head slowly turned back to regard Tsunade, he felt himself feeling helpless for that moment.

"Even if you stop me now Tsunade, you will not be able to stop the rest of my Root members. Right now as we speak, my men are taking down all the clan leaders and your supporters. If however you forfeit your role as Hokage, I may consider sparing them right now. Think fast because time is of the essence here." Danzo sneered at Tsunade.

"If you are talking about Kakashi and the others, don't worry about it. Right now, your men have already been captured by my guys already. I took the liberty of informing the rest about your betrayal to Konoha and about your coup d'e-tat. They most probably would have routed your men and are making their way here now as we speak." Tsunade cheerily replied, much to Danzo's shock and anger.

"How did you know what I was planning? And who ever said I betrayed Konoha?! You interacted with the demon-brat! You favored him! The betrayer should more likely be you! I am the one that will save Konoha and lead it to greatness! Your generations are too soft!" Danzo spoke with anger and hatred laced in every single word.

"Then enlighten me then Danzo. What would you do if you were Hokage? How did you have enough members for the coup d'e-tat immediately after Peins Invasion? Will the Elders accept you as Hokage if I was dead?"

"I see that you are ignorant Tsunade. Didn't you notice why there were not many shinobis in the village during the attack? I issued orders not to help so that I will have a chance to take you down. Becoming Hokage, I would forge Konoha into a great and powerful army to conquer the Five Shinobi Nations, showing that we are the best! The Elders? Humph! They are just old fools that are easily manipulated by me! These doddering old people would accept me once they see that I have power!" Danzo boasted.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the half blind old man in front of her. "You are the one that is the ignorant old fool, Danzo. Your time has passed the moment Minato took over the Yondaime position and still you yearn for the Hokage's seat? Times have changed and you are blind to its changes. The alliance between Suna has already shown that." She walked towards Danzo until they were close enough to see the whites of each other's eyes. "I have two visitors I want you to meet. I'm sure that they would love to hear your explanations for calling them old and doddering. Kurenai, dispel the genjutsu."

_A genjutsu over another genjutsu? _Danzo wondered in before he looked in shock at the two figures standing behind Kurenai. "Homura… Koharu… Y-You were…" Danzo stuttered.

"All along here? Yes we were Danzo. We have seen and heard everything Danzo. I must say it is shocking for you to plan such a thing when Konoha is at its weakest. Even though we might see some things eye to eye, I must say that even for such a thing it is way too degrading for you." Homura stated.

"I agree on that Homura. I could never believe you would stoop so low as to achieve Hokage status. Ignoring Konoha in times of need? Despite all that, you used us Elders to advance yourself? Konoha is ashamed of you!" Koharu added.

The pressure was getting onto Danzo as he felt himself misjudged by the Elders. _Can't they see that I am trying to save Konoha? Without power we are nothing!_ Danzo saw a figure landing on the window sill behind Tsunade. No one had noticed him yet besides Danzo. "Quick! Kill them all! Don't leave them alive!" Danzo shouted at the figure behind Tsunade and the rest. Tsunade did not even flinch or move at that order. Instead she seemed to smile even more.

"I take it that you haven't met our informant? Meet Sai. He has defected from your Root ANBU and was the one who told us of your little coup d'e-tat. Come in Sai." Tsunade gestured at Sai who simply jumped in through the window without a word.

"Humph! I never thought that you would betray me. You had such great potential in you. Seems like I was wrong." Danzo sneered at Sai.

"My apologies, Danzo-sama. But Naruto showed me the way. He showed me the importance of friendship and bonds."

"You mean the demon-brat corrupted you Sai. I see that I was wrong to have sent you on that infiltration mission."

"Hokage-sama. The rest of the Root members have been apprehended. We wait for further instructions, Hokage-sama." ANBU captain report as he entered the room. Looking at Danzo, the ANBU captain removed his mask to face him. It revealed the face of the current Team 7 leader, Yamato. Danzo looked in sudden shock before realization struck him. _So… He was there to keep Sai in check. He and the demon-brat must have corrupted Sai._

"YOSH! A job well done! Yamato! I take it that you know Danzo so introductions need not be made. I want you to gather all the villagers tomorrow at the Hokage Tower. The announcement of Danzo's betrayal and punishment will be meted out in the afternoon. Also, bring all of Danzo's Root ANBU to Ibiki Morino. I believe that they are devoid of all emotions due to the trainings of Danzo. Most probably they believe that Konoha is corrupted by Danzo's brainwashing. We need to help these people. The rest of you. Thank you for the hard work. Konoha is safe from further bloodshed thanks to you guys. Get a good rest now you guys. Be here for tomorrow's punishment!" Tsunade proudly said as Yamato escorted Danzo and the two Root members to the prison cells whilst everyone left.

"Hokage-sama…" Tsunade turned her head to see that both Elders were still in the office. Sighing, Tsunade sat on her chair and took out her sake bottles.

"Yes Elders?"

"We apologize for doubting you from the start. But please bear in mind that we were only acting for the sake of Konoha's safety. We need to ensure its safety. Maybe some suggestions we gave were wrong, but please forgive us. However, we need to know what your plans are regarding about Danzo. He has served Konoha for a long time. Even if he had betrayed you, we feel that he did it because of his own thinking of saving Konoha. We wish to plead you for a lighter sentence on Danzo. In time, maybe he will see the error of his ways. You were right in saying our generation has passed. But regardless, we will still give advice due to our experience." Homura said.

"Hmmm… Fine then. I understand the rationality from where you Elders are coming from. Take a seat then. We shall discuss Danzo's punishment then." Tsunade sighed as she gestured at the seats for the Elders to sit. _This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

-_Next day afternoon, Konoha-_

Everyone from Konoha was gathered at the front of the Hokage Tower. The villagers were all discussing about the importance of this gathering. Rumors of the Kyuubi being unleashed was being spread about like wildfire. Many villagers were cursing Naruto for letting the Kyuubi escape. The shinobis that heard those rumors looked away in disgust at the shallow thoughts of the villagers. More confusion arose as the crowd saw Tsunade walked out the balcony of Hokage Tower, Homura and Koharu of the Elders beside her, whilst Danzo was escorted out by ANBU members.

Tsunade looked at the crowd before raising her hands up, demanding silence. The buzzing slowly died down as the crowd awaited Tsunade to start speaking.

"People of Konoha! Today, I have called you to gather here today to announce two things of great importance. Firstly, as you all know, Pein invaded Konoha and destroyed it in the process. It was due to the effort of Konoha shinobis that drove Pein away. However, what you civilians did not was that the Konoha shinobis actually did not have the ability to defeat Pein. In fact, we were unable to stop Pein at all. Jiraya, one of the legendary Sannin, died to give us information as to how to defeat Pein. Still we were incapable of doing so. However, at Konoha greatest need, one man stood up and defended Konoha. That person was Naruto! He single-handedly defeated Pein and sacrificed his life to save Konoha's!" At the announcement, the silence in the crowd dissolved into loud gasps of shocks.

Never had they expected that the one that they called a demon-boy would save their lives. There were loud murmurs and whispering amongst the villagers as they tried to make out of the big news. Tsunade cleared her throat loudly to gain the villagers attention before announcing, "By the way, Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and the forth Hokage. The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze! This secret was meant to keep him safe from Minato's enemies outside Konoha, but apparently, Naruto's enemies seem to be those inside Konoha walls itself." Looks of shock and confusion slowly became one of guiltiness as they realized how they have been treating the Yondaime's son and of how the Yondaime sacrificed his live to seal the Kyuubi and now how Naruto sacrificed his live as well: All for the sake of saving Konoha.

Ayame and her father, Teuchi, were proud as they knew Naruto better than the other villagers. Since the facts about Naruto's parentage have been explained, Teuchi was proud that Naruto was the son of his once long-time favorite customer, Minato. He remembered when Teuchi was still a teenager; Minato always visited the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and ate as much as Naruto used to eat.

The Konoha 10 did not flinch when they heard of Naruto's Kyuubi because they knew of it long ago during their interactions with Naruto. But they were surprised to hear that Naruto's father was the Konoha's Yellow Flash Yondaime, Minato. They could have never expected it, except maybe from Shikamaru who could deduce that but somehow found it troublesome to even try finding out Naruto's father.

Tsunade looked at the people with a smug look on her face. _Finally realized that Naruto wasn't all that you thought they would be huh. Sigh… Naruto, if only you were here to see the villages' reactions…_ Oh, how the people have ignored and hated Naruto. But how Naruto has persevered to become the strong shinobi he is right now. Tsunade suddenly became serious again and looked at the masses below.

"Listen up! What I have told you is only the first thing of great importance! Now… The second news is related to Peins' Invasion. During the Invasion, we had a lack of shinobis in the fight. After much investigation by our intelligence network, we found out that they were Root ANBU and that they were under specific orders by Danzo himself. He ordered the Root members to avoid helping Konoha in hopes of Pein killing me, the Hokage, so that he can usurp the Hokage seat for himself. Thanks to the help of Naruto, Danzo plans failed. But yesterday night, he planned a coup d'e-tat to remove me and the other shinobi clan leaders to achieve his ambitions. We were lucky to have an intelligence spy in Root to warn us of the impending attack, thus apprehending Danzo and Root with avoidance of bloodshed." Tsunade paused, gesturing for Danzo to step forth.

The effect was instantaneous. The admiration and respect for Danzo crumbled into dust as Tsunade explained the news. Some villagers shouted for Danzo's death whilst others just looked away from Danzo in disgust.

Tsunade raised her hand up once again to call for the villagers' attention. "Alright. Now that you have heard the truth about Danzo's betrayal, I will now announce his punishment. By law of Konoha, any form of acts of betrayal and planning a coup d'e-tat against the Hokage is subjected the life sentence or the death penalty. However, the Elders have pleaded on behalf of Danzo to give a lenient sentence because of Danzo's heroic acts in the past. I myself agree with that reasoning. However, I cannot condone a man who betrayed Konoha in times of great needs for his own selfish reasons. Henceforth, Danzo will be banished from Konoha from today onwards. You will be escorted by ANBU guards to retrieve your belongings before being exiled from Konoha. You will not take another step into Konoha again. Any attempt to do so will be met with aggressive force."

Tsunade actually wanted the death of Danzo, but she felt that some villagers still have strong feelings for Danzo. Killing him might spark a civil war. _I hope I made the right decision of exiling him instead of killing him. This is so frustrating being a Hokage… I need sake after this… _

That day, Danzo walked out of Konoha, head held high as he promised the downfall of Konoha and that he will eventually become Hokage. None of the villagers believed him and left him to the ranting of an old senile man.

* * *

_-One month after the exile of Danzo-_

The funeral wake of Teacher and Student, Jiraya and Naruto, was carried out peacefully 2 weeks after the exile of Danzo. The whole of Konoha attended the wake that day. Everyone paid their respects, praying for Naruto's forgiveness. Out of the Konoha 10, Hinata Hyuga cried the most. Everyone could understand the pain she felt as Hinata feelings for the blond was well known to all except for the boy himself. Tsunade herself shed a few tears. When everyone left, the Konoha 10, Konohamaru and his gang, Tsunade, Gaara and his siblings: Temari and Kankuro, the Jounins, Ayame and Teuchi, and most of the other shinobis stayed behind to remember the times. When it was time to go, only Hinata and Sakura stayed behind the latest. It rained that night, showing the pain in everyone's hearts. It was a sad day.

Today. It was a bright day as everyone was busy working on rebuilding Konoha. Already results could be seen as buildings are slowly but steadily being completed. Still there were lots more to complete. Konoha is slowly replenishing its funding as the shinobis were at their full strength and missions were slowly coming. Gaara and the Suna helpers went back to Sunagakure despite protests from Gaara. Tsunade had to force them out of Konoha as news of Suna deteriorating in its political strength reached her a week ago. Therefore, Gaara brought his people back to Suna to right things wrong. It was a great day today and nothing could go wrong. Or so one thought….

_**BANG!**_ The door slammed opened with such force it almost blew off its hinges. "Tsunade-sama!" a blurry blue-white figure shouted as he rushed in the door. Without a thought, Tsunade immediately grabbed her ultra-thick mission logbook that she was holding and hurled it at the figure. _Damn that Naruto! Wait… Naruto is gone… Sigh… Even his habits still irritate me…_ Tsunade sadly thought as she realized the figure was not Naruto but his Team Leader: Kakashi.

_WOAH! Luckily I saw the book and avoided it. Who knew what might have happened if I didn't stop in time and got hit by it. Note to self: Do not slam through the doors next time. _Sweat dropped off Kakashi as he looked behind to see the book imprint on the wall as the book flew with so much force it went through the wall.

"What is it you want Kakashi?" Tsunade grumpily asked as she took out her sake bottle to pour a cup of sake for herself.

"This, Hokage-sama! Look!" Kakashi removed the book from his weapons pouch and held it in front of Tsunade's face, pointing at it impatiently. He was rewarded with a spray of sake in the face as Tsunade took one look at the book whilst drinking and coughed out the sake onto Kakashi.

"Ppphhhhh!!" Tsunade spluttered as she tried to wipe her mouth. "What do you think you are doing Kakashi! For what reasons do I want to see your Icha Icha book? You want to die that badly?" Tsunade had composed herself as her eyebrows started twitching whilst she cracked her knuckles, promising pain to the one standing in front of her.

"No no no!! That's not what I want! I am trying to show you this book! Look! Look at the date! This is the latest book of the Icha Icha series! It just came out in the market recently!" Kakashi hastily gestured at the book and pointed at the published date. The date showed that it was published sometime within this month.

Tsunade blinked in confusion at the published date. Slowly, realization dawned at her as she remembered the author of the book. _It can't be… Can it? Is he really alive? _Tsunade wondered in shock.

* * *

_**A/N: WAAAHHH FINALLY!! Done!! Mmm… Left off with a cliffhanger for you guys now... Hahaha... What do you think will happen next? Heh**_

_**Ok. For those that request for Naruto's appearance, well, let's say that he will make an appearance next chapter ok? Hahaha... Sorry that it had to take quite so long for him to appear but the story must be told the way I saw it as. Adding in things too early might spoil some features.**_

_**Mmm… For those who might think that the fight between Danzo and Tsunade was too fast, I'm sorry... I know I should write more as to how the other clan members caught the Root ANBU but somehow time didn't go on their side. Heh... Sorry guys...**_

_**Oh well, there was abeit of arguments between the characters and me but we settled it all already... Hope you enjoy today's chapter and wait patiently for the next one... Cheerio!**_

* * *

_Arguments faced:_

_Naruto: Eh Author-san! Why haven't I been inside the script for a long time!_

_Me (Author): Eh?? I'm sorry! But it's not my fault that your part does not come! I write the story as I see fit. And right now you don't play a part at all._

_Naruto: NANI?!! What did you say you teme! The name of this fan fiction is NARUTO! NARUTO! AND I am NARUTO! And I don't play a part at all? Teme…. Take this! RASENGAN! (Table exploded as I narrowly avoided it)_

_Me: Alright Alright!! Your part will come next chapter ok? Geez, cant you be patient for the moment? Stupid hyper active ninja… Why did I have to write him in the first place...? Sighs..._

_Naruto: (Apparently didn't hear what I said) YEAH!! YEAH!! (Naruto jumps around prancing like an idiot)_

_Me: But don't expect me to put you as the hero! It's not time yet!_

_Naruto: NANI!!??!!!_

_Danzo: Move away demon-brat! I need to speak a few words with the writer. YOU! Why did my lines become so short! Why was my role so short? I'm one of the Elders! I ought to have my script much longer! What is the meaning of all this!_

_ROOT ANBU: YeaH!! What about us? We didn't even do anything! And we are ANBU! Where are our fight scenes?_

_**The whole room was full of people grumbling and complaining.**_

_Me: ARGHH!!! SHUT IT!!!_

_Danzo: Don't use that tone of voice on me young one… We will leave after you write us a longer script._

_Me: (Wearily) Listen fellows… The story has already been written from the start. I only wrote it as it was being told. I didn't write this script. Kami did. If you have issues please take it with her. I'm just Kami's flunky… Please… Onegai…_

_All the characters: Kami wrote this? Fine! Let's find her! (All of them shoved each other out of the door)_

_Me: (Heaves a sigh of relief) Now that they are all gone, I can finally concentrate. Phew!_

_**Up above in the clouds**_

_Kami: Ooo you stupid baka! You brought them to me! Sigh… Why did I ever create this story…?_

_**END **__****_


	6. Chapter 5 : Awakening

Disclaimer? Look in first chapter… =P

Ok! 5th Chapter is now out! Sorry it took some time, Fell sick during the past 2 days… Now… This chapter isn't very interesting although it gave a teensy-wittle peek on what's to come in the story. So read and enjoy! **1300+ hits! Not too bad! *drools* Need MOrE!!**

**BUT WAIT!** A few shout-outs to some questions and some thx..

To Deneme: MM!! GOOD qns! Danzo by right shouldn't have been exiled because of his knowledge of Konoha, but yet in my story he did. This is meant to serve as a juicier plot to this story. If I did let Danzo die or confine him in Konoha, it would shorten my story. Don't worry about his knowledge about Konoha, all will come to light in time to come. *Spoiler Alert there*

And to count-zechs00, vash3055 and CattyGothLoli for the undying support in review writing. Especially count-zechs00, who gave much thoughts into this story! TY!!!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"No no no!! That's not what I want! I am trying to show you this book! Look! Look at the date! This is the latest book of the Icha Icha series! It just came out in the market recently!" Kakashi hastily gestured at the book and pointed at the published date. The date showed that it was published sometime within this month.

Tsunade blinked in confusion at the published date. Slowly, realization dawned at her as she remembered the author of the book. _It can't be… Can it? Is he really alive? _Tsunade wondered in shock.

* * *

Chapter 5 –

_-Back to the past, 1 week after Pein's Invasion, Unknown location-_

It was a bright and sunny morning as the sun rose in its entire graceful manner. The bright light slowly crept up the grass and trees, lighting it up to a new beginning. Birds chirped happily as they began their daily food hunting routine. Roosters crowed proudly, adding to the melody of the beautiful day. The village slowly roused from its deep slumber to begin a fresh and new morning. Its was the same like any other day as all the inhabitants except for one unconscious person living in the village woke up to the morning. However, today will be different from the other days before.

The sun slowly crept up the house that lived furthest away from the village. It was a quite a lovely house with honey-suckle growing on the sides of the house. A garden filled with a multitude of flowers, giving the house a beautiful and energetic feeling to it. Sunlight slowly bathed the house in its warm glow and filtered in through the windows. Light shined on the sleeping figure lying on the bed beneath the window. The figure scrunched his eyes to ignore the sunlight and tried to turn on his side to try to win a losing battle against the sun. It was a bad mistake.

"Ohh…" he groaned in pain as he felt pain coursing through his sides.

"Rin! Our patient is awake!" an elderly voice called out.

"I'm coming! Yawn…" a female voice sounded out through the house. Soft footsteps could be heard as Rin walked towards the room where the patient groaning in pain.

He slowly opened his eyes as he took in the sunlight shining brightly in his face. Pain still ran through his body although it subsided a little. _Where am I? _He thought. All of a sudden his blue cerulean eyes shot wide open and he pushed himself up quickly… Only to be greeted with a shooting pain all over his body. He fell back onto the bed as he cried out loudly in pain.

"Calm down young man. There is nothing dangerous here. You suffered severe injuries so I would advise on not moving too quickly for the time being. Injuries take time to heal you know." The old man said.

"Yeah! Its tiring trying to heal you again you know." Rin voiced out her own two ryou worth.

"W-W-What? Who are you people? Where am I? What happened? Why was I brought here?" the boy eyed them with suspicion.

"Hey! You know, you should try to be more respectful to us! We found you all badly beaten up and on the brink of death and we saved you! We are your saviors! You should be thanking us and giving us your name before asking for ours! How rude!" Rin stepped forward with hands on her hips, her face set in a frown.

"I-I-I… Gomen… I just don't remember anything after the explosion and I was kind of taken aback by everything around me when I woke up I guess. Thank you for saving me… Gomen… Ehh… My name is Naruto Uzumaki. A Konoha shinobi. Now who are you guys?" Naruto asked as he gingerly propped himself up on his elbows after the pain slowly went down.

"I'm Rin, your own one lady medical center! And you need to calm down; your wounds will reopen if you do that stunt again." Rin said as she helped Naruto sit up, propping some pillows behind him.

Naruto glanced down at his body to see that he was swathed in bandages. Every part of his body hurts at every little motion he made. Naruto tried to recall the last thing he remembers before he fainted: The confrontation with Pein. Pein giving him the Rinnegan. Tobi appearing. Tobi taking away the Kyuubi. _TOBI!!_ Naruto thought before moving his legs to get himself off the bed, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to push yourself again! You need to rest and recover your wounds before moving about!" Rin exclaimed as she tried to get Naruto to lie down on the bed.

Furiously, Naruto tried to push Rin away, but he was so weak he could only manage to weakly raise his arms. Seeing his futile attempts at trying to push Rin aside, Naruto shouted with anger and panic in his words. "Let me go! Konoha is in danger! My friends are in danger! I cannot lose another important person to me! Please!" With that last word, Naruto dissolved into a crying heap as he felt his energy leaving him. He knew that he was too weak to even leave the house. He felt hopeless.

"Calm down young man. Nothing is going to happen to Konoha. Trust me." The old man said calmly. Naruto quietened down as he heard the words of the old man. Calmness washed through his body at hearing the quiet but strong voice of the man. He looked at the old man. Naruto saw in the old man's eyes that he have gone through a lot and seen many things. Wisdom and power flowed through the man's eyes. "You have a lot to learn for the time being Naruto. You are still not ready to deal with the world yet. You, who used to hold the power of the Kyuubi inside, needs to be ready for when the time comes. But for now, you need rest."

Naruto looked up in wonder at the old man. "W-Who are you os-san? How did you know that I am the Kyuubi's carrier? And how did you know I lost Kyuubi?" Naruto couldn't believe that the old man knew so much about him, but yet looking at the old man's eyes, he felt that he could trust the old man. Rin had finally coaxed Naruto to lie back down on the bed and she waved a hand glowing with green chakra over his face before proceeding on Naruto's body: his wounds reopened, judging by the blood slowly seeping out of his bandages. Naruto felt himself light-headed and feeling very tired and sleepy all off a sudden. He tried to keep his eyes opened but failed. As he drifted away to sleep, he could only faintly hear the old man's reply…

"I'm someone who is here to make things right Naruto… I'm here to atone for my mistakes…" The old man softly said as he watched Naruto slowly drift off the sleep. He smiled sadly as he stared at Naruto's sleeping face, as if remembering all the past memories. The old man turned around and walked away. _Sigh… There is much to be done when Naruto wakes up. I guess that preparations have best better be made now._

"Rin, protect Naruto. He is the prophesized boy after all. He has much to learn when he awakes. Till then, take care of him please." The old man's voice drifted into the room as he walked out.

"Humph! You don't need to tell me that! You know that I would never turn my back against anyone from my own village!" Rin haughtily replied, turning around to stick her tongue out at the shambling form walking away.

It was a day like any other that day.

* * *

_-Back to the present, 3 months after Pein's Invasion, Konoha-_

"Can it really be him Kakashi?" Tsunade asked with hope in her voice. Both her eyes were riveted on the name of the book held in front of her by Kakashi. Her hands gripped the sides of the desk so tightly that the wooden desk groaned at the barely-controlled force in Tsunade. "Do you think he is alive?"

"I have no idea Hokage-sama. The only thing that I can guarantee is that this book has all the makings of the previous series. That is why I wanted to show it to you Hokage-sama. I thought maybe you could have more insight into this." Kakashi confidently said.

Tsunade sat back on her desk, releasing her grip on the table as she tried to comprehend the information. "Hmm… If what you say is true… Then Jiraya is really alive after all… But if that is the case, why would he be hiding? It's been 3 months already… I wonder if he knew that Naruto died fighting against Pein?" With that said, an air of sadness came over both Kakashi and Tsunade. The name Naruto brought many memories to both of them.

"Tsunade-sama, here is today's paperwork and… Oh! Hi Kakashi-san! What brings you here so early in the morning? Looking for a mission?" Shizune cheerily said as she walked in carrying a huge stack of paperwork with Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig, tottering behind her. "Buhi!" Tonton oinked, as if greeting Kakashi as well.

"Yo! Nope! Not looking for a mission today Shizune-san. I am discussing the possibility that Jiraya might be still alive." Kakashi said in a kind of offhand manner. It took a few seconds for Shizune to process the information as she continued walking towards the desk. Realization dawned on her as she dropped the stack of papers on the floor and stared at Kakashi wide-eyed.

"W-W-What? Jiraya's alive? H-H-How?" Shizune spluttered in shock. She looked at Kakashi before looking at Tsunade in a questioning manner.

"We have no idea yet, Shizune. We can only assume that he is alive judging by the published date of the Icha Icha Goodbye series. Other than that, we are totally clueless as to whether he really is alive. However, Kakashi feels otherwise because the book has the same writing style of the other series." Tsunade said as Kakashi showed Shizune the published date of the book.

"Then we must send people out to search for him, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"I'm aware of that Shizune, but think about it. We are already short-handed as it is. All our shinobis are out on missions to try to help replenish Konoha's funds. We have lost much during the Invasion. There are no more shinobis that are currently free…" Tsunade slowly stopped lecturing Shizune to look at Kakashi with a weird look on her face. Shizune saw where the conversation was heading to and turned to face Kakashi as well. Both pair of eyes looked at Kakashi expectantly as he took a step back towards the door, sweat forming on his face.

"Where do you think you are going Kakashi-kunnnn?" Shizune sweetly asked, dragging the 'kun' honorific.

"Eh… Erm… I think I might have forgotten to buy for the old lady that I usually help some milk. Gotta go!" Kakashi answered nervously. He turned around and took a few steps towards the opened doors but faltered when he heard Tsunade speak.

"Kakashi……." Tsunade drawled in a stern tone.

_Oh no! I don't like where this is going…_ Kakashi slowly turned his head to face Tsunade. It seems that there is no escape. His fate has been sealed the moment he chose to show the book. "H-Hai? Hokage-sama?" He stuttered out, more sweat forming on the back of his head.

"YOSH! It's decided! You, Kakashi, shall trace and find the book publisher! Search and find if Jiraya is still alive! If it's not Jiraya who published it, find out who wrote the script and if he or she is related to the Sannin! This will be your S-rank mission! I expect reports monthly!" Tsunade pointed a finger at Kakashi, who had dropped his head down in sadness at being given such a nearly impossible task. _Why did I have to be the one to show her the book… Now I have to go on a very long mission… And I so wanted to read the book still! Me and my big mouth!_ Kakashi sadly thought.

* * *

_-At another part of Konoha-_

Sakura walked on the trail below her absentmindedly. She just got back from her mission and had a bit of time left before the day grew old. Taking this opportunity to rest, she started walking past the houses around her as she let her legs guide the way. As she walked past the clearings, she came to the familiar sight of the memorial headstone planted in the middle. A figure was standing there looking at the headstone as well.

"Hinata? Back from your mission already?" Sakura questioned the lavender-haired girl that was staring at the headstone.

"A-Ano. Ohaiyo Sakura-chan. Hai… I just came back from my mission today. I wanted to come here to tell Naruto-kun about it. What about you Sakura-chan?" Hinata spoke softly. Over the years, Hinata had grown into a very lovely lady. Her shyness in the past has slowly been erased over the years as a Genin. During the loss of Naruto though, Hinata started becoming more determined in her actions. She started training harder than before, surpassing many in her achievements. She became an image of Naruto minus the hyperactive energy and including the shyness in her own way.

"Yeah. Just gotten back from my mission. It was kinda boring, some lousy escort mission. The family I was escorting had a boy our age though. He was quite cute, although had quite a temper." Sakura smiled at Hinata who just giggled in return. During the aftermath of the invasion, both Sakura and Hinata became fast friends due to the strong bond they shared with Naruto: Sakura cause of the friendship within them in Team 7, Hinata cause of the undying love for Naruto. After the funeral both Sakura and Hinata has been coming to visit the memorial stone where Sakura carved Naruto's name on it. During which, both of them have been trading stories of their daily lives and missions to let Naruto know how they have been.

As both Hinata and Sakura sat down, they started trading stories on their missions that they have been doing lately. Sakura has now become one of the top few medic-nins in Konoha, only to be surpassed by Shizune and of course, Tsunade her mentor. Hinata has become a very accomplished kunoichi. Her use of Byakugan and taijutsu has mixed perfectly that during trainings with her father, Hiashi, or with Neji, both of them are hard-pressed to try to avoid her hits. Her defense has improved as well with the use of perfecting _Shugohakke __Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)_ to the point where her ultimate defense can protect 2 people near her as well.

"Neji-niisan has been warming up to his team more lately. Especially when it comes to Tenten. Sometimes when I talk to him in the house about her, niisan will blush slightly and look away." Hinata traded gossips with Sakura.

"Really? Hmm… Tenten and Neji eh… I wonder what will happen… Hee… Anyway, I bet all Hyuga's are the same. You guys blush at the mention of your loved one name's." Sakura teased Hinata as Hinata's face started to blush slightly.

"That's not true Sakura-chan. We… We…" Hinata pouted, trying to find a rebuttal but failing to find an answer to Sakura's teasing.

"Haha… Hmm… It's getting dark already; I think we better go already Hinata." Sakura looked up at the sky.

Time flew by as they continued trading stories and some gossips about the Konoha 11. Sakura and Hinata both stood up and patted themselves clean before saying goodbye to Naruto. Both turned and walked down the trail leading back to Konoha. Hinata was feeling sad as she walked back to Konoha. She still hoped that Naruto didn't die and that she had confessed to Naruto earlier.

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you remember that time when Naruto got screamed by Iruka-sensei because his _Henge _jutsu was horrible?" Sakura spoke, looking at Hinata with a kind smile.

_She must be feeling the same as I feel. That's why she wanted to talk about happy memories of Naruto-kun. Alright, I must not let __myself down, I must be strong… Naruto-kun, please watch over me… _Hinata thought. "Y-Yes Sakura-chan. Haha… After that he did the _Oiroke_ jutsu, causing Iruka-sensei to be hospitalized because of blood loss." Hinata giggled as she traded happy moments of Naruto with Sakura.

The walk back to Konoha was one filled with laughter and joy, causing onlookers to look at the girls with curious expressions. Finally, both girls reached Konoha where they had to separate to their different locations. Sakura had to return to Tsunade to report to her about the mission, whilst Hinata had to go back to the Hyuga mansion for training. Saying their goodbyes and making promises to meet each other soon again, both girls headed their separate ways.

* * *

_-Back in the Hyuga mansion-_

Hiashi sigh in relief as he closed the doors of the meeting room. He just had a meeting with the elders of the Hyuga clan and they were driving him insane with their never-ending drivel. Demands and questions were being made and Hiashi, being the head of the Hyuga clan, had to settle them. Walking towards his room, he saw that Neji was busy practicing his _Jūken (Gentle Fist)_ in the Hyuga's gardens. _He looks so much like his father, always so dedicated in his skills. I hope his social life has not been dampened by it._ Hiashi allowed a brief smile to cross his face before smothering it into his cold and calm manner.

Life has changed for better for both Hiashi and Neji with Hinata the cause of it. Her determination has surprised Hiashi that he started to see her for what she really is: his daughter. Both Neji and Hiashi have begun to treat each other with more respect and compassion, like a family. Hiashi could only thank Naruto for being responsible in all the change that happened within the Hyuga family. However, the compassion and love could only exist with Hiashi's family. The elders still whined and complained and were as ever always stuck up. Life between the Main Branch and Caged Branch remained as usual: cold and unfeeling.

Reaching his room, Hiashi opened it to see on his desk was a stack of papers. _Sigh… The elders apparently aren't as old as they looked. The meeting just ended and now the piece of paper is already awaiting approval. I wonder how Hinata would feel about this. Hinata… It's almost time for you to choose…_ Hiashi sighed as he walked over to his desk and looked at the papers, flipping through them._ I wonder how am I going to break this to her._ _Speaking of which, Neji has yet to choose one as well has he? Well I guess I better find out…_

Hiashi sighed again before standing up and going out to search for Neji in the gardens. It was going to be a long while and a long talk it seems.

* * *

_-Meanwhile in a __Northern part of the outskirts of the Land of Fire-_

_It was cold and windy at night.__ The moon shined above, reflecting the Sun's rays onto the forest below, illuminating it with the eerie light. The forests at night seemed to come alive as they swayed in tune with the wind's haunting melody. Branches fought against branches in a never-ending battle, tearing leaves from its twigs with each violent swipe. Howls of a pack wolf echoed through the night as it called for its pack to begin their fearless hunt into the night. Rabbits darted in fear as they heard the cries of the wolves. Snakes slithered up trees as they tasted the air, searching for unknowingly prey sleeping in the treetops. The forest was a vision of fear and horror as the night grew darker._

_The village was closed at night. Families locked their doors and __windows as they waited for another night to pass peacefully. Children sleep quietly, huddled with their parents for warmth. Rubbish was always cleared before night approached: to prevent the wolves from ravaging the town. It was all quiet in the town living near the outskirts of the Land of Fire. However, a slight tapping sound echoed through the village, announcing an unwanted arrival._

_A person walked __towards the village, a walking stick held in his right hand to support his movements. He walked with a slight limp, implying injury to his legs that were either unable to recover or left alone. His figure was illuminated by the Moon's rays as he stepped out of the shadows that hid him in the forest trail. Bandages covered the right side of his face and forehead, implying blindness is his right eye, caused by maybe a war or accident. Wrinkles lined the sides of his face, showing the old age the man has lived through. A scar shaped like a cross marked his chin, further emphasizing that the man has been through a lot in life. He walked with a hobbling but yet controlled gait, showing his assertiveness manner. His back ram-rod straight, he walked towards the village._

_Carefully, he rummaged through the pile of rubbish as he looked for food. The man had been starving when he began __this treacherous journey. Despite walking from village to village occasionally, people refused to give food to him due to his haughty behavior. He had looked down on the villagers living outside Konoha, causing the villagers to avoid him and ostracized him. Villagers refused to give him food, forcing him to become a scavenger to feed his hungry stomach._

_Success! The man discovered some leftover meat that was just disposed and a half eaten apple that was slightly rotting inside. Ignoring the hunger pains that pierced his stomach, he gobbled up the meat quickly, trying to smother the taste of the meat that was mixed inside the pile of rubbish before. All too soon his stomach growled for more, but he had none to give left. The apple was meant for his next meal. Scrounging the rubbish bin for more 'tasty' tidbits, the man found a few more half rotten fruits, allowing him a slight reprieve in hunting for more food as he found himself a few days worth of food._

_Opening his bag to store the rotten fruits, the man failed to notice a shadow that was stalking him from behind. It came closer as the man turned his back on it. It has been a long time since such a prey had emerged at night. A growl escaped from its mouth, __announcing its arrival to the man. The man froze for a moment as he heard the growl before turning to face the hunter. It was a wolf. The hobbling steps showed that this wolf recently lost in the battle for alpha male and is probably alone right now. It did not exactly mean that the wolf was weak in any sense. It still bristled with power within its lean and muscular body._

_The wolf growled again, its fur bristling as it opened its jaws to reveal rows of pointed teeth. __It carefully inched forward towards the man, stalking him, analyzing him. The man sneered at the creature and slowly unscrewed his cane to reveal a sharp double-edged tanto. Raising it to his front, the man regarded the wolf as a hunted instead of a hunter. With the death of the wolf, there would be food for him to last._

"_I will get you for this Tsunade and the whole of Konoha… __You will regret that you ever exiled me…" Danzo cursed under his breath before the wolf growled one last time before it pounced towards him._

* * *

_**END of Chapter!**_

I must say its kinda short this time… The story for this chapter is like a filler for the story I guess… Like Naruto episodes before Shipuuden began… HAH!

But still, I tried to show much into what may occur next… Hiashi and with Hinata's problems… Naruto awakens…

HAHAH.. Wait for next chapter… In the mean time, Guys pls read and review.. more reviews usually mean more encouragement for me.. =P

Enjoy urself!!


	7. Chapter 6 : Training

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Wish I did though.. SiGH!!!_

_Alright! Before we start the story here's to some shout outs:_

_To _count-zechs00 : Its kinda freaky how you can predict some of my stuff... HEHEH… Like you are my alter ego… Won't say what stuff though, might spoil the story.

To Rose Tiger: I too want Naruto to come home... But somehow, his time has not come yet… Sorry =P…

ALRIGHT! Back to story..

* * *

**BACK at Last Chapter – Awakening:**

**Actually there is no need to go back to last chap. HEE!! **

* * *

Chapter 6 - Training

_-1 month after Pein's Invasion, unknown location-_

Naruto raced forward through the hail of shuriken and kunai flying in the air. He dodged them with relative ease and when in danger of being hurt by them, used his _Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)_ technique to pull him to safety. A kunai landed in front of him as he narrowly avoided the last shuriken flying past him. _Exploding tag!_ Naruto briefly saw the tell-tale sign of the white sheet of paper wrapped on the kunai before it exploded. Quickly he broke his arms up to protect his upper body knowing that he is unable to avoid the explosion. The landscape in front of Naruto erupted as the kunai exploded, flinging Naruto away in a flurry of dirt and smoke. Naruto flew back, coming to a stop at the base of a tree. Hiding behind the tree from his unseen assailant, Naruto took a brief moment to look at the scene around him.

Patches of brown dirt lined the area around Naruto, showing the parts where explosive tags were used on. Trees were brutally torned apart whilst some of the trees were hanging on the last few vestiges of their trunks. It was a battlefield scene all around Naruto. Naruto rubbed his singed arms as they took the brunt of the explosion. He peeked around the tree to see his assailant's shadow slowly walking forward. _Kuso! How do I counter her attacks?! There has to be a way!_ Naruto panicked as he try to find a way to counter the kunoichi approaching.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? I thought you were supposed to do better? Where were the skills I taught you?" Rin taunted Naruto as she walked towards the tree housing Naruto.

_Damn her! Acting all high and mighty just because she taught me new jutsus!_ Naruto cursed as he raised his palm which was glowing with a pale greenish light over his wounds. The wounds closed up and healed as the healing chakra formed new skin cells on his cuts. _Still… Her healing jutsu that she taught does come in handy at times like this…_ Naruto allowed himself a brief smile before he focused on the topic at hand: Defeating Rin. _Ehh… I wonder what Shikamaru or Kakashi-sensei would do when caught in this situation…_ Naruto concentrated as he tried to formulate a plan. A smile slowly formed on his face as he found a method to defeat Rin.

Rin removed from her weapons pouch an exploding kunai as she prepared to throw it at the tree Naruto is currently hiding. Flinging the kunai at the tree, the kunai stuck fast and exploded into a mess of splinters and wood. Smoke flooded from the area Naruto last stood, indicating he used a smoke bomb to mask his presence. Peering through the thick smoke, Rin noticed a shadowy figure coming closer towards her. Instinctively, she flipped back to see that Naruto burst out through the smoke to reveal in his hand a glowing blue Rasengan poised to pierce her.

"Hah! Those frontal attacks won't work against me kid! You still have a long way to go!" Rin shouted as she pushed Naruto's hand aside whilst she used her remaining free hand to tap on Naruto's chakra points on his hand. The Rasengan dissolved as Naruto became unable to use his right hand as it fell limply on his side. The match then dissolved into a bout of taijutsu as both Naruto and Rin exchanged punches and kicks. Rin dodged a roundhouse punch aimed for her head as she replied with a jab to Naruto's stomach, her hand glowing with a chakra scalpel. Naruto grunted as he forced himself back, narrowly avoiding the blade's tip. He brought up his right knee, only to be blocked by Rin's forearm.

The match continued with attacks being met with parries from both parties. The sparring match lasted for a good 10 minutes with both suffering from slight nicks and cuts before the match upped a notch. Rin and Naruto jumped back away from each other, kunai raised to attack again. "Your taijutsu has improved greatly Naruto-kun. Let's see how your ninjutsu is now." Rin smiled before swiftly forming hand seals. "_Doton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu! (_Earth Release: Earth Pillar Prison)" Rin placed her hands on the ground as large rock pillars flew out of the ground, surrounding Naruto. "Yield, Naruto-kun?" Rin grinned at the stunned Naruto who was looking at the prison in bewilderment.

Naruto looked at Rin and gave a big smile on his face. Rin suddenly felt a growing unease looking at the grinning Naruto. _It can't be! Shadow Clone!_ The Naruto clone poofed into smoke, confirming Rin's unease. _Oh no! Where is he?_ "Where is he!?" Rin voiced out in confusion as she looked around trying to search for Naruto.

"Here I am!" The ground below Rin erupted as Naruto and 4 clones jumped up from below. The sudden rush of attack took Rin by surprise. "_U! Zu! Ma! Ki!_" Each clone shouted as they each took turns to attack Rin, each one seemingly to push Rin higher into the air. Only to be met with an overhead kick by Naruto, forcing Rin down at high speeds towards the ground. "_Naruto Rendan!_" Naruto called out as Rin flew head first into the ground… only to dissolve into the ground below. "_Tsuchi Bunshin! (Earth Clone)"_ Naruto cried out in horror at being played for a fool. It was too late. Rin appeared behind Naruto as he was in mid-air still, grabbing him from behind.

"Nice technique Naruto. But you left yourself vulnerable. My turn now." Rin grabbed Naruto and pulled him below, aiming a kick at his midriff. Naruto landed with so much force he created a crater on the ground upon impact. Rin looked at the crater Naruto had created. "Had enough, Naruto-kun?" she grinned at him evilly.

"Ugh… N-No… Not yet… I'm not giving up so easily… To do so would to forfeit my dreams of being Hokage. And I never go back on my way." Naruto gasped in large amounts of air as he pushed himself slowly up, his knees and arms trembling from the impact. Blood dripped on the sides of his mouth as he coughed up spurts of blood. He looked at Rin with strong determination in his eyes. "That's the way of my nindo! My ninja way!" Naruto shouted as he pumped chakra throughout his whole body to heal all his injuries just like Rin had taught him before. He dug deep into his chakra reserves to pull out more chakra than usual to speed up the healing process. _Rin's so close to me. I can do this!_ Naruto summoned a clone and immediately he focused on creating a _Rasengan._ Forming it quickly, he quickly dispelled the clone and ran towards Rin. Rin started flipping backwards to avoid the _Rasengan_ as Naruto started chasing her. _I need to be faster! Come on! _Unknowingly, he started pumping more chakra out of his body to increase his speed. Suddenly, everything seemed slow motion to Naruto as he felt like he moved so much faster than before. Staring at Rin, he suddenly could see the blue aura that was emitting out from Rin. He could even see and predict Rin's movement with every passing second. _W-W-What's going on? Is this another of Rin's jutsu?_ Naruto shook his head clear of thoughts and ran forwards, Rasengan in hand.

Rin watched with interest as she saw Naruto struggling to get up. _He's so full of determination and strength. He will go far someday._ As she watched Naruto use his chakra to heal his body, she noticed the color of his chakra was abnormal: It was lavender colored. _What is with his chakra? Seems so strong… So primal…_ Rin regarded the blonde shinobi with interest. Noticing the Rasengan formed in his hand, Rin started flipping backwards to avoid Naruto. She suddenly looked at Naruto's eyes briefly and her mouth gaped open, wide in shock. The once usual cerulean-blue eyes became grayish-purple irises with black ripple-like patterns. _No way! That's the Rinnegan! When did he even have such eyes?_ Rin wondered in shock at this latest revelation. _Even during those past few training sessions he didn't even show this. What's going on?_

Naruto paused as he saw Rin gaping at him in shock. Curious, he dispelled his _Rasengan_ and looked at her with a weird expression on his face. "What's wrong Rin-sensei? Is there something wrong with my face? Huh?" Naruto noticed she was staring at his face so he used his hands to touch all over his face, feeling for any abnormalities on his face. Finding nothing, he looked at Rin again and pestered her. "Neh! Neh! Rin-sensei! What's wrong?"

Rin looked at Naruto's face with amazement before she shook her head to come to her senses. Taking a gulp of breath she looked at Naruto again, trying to explain to Naruto calmly. "Eh… Naruto-kun… Do you notice anything weird just now when you were chasing me?"

"Huh? Erm… Now that you mentioned it, yeah. I could somehow see your chakra flow and I could somehow predict your movements. I thought that it was you that was doing all that. Why Rin-sensei?" Naruto scratched his head as he looked at Rin quizzically.

"Eh… Just now I didn't do anything except to escape from your _Rasengan_. It was all your doing, Naruto-kun. Naruto, I think you have unlocked your _Dōjutsu (Eye Technique)._ You have the Rinnegan, Naruto-kun." Rin answered as she took out from her back pocket a small mirror to show Naruto his eyes. (_A/N: Girls and their beauty issues ^_^)_

"W-What?! I don't have any Kekkei Genkai at all! How can I have Rinnegan?!" Naruto peered into the mirror only to jump back in shock after seeing his new eyes. "Wait a minute… OH! I remember now! Nagato! He wanted to pass me his Rinnegan!" Naruto pounded his fist onto his other palm as realization struck him.

"Nagato? Who is that, Naruto-kun?" The news took Rin by surprise as she remembered that eyes can be transferred. _After all, I transferred Obito's Sharingan eye to Kakashi-kun._ She shook her head to forget about the sad memories and looked at Naruto.

"Eh… Someone who deserves a second chance but never had a chance to get it…" Naruto grimly smiled.

Before anything else could be said, a voiced croaked out in the air. "Naruto!' The old man croaked out as he walked forward towards the two standing beside each other.

"Os-san!" Naruto greeted cheerfully as he waved eagerly at the old man. Throughout the past weeks, both Rin and the old man had taken care of Naruto. Although it was mostly Rin that looked after Naruto, Naruto was always glad to see the old man appear occasionally. Rin was a medical ninja with lots of knowledge on jutsus that Naruto felt that she might be a match for Tsunade-baachan, although Naruto never mentioned any of that. Rin taught Naruto basic healing skills so that Naruto can survive if he is injured in a fight alone. During the past few weeks, they have been sparring to try to help improve Naruto's skills. The old man, although didn't do much, always gave Naruto sound advice at certain times and would occasionally update Naruto on Konoha's rebuilding whenever he got a chance to talk to merchants from Konoha.

"Neh, os-san! Look! I have unlocked my Rinnegan! Isn't that great?! YEAH!" Naruto pointed at his eyes, pride shining in it.

"Hohoho… Naruto… You have really unlocked your Rinnegan. Since that is the case… Hohoho… It's going to be my turn to train you now, Naruto!" The old man laughed at Naruto's comical expression when Naruto heard he was going to teach. "Hoho… Before you say anything I would like you to know that we have much to talk about. If you don't mind Rin, please follow me, Naruto. We need to have a chat before we can begin training." The old man turned away and walked away, expecting Naruto to just simply follow him.

"Hai." Rin simply answered, bowing down her head.

Naruto was flabbergasted. He had suddenly unlocked his Rinnegan _Dōjutsu, _the old man was going to start teaching him instead of Rin, and now he wants to have a little talk first? _What is going on? _Naruto's mind was in a mixed state of shock and confusion. He didn't know what to do. He felt a little nudge on his back, pushing him forward.

"Go on, Naruto-kun." Rin encouraged him. "I have taught you all that I knew already. There is nothing much for me to teach you. Despite him looking so old, he actually knows a lot of stuff. Don't worry; you'll be fine Naruto-kun." Rin coaxed Naruto, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Meanwhile, while the two of you guys have a nice long chat, I will go back home to wash up first and prepare dinner. To celebrate your awakening of the _Rinnegan_, I will be cooking ramen tonight. So try to be back on time ok, Naruto-kun?"

Hearing that, Naruto perked up immediately and grinned at Rin happily. "Alright! Thanks a lot, Rin-sensei! I'll see you soon!" Naruto ran off after giving a smile and a wave at Rin. "H-Hey, os-san! Wait up!" Naruto's voice could be heard over a distance as he tried to chase after the old man.

_Sigh… I'm going to have to go to the market to buy more ingredients. That Naruto… When it comes to ramen he just consumes it like it was breathing air. It's going to be a long night for me…_ Rin sighed as she trudged down her way to the village market. A small smile escaped from her lips though as she thought about Naruto improvements. _I wonder if you really are the prophesized one Naruto-kun…_

* * *

_-Present time, Konoha-_

Hinata was eating at Ichiraku Ramen Bar with Sakura in the afternoon. Life seemed much more peaceful, although a bit hectic from the rebuilding stuff, after the end of the Invasion. During the rebuilding, Teuchi took the opportunity to expand his Ichiraku shop so that it could house more customers. A rather smart move on his part as his shop soon became a common meeting place for the Konoha 10 and the other Jounins. It was all in remembrance of the blonde hyperactive shinobi they all came to know and accept as a close friend. Currently, both of them were chatting about one of their favorite topics: Flowers.

"I'm saying that cherry blossoms are the best, Hinata-chan. Although my house doesn't have any cherry blossom trees, I do have Lilies, tulips, roses and daisies. Of course, all of them are of my favorite color, pink. I bought the seeds from Ino's family flower shop. And they match the color of my room. It's so beautiful. Neh, Hinata-chan, don't you think pink is the nicest color of all the others?" Sakura pestered Hinata on the same topic that they have been arguing repeatedly over the last few discussions on flowers.

Hinata giggled at Sakura's childishness in her fixed decision on the color pink. "Ano, Sakura-chan… It's not that I don't like pink, but there are also other beautiful colors. Don't you think it's better to have flowers of different colors rather than the same?"

"Huh? What other colors are there that are prettier than pink? Then what other colors do you like then? I think it's ok to have different flowers of the same color. In fact, I wished that Konoha would be painted pink totally! It would be soooooo pretty! Right, Hinata-chan?!" Sakura puzzled over what colors Hinata could possibly like that was better than pink. _Are there any others better than pink? It's impossible!_

Hinata giggled again at the naivety of Sakura's color spectrum. "Then wont Konoha be a very boring place? Everywhere you go, all you see is pink. I don't think a lot of people can tolerate seeing pink for the rest of their lives, Sakura-chan. My garden has lilies, carnations, roses, sunflowers and tulips of different colors. Red, blue, lavender, orange, yellow, pink. It gives my garden a very vibrant feeling to it. But I prefer lavender and orange though. Lavender always gives me calm and peaceful feeling, whilst orange gives me a very energetic and happy feeling. Ano… If you like maybe next time I can press some different color flowers for you to see."

"Oh ho… So Hinata-chan likes lavender and orange colors huh… Lavender suits you so well Hinata-chan… But orange… Hehe… the color seems to signify a certain boy… Someone who is always so energetic that he often gives me headaches… Heehee…" Sakura teased Hinata as Hinata's face slowly heated up as her cheeks start to blush heavily.

"A-Ano… I'm just saying I like the color orange only…" Hinata squeaked out in embarrassment.

"If you think the colors would go well together, would you agree if you, who likes lavender, and any another person who likes orange would go well together? Eh, Hinata-channn?" Sakura smirked as the lavender girl started to blush even more than one could ever imagine.

"A-Ano… Eh… Um…" Hinata stuttered, unable to think of an answer. _Oh no! How am I going to answer this! Sakura-chan is teasing me!_ Hinata panicked, trying to find the courage to say it.

"Hinata-sama?" a familiar voice called out from behind the two girls.

_Saved! _Hinata breathed a sigh of relief whilst Sakura looked behind with a look of annoyance on her face._ Damn! And I was so close too!_ Both girls saw the familiar face of Neji as he peered into the ramen bar, wearing the traditional Hyuga robes.

"H-Hai, Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked Neji with curiosity on her face.

"Hinata-sama, I'm sorry to disturb your time with Sakura-san but your father, Hiashi-sama, has requested for your presence in the Hyuga's residence. He apparently has some matters of importance to discuss with you. I am here to escort you back."

"H-Hai, Neji-niisan. A-Ano, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry but I have to leave for now. E-Erm… Maybe we can meet again some other day. Gomen, Sakura-chan." Hinata faced Sakura and gave a bow of apology before reaching into her pouch to pay for the ramen.

Sakura disinterestedly waved her hand at Hinata, seemingly to chase her away. "Go on ahead Hinata-chan. I'll see you next time. I think it's almost time for me to head back as well. I got lots of work to do for Tsunade-shishou. She can really pile on the work sometimes you know. Sigh…"

"If you will Hinata-sama, please follow me." Neji guided Hinata as they walked down the streets of Konoha. Things have changed ever since the Chunin Exams when Neji lost to Naruto and learnt the truth about his father's death. Neji has come to treat Hinata better ever since then and has taken on a more brotherly role during the course of events. The two of them have gotten quite close that they often sat down together to talk and share more about their lives. Taking the opportunity to ask Neji about his social life, Hinata tried to tease Neji.

"Ano, Neji-niisan… How are things going on between you and Tenten?" Hinata nervously asked Neji, who sported a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks when he heard Tenten's name and his mentioned in the same line.

Neji let out a slight cough to quickly mask his embarrassment, trying to force down the blushing that was rising within him. "Erm… Our team is doing quite well in all things said, Hinata-sama. Lee has improved much in his strategy planning whilst Tenten has grown more capable in her use of weaponry. Lee has also learnt the use of far ranged weaponry; Tenten has learnt how to perform better in close combat taijutsu. I would think that they would both be able to qualify in the upcoming Jounin Exams soon." He tried to avoid the topic on Tenten and him entirely. _Why do both of them have to ask me all these? First Hiashi-sama, now even Hinata… Is it that obvious? _Neji nervously thought despite showing his calm demeanor.

Hinata giggled at the fidgeting Neji. She knew how Neji would reply and that his body motions betrayed his calmness. Hinata continued to press on the attack. "I never said anything about skills and about Lee-san, Neji-niisan. Recently, you have been more distracted during sparring with me whenever Tenten came over to ask you out. I was just concerned if there was anything wrong. Am I not right, Neji-niisan? By the way, why do you look so flustered? Is anything wrong, Neji-niisan?" _He looks so cute when he tries to hide it._

Neji coughed again as he this time couldn't hide the unmistakable blush on his face. _Sigh… I guess I can't hide anything from her can I? _"Alright, Hinata-sama. You win. I am starting to like Tenten more as a woman rather than as a teammate I guess. We have been going out recently, although I'm still not sure if I should make the first step. It would be rather problematic if things were to get a little complicated." Neji gradually admitted, looking down in embarrassment.

"A-Ano… Why do you think things will get complicated, Neji-niisan? I think it's get to be able to fall in love with the person you like. It only gets complicated if you feel that it will be. You cannot hide your feelings forever, Neji-niisan. If not, you might regret it when things become too late for you to stop…" Hinata slowly trailed off as her own words affected her as well. _Just like me… I wish that I had been braver… _Hinata thought, as she looked down sadly.

Neji noticed the slight change in the tone of Hinata voice and knew what was happening. He knew about Hinata's heavy crush on Naruto and how she had only admitted her love for him, only to lose Naruto the next moment. _She still hasn't gotten over him…_ Neji wanted to cheer Hinata up but he did not know how to go about it. He tried to think of something to say. "It's not about the teamwork I am worried about, Hinata-sama. Thanks to you, I have learnt that love form a very strong bond that will make one even stronger. For that, I am not worried about at all. Also, since I am already a Jounin, my missions are usually mostly done alone. I am just afraid of what the Elders might think. Hyuga's are usually married via choice of specific families that can aid the Hyuga clan, or, married within the Hyuga clan itself to preserve the bloodline."

Hearing that, Hinata looked up at Neji with determination in her eyes. "The ways of the Hyuga clan is slowly deteriorating. Marriage is a symbol of love and devotion between husband and wife. I believe we should be in love with the person we choose ourselves, and not people that would only be seen as useful."

Smiling, Neji said,"You are right, Hinata-sama. We should decide our own fate rather than let fate decide for us. It is good to see that you have cheered up. You have grown much stronger, Hinata-sama. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot more people, specifically guys, start to ask you out. You have grown in beauty and strength, both on the inside and outside."

Hinata let out a small 'eep' at Neji's remark and blushed furiously. She looked down and nervously whispered,"Thank you, Neji-niisan… You really think so? That I have grown more?"

"Absolutely, Hinata-sama. Now let us go." Neji smiled as he grabbed Hinata by the hand and walked towards the Hyuga compound.

* * *

_-Inside the Hyuga compound-_

"Hiashi-sama. Neji has returned with Hinata-sama already. Do you want me to bring them here?" Kō Hyugaknocked on Hiashi's door and asked.

"Yes please, Kō. Bring Hinata to my room, I have much to discuss with her. As for Neji, let him go about with his duties then." Hiashi replied.

"F-Father? You wish to see me? Is there anything wrong?" Hinata nervously asked as she closed the doors behind them after entering.

_I see she is still __a bit wary of me. I guess I was too harsh on her before…_Hiashi looked pitifully at his daughter standing in front of him, nervously fidgeting. "Sit down daughter. We have much to talk about." Hiashi picked up the sheet of papers on his desk and looked at his daughter sitting down looking at him curiously before continuing. "The Elders and I have come to recognize your increase in potential and as such, has decided to reinstate you as the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan." He paused to see his daughter smile at being recognized by the Elders. _This is the part where I hate to break the news to her._ Hiashi sadly thought as he continued his speech.

"However, as you are nearly reaching 18, considering that your 17th birthday is coming up this year, the Elders have decided that in order for our Bloodline's protection, they have decided to either have you choose your marriage to someone beneficial to the Hyuga clan or to marry someone within the Hyuga clan." Hiashi saw that Hinata's smile turned to one of disappointment.

Hinata looked down as she didn't want her father to see tears forming on her face. In her mind, she only had one person in mind that she would ever marry or have a relationship with, and he was not living anymore. All along she knew that being a Heiress of the Hyuga clan would have to mean political marriage. She was just a kid when she knew about the political marriages but didn't say a word because she was still the shy, timid girl. But she wasn't the Heiress for quite some time after so she was not concerned about it. Now that she had become the Heiress, her past has come back to haunt her. Right now, all she could think of is Naruto and how she didn't want to marry any other guys for the time being. It gave her courage to speak up.

"No." Hinata whispered with quiet determination. She looked up, a fierce look of determination in her eyes. "No." She said loudly with more conviction in her words. "I will not agree to this, Father. I don't want to be in an arranged marriage. I would rather step down from the Heiress position instead. I'm sorry Otou-san but I want to be able to choose the one I love instead. Gomen." Hinata was shocked when she saw her father smile at her kindly, despite her angry speech.

Placing his hand on her determined daughter, Hiashi said," I know, Hinata. That is why I have decided to let you choose the path of life you want. For too long I have been pressuring you and that has made u stunted in your growth rather than improving. For that I am deeply sorry. Therefore, I have decided that I would not force these people that the Elders have chosen on you. I want you to be able to choose your own husband and live happily." Hiashi smiled at Hinata, like a father would to his own child.

Hinata was surprised at this suddenly show of love from her father that she, for a moment, did not know how to react. _W-What just happened? Father just smiled at me when I was angry… He helped me fight for my rights even before I knew what was coming. Father… _Hinata stared blankly at her father. Her eyes started to feel moist with tears as realization slowly dawned on her. Grateful for her father, Hinata hugged him whilst crying in his robes, soaking them. "Th-Thank y-you, Ot-Otou-san." She sobbed into his robes, hugging him tightly.

Hiashi did not push her away but instead placed his arms around her, calming her down. "Don't cry, Hinata. I should be the one saying thank you to you, instead. You showed compassion in this house despite its cruel teaching methods. You had capacity to forgive when there was none spared for you. Now, despite all that I have said, I still cannot control what the Elders might do if they heard of this conversation. Therefore, I want you to go on a long journey outside Konoha so that they are unable to do anything about it. In the meantime, I will try to find a way to annul this marriage proposal. Now go, my daughter. I'm proud you have become a very capable kunoichi."

Sniffing, Hinata walked a few steps towards the door before stopping to turn and regard her father again. Bowing, she looked up and gave a small smile, "Thank you, Otou-san." With that she opened the door and left, thinking of going to Sakura to tell her about it.

Neji was patiently waiting for Hinata to exit out of Hiashi's room. Somehow, he felt the need to be there and therefore did his chores in a hurry, causing mayhem that the rest of the Hyuga members kicked him out from helping out. When he heard the door of Hiashi's room closing, he walked up towards Hinata, stopping suddenly. _Wait… What am I supposed to be asking Hinata? I can't just go there and tell her I somehow felt compelled to see her… _

Luckily, Hinata at that point chose to see who the person was standing in front of her blocking her way. Neji saw the puffiness in her eyes and knew that she was crying. "Is something the matter, Hinata-sama? Can I be of any assistance to you?" Neji was concerned about Hinata.

Hinata sniffed and used her sleeves to wipe away the already-drying tears on her cheeks. "N-Nothing is wrong, Neji-niisan. I'm just happy. B-By the way, Neji-niisan… I might be going on a long mission that might that quite a very long time before I come back. So, I hope by the time I return, you and Tenten may have settled things." Hinata ended with a cheeky tone, smiling slyly at the rapidly blushing Neji.

_Why did I have to come again? Sigh… __Can't believe I came just to get teased by Hinata…_ Neji sighed inwardly as he tried to hide his blush: again. Still, he was surprised at Hinata's decision on going on a long mission. "Hinata-sama, why are you going for such a long mission? Is there any reason for such a decision?"

"A-Ano… Well… How about we have some tea? I was planning on telling Sakura-chan as well. Could you help me get Sakura here while I prepare the tea, Neji-niisan?" Hinata looked at Neji with those soft lavender eyes that melted Neji's heart.

"Hai, Hinata-sama." Neji bowed before leaving. Hinata walked off, humming cheerfully to herself as she walked off to prepare the tea. It would be one of her last times doing it before leaving Konoha.

* * *

_-That evening, Hokage Tower-_

"-and that's what Hinata told me. I overheard you telling Shizune-senpai that Kakashi-sensei would be going on a long mission so I felt that it would be appropriate for Hinata-chan to follow him. If you don't mind that is, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura told Tsunade. She heard Hinata's story during the afternoon and decided that it was not a bad idea for Hinata to join Kakashi.

"Hmm… It might not be such a bad idea, since after all, I have no idea how long Kakashi's mission might take so it is not a bad idea for Hinata to follow. The 2 of them might be able to help each other as well. I guess that it's fine…" Tsunade stared outside her window looking at the rebuilding jobs.

"YOSH! Alright! Hinata shall join Kakashi in their mission to search for clues to find the person who posted Jiraya's last book. You shall inform Hinata to leave tomorrow morning with Kakashi." Tsunade turned around and looked at Sakura.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama! Thank you, shishou. I will let Hinata know about this news straight away." Sakura cheered before leaving the room.

Tsunade turned back to regarded the massive pile of unfinished paperwork piled on her table. _Sigh… I can somehow swear the moment I turn my back against my work, it has grown more by itself. If only I can just relax… I need a long mission myself… I need… _Tsunade sat on her desk and opened her secret compartment to reveal… _Sake!_ She smiled to herself. _Who said I can't enjoy and work at the same time? _Tsunade glee-fully thought.

* * *

_-One month after Pein's Invasion, unknown location- (A/N: Bet you guys are confused in trying to keep track =__D)_

Naruto followed the old man, soon to be sensei, to a clearing where the ocean could be seen. Waves crashed on the sand, seagulls' squawking as they flew above. The sun was setting, giving the ocean an orange glow to it. It was both beautiful and magnificent. Waves roared in melody with the cries of the seagulls, both soothing and yet loud to Naruto. Naruto wondered why the old man brought him here.

The old man gestured for Naruto to sit at a tree stump. The fallen log lay by its side, indicating that the tree had been cut quite recently, although it was weird that no one had retrieved the log yet. Finding it weird, Naruto inspected the log, shrugged when he couldn't find anything wrong with it and settle himself comfortably on it. Looking at the old man, Naruto had the urge to open his mouth to ask the man why he brought him here. Before he could open his mouth, the old man had raised his hand, signaling for silence.

"Once, there was a time, when Jiraya, one of the Legendary Sannin, met up with a prophet, who told Jiraya that there would be a time when the whole world would be in danger. The prophet said,'the earth would collapse, the winds would ravage countries and the seas will swallow up everything in its path. One person would be responsible for Earth's destruction. And that same one person would also be responsible for the Earth's salvation. The person will be a very special one because he will experience both hate and love. He will be noticed because of his special powers the world has never seen before.' Those were the words that Jiraya heard and believed." The old man paused to see that his speech has captivated Naruto's attention. He continued.

"Jiraya then found Nagato and noticed his Rinnegan eyes; a power that was so rare no one had ever been able to find a living person with that _Dōjutsu (Eye Technique)._ He thought Nagato was the prophesized one so he trained him as best as he could. But it turned out to be wrong as Nagato turned to the evil side of his heart during war, becoming the Akatsuki member known as Pein. During his journeys, he found another person, and that person was you." The old man noticed the tears that were slowly flowing from Naruto's eyes because of the memories he had with Jiraya.

"Up till now, all that I said, I believed that you have heard before, except maybe the prophecy. But what I am going to say now is something you have never heard before." He could see Naruto's eyes slowly regard him with curiosity. "It was during some time after the Great Shinobi Wars that the same prophet came to me. He told me 2 different prophecies, or should I say he told me what to do. His first prophecy was that I would find a boy during a war of somewhat epic proportions and that he would be the one to both save and destroy the world. I knew that it was the same person that he told Jiraya. The prophet told me that I would be the one to train him and educate him. That is where your training begins, Naruto. I will be the one to teach you things that you need to learn." The old man looked at Naruto, who was fidgeting to ask some questions of his own. He nodded, gesturing for Naruto to speak.

"B-But os-san… Not to be disrespectful or anything, but what are you going to teach me? And how am I the one to destroy this world and save it at the same time? And how do you know Ero-sennin, I mean Jiraya-sennin at all?" Naruto couldn't mask the confusion in him. All this talk about him being the prophesized one was too much for him to fully comprehend. He only knew that the old man knew Jiraya, and that he was going to do something to the world.

The old man looked at Naruto, smiling sadly as memories of the past start to flood him. He gave his head a little shake before continuing. "Naruto, I already know that you are the Kyuubi's container, and that the Yondaime, your father, sacrificed his life to put the Kyuubi in you. I know that during the fight with Pein, you lost the Kyuubi when another Akatsuki member took it out from you. As you know, the Kyuubi is the lord of the demons. So in a way, you have given Akatsuki the Kyuubi, causing the Earth's gradual demise already. I may not look like it, but I used to be a ninja as well, Naruto. I have seen too much battles and wars in my time already. I just want to make things right."

"Then who are you os-san? I still haven't gotten your name and how did you know Jiraya-sennin?" Naruto could hear the sadness in the old man's voice when he talked about himself being a ninja. _Something bad must have really happened to him that caused him to feel this way. _Naruto thought. _He seems right somehow… Me losing the Kyuubi would eventually mean that the Akatsuki would use it as a weapon of destruction like what Nagato said. So if I am the one to cause the destruction of Earth, I will be the one to save it then!_ Naruto fiercely thought.

The old man sighed before speaking to Naruto. "Jiraya, let's just say that he and I go way back when he was a young shinobi and I was already a full-fledged one. My name… Naruto, my name is……….

* * *

_**END**_

**Hehe! Another cliffhanger!! Woots! Haha… Don't worry… ****I'm just doing this so that I can keep you guys on the edge of your seat so that you would read and REVIEW my story.**

**Pls pls pls!! R&R! I need you ****guys' encouragement and opinions! I wanna know how you guys think so far about the story… It's my first story after all… **


	8. Chapter 7 : Revealed Identities

_**AlriGHT! Chapter is finally out! The reveal of the old man! WAhahhaha! I bet you guys can't wait eh… Hahaha cursing me for the awful cliffhangers!**_

_**Shout OUT TO **_count-zechs00: Heheh, my evil alter-ego… You are going to be so shocked at what's coming…

_**Alright alright... Dun keep you guys up... Enjoy! Remember to R&R!**_

* * *

Last Chapter:

The old man sighed before speaking to Naruto. "Jiraya, let's just say that he and I go way back when he was a young shinobi and I was already a full-fledged one. My name… Naruto, my name is……….

* * *

Chapter 7 –

_-One month after Pein's Invasion, Unknown Location-_

"My name is Hanzo." Hanzo breathed out a sigh as he looked at Naruto, wondering what Naruto would think when he heard the name. The airs around them seem to have been taken by shock as well, growing silent with every passing second.

Naruto's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his sockets when he heard the name that was rumored to be greater than even the Three Sannins put together. The name itself was a legend, someone that had great power and was said to be killed in battle by Pein when all others had failed. It was already unbelievable that the old man was going to be teaching him skills, and now the old man said he was Hanzo!? _Who is he trying to kid? _Naruto was finding it hard to believe that the old man was Hanzo for a fact.

But yet, everything that the old man did, it had the unmistakable trace of a ninja training. He would often appear unnoticed when both Rin and Naruto were resting after training, commenting on some of Naruto's skills and occasionally, on Rin's. Rin always accepted his comments but Naruto sometimes felt annoyed because it destroyed some of Jiraya's training methods, erasing one part of Jiraya in his life. But when Naruto looked up in the man's eyes, he could see wisdom flowing through his every speech, every action. Naruto saw truth in his eyes, and an underlying sadness beneath that smiling façade. Naruto decided that he could believe the old man. But still, some things had to be clarified before they could even take a step forward.

"Os-san… If you are really Hanzo, shouldn't you be dead? Pein said that he killed you and took over Amegakure. And why did you bother saving me? I-I mean… You were the one that fought against Ero-sennin and I am his pupil… If it should be any way, you would have killed me o-or something?" Naruto slowly questioned, not wanting to aggravate the man or to insult him. He wanted answers from Hanzo, but only through willingly answers, and not by force.

Hanzo looked at Naruto for a moment before reply. "If you need answers, I should start from the beginning, Naruto. During the Shinobi Wars, Konoha clashed against Amegakure. I was the one who fought against Jiraya, Orochimaru and Tsunade. I gave them the title of Konoha's Legendary Sannins. After that, when the war was over, I was scared that Nagato, Jiraya's ex-pupil, would overtake my position so I teamed up with Konoha's Root ANBU leader, Danzo, to kill him and his group. It was because of this instigation that caused you suffering now, Naruto, and for that I apologize. Because I killed Nagato's teammate, he unleashed his Rinnegan on my army and wiped them out. I thought I had sealed his Rinnegan back then when we first met head on. I left him for dead, deeming him as useless after that."

"After that, I retreated back to Amegakure to recover from my wounds. I started to grow complacent from that time on. It was then the prophet came to me to tell me about the prophecy. I didn't believe him at first. After that incident, Nagato came back to challenge me to a duel. I was proud of my abilities and still thought that his Rinnegan was rendered useless. It caused me my demise. His skills have grown much better whilst mine deteriorated. I was utterly defeated. Pein left me to die as my injuries were very severe. It was then when Rin saved me. She gave me a second chance to live my life. I contemplated on my future, and realised that I was the root of the problems. That is why I have decided to lead a peaceful life, determined to one day rectify my mistakes by waiting for you. I had many years to think about my wrongdoings, and I have regretted it much. People I can call friends were killed because of my arrogance and my pride." Hanzo paused, as flashbacks about his past came unbidden from deep inside his mind, haunting him.

Naruto took all of this in and stared at the already darkening sky. He looked at the clouds slowly drifting as the wind blew. Everything around both of them was quiet. Naruto, trying to digest the information. Hanzo, replaying the horrors of his past. The crashing waves slowly died down to a murmur of soft and calm flow, pushing the sand weakly, as if it was tiring out. Naruto, looked at the Hanzo, pity in his eyes as he looked at the man that once was regarded as the best, wilted down to a man who was suffering the repercussions of his actions.

Opening his mouth to speak, Naruto choked on the words he was about to say. "I-I believe you, os-san. Ero-sennin always said that it was better to forgive and forget past enmities rather than to remember them and hold a grudge with them. I never really knew you at all as you were just a legend to me, so I can't feel hatred for the things you done before. You were given a second chance in life, os-san. And you have lived it to your fullest. If Nagato was still alive, he would have forgiven you. I know, because he believed in peace as well. It was him that gave me the Rinnegan. He wanted me to show the world peace in my own way…" Naruto trailed off as he didn't know what else to say as his mind was empty of all thoughts for the moment.

Hanzo looked at Naruto, a sad smile plastered on his face. "Thank you, Naruto. I think that you are right. Heh… For someone who is a lot younger than me, who has seen the world for many years, can give an old man like me reassuring advice is something extraordinary. Thank you again, Naruto."

"Right. I think it's getting too late for us to do any training already, so I guess I must postpone it till tomorrow. What do you say we head back home for dinner? I believe I overheard that Rin was telling you she will be making ramen." Hanzo laughed as the word 'ramen' forced a growl from Naruto's stomach.

"Yeah!" Naruto rubbed his back of his head, smiling loudly. "Let's go! I am really hungry! Tomorrow our training can start, right now I need RAMEN!" Naruto stood up, walking the trail that led back to the house, all airs of uneasiness or silence left forgotten. Looking back at Hanzo, Naruto called,"Hey! Are you coming? The food will be cold."

Hanzo chuckled. _This boy is really a very surprising one. He really is a very special person. A few words and he could take away the burden I have kept so long inside me. Naruto… You will achieve great things in life… _"Haha, I am not young you know, Naruto. But that doesn't mean I will go easy on you during training. You best enjoy your fill tonight, because you may not be able to enjoy your food for the next few days."

"Hah! I doubt that, os-san!" Naruto puffed his chest out. Turning around, he started walking again, at a much slower pace. Pausing, he faced Hanzo again. "By the way, Hanzo-san. You mentioned something about the prophet giving you two prophecies. I know the first one was about preparing me. What was the second one?"

Hanzo smiled, this time a bit less happy. "I will let you know when the time comes, Naruto. This is a prophecy that links you and me much closer, and I will let you know when that day comes." Naruto was annoyed at Hanzo's answer but shrugged it off and continued walking. Right now, getting back to eat Rin's ramen was only in his mind.

"Oh… One more thing, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't call me by that name anymore. I have thrown away that and everything that linked me and the name together."

"Sure, os-san."

"Thank you, Naruto."

Life was going to be much more interesting for Naruto tomorrow and for the other days to come.

* * *

_-2 days after-_

Naruto panted heavily as he hid behind the tree, gasping for breath. _Using that last jutsu took everything out of me. Man! Os-san sure can put up a good fight!_ It was mid-afternoon and Naruto had only just started training in the early afternoon. But here he was, panting heavily, like a dog in a hot sun. True, the sun was shining brightly and it was a hot afternoon, but Naruto was hard-pressed trying to defeat Hanzo.

_He really is greater than any other person I have fought before. Even Tsunade-baachan or Ero-sennin wasn't as hard as him. I wonder if he is really old or has he found some way to keep that stamina of his. Casting so many jutsus in such a short amount of time… _Naruto gravely thought as he tried to find a way to counter Hanzo. _This is like trying to stop an elephant with just two bare hands._

Hanzo at first didn't look much, cane in hand, walking with a hunch. Their training was supposed to be a chase whereby Naruto will be the one running, whilst Hanzo would be the one doing the chasing. Hanzo gave Naruto instructions to use Sage-Mode and keep the Rinnegan activated at all times during the chase. Naruto at first thought that it would be too easy, because Sage-Mode increased his skills tremendously. Naruto had argued that it would be too easy so Hanzo suggested he cast as many Shadow Clones to even the 'odds'.

Naruto at first thought it would still be too easy even with the usage of his clones. But as he saw Hanzo carefully place his cane down by the side and stood up, straightened. Naruto can't help but feel that the man in front of him was much more than what he looked like. True to his word, Naruto was not given a moment of peace as Hanzo matched him speed for speed, jutsu for jutsu. Even then, Hanzo always seemed to have the upper hand in skills. It wasn't before long his clones were being dispelled one by one, leaving Naruto all alone to fend for himself.

The trees around Naruto suddenly erupted into flames, preventing any mode of escape that the blonde shinobi might have thought of. _Crap! I took too long to rest!_ Naruto panicked as he tried to see through the smoke that was slowly fogging up the area surrounding him.

"Hohoho… Are you giving up so soon, Naruto?" a disembodied voice taunted through the fog. "Maybe you should go back to training with Rin. After all, we just started not too long ago and here you are now, panting for breath."

"Never! I will never give up! And in the first place, the reason why I am panting is because you forced me to activate my Rinnegan and Sage Mode constantly! On top of that, I have to keep using _Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) _to escape from you!" Naruto shouted back, trying to peer at where the voice sounded loudest at.

"But the Rinnegan doesn't use much chakra to call up and the Sage Mode of yours is supposed to provide you with countless natural energy. Isn't that what you told me?" the voice further taunted.

"Yeah! But only if I am not moving, os-san! It's not easy trying to focus and escape at the same time you know! I can only hold Sage Form for 5 minutes! And you made me do dozens of _Kage Bunshins_ with Sage Mode activated on to run!" Naruto peered at the ninja fog with his Rinnegan eyes, trying to locate Hanzo.

A blurry figure registered in Naruto's sight through the rapidly-thickening fog. The figure seemed to grow larger as it came closer towards Naruto. _Is that him? Wait… It's too big to be him! In fact, its way bigger than me! _Naruto jumped up high in the air, narrowly avoiding a huge fireball flashing past him where he last stood. It was a trap, one that Naruto fell for. As Naruto jumped in the air, he didn't notice a figure was already waiting up in the air for him. It was too late by the time Naruto noticed Hanzo waiting for him up in the air.

Hanzo flashed through hand seals quickly, knowing that the chase was over. "_Katon: _Karyū Enrō! (Flame Release: Dragon Flame Prison)" Flames rose from the ground, forming a dragon which curled around Naruto, creating a prison made of flames. "It's over." Hanzo simply said as the flames prevented Naruto from escaping.

To Hanzo's shock and surprise, Naruto didn't look fazed at the fire prison surrounding him. Instead, Naruto simply raised his hands and _grabbed_ the bars of the prison. The Fire Prison jutsu was simply sucked into Naruto's palms when Naruto touched it. Hanzo couldn't believe the scene that was unfolding in front of him. One of his jutsu was simply rendered useless in the face of Naruto. Shaking his head out of the daze, he saw Naruto flashing through a set of hand seals, suspiciously familiar to Hanzo.

_What is Naruto doing? Wait a minute! That's my jutsu he is going to cast! Oh no! _Hanzo could only think as the last set of seals was finished. Naruto shouted, "_Katon: _Karyū Enrō!" flames identically alike to Hanzo's recently cast jutsu burst from the ground below, forming a flaming dragon and this time round, surrounded Hanzo.

Hanzo easily dispelled the jutsu but surprise still lingered on his thoughts. _How was he able to absorb my jutsu and also be able to cast my jutsu with just as much power? _The flames dispelled, showing the area around Hanzo was empty. Naruto was nowhere to be seen_. Seems like he has taken this opportunity to escape._ Hanzo thought before he felt a strange feeling coming from his body. It felt like someone was watching him from behind. Turning around as fast as he could, Hanzo felt the back of his body being poked with something sharp. _Kunai!_ Hanzo turned… only to see Naruto with a kunai on his right hand, his left rubbing the back of his head.

Grinning widely from ear to ear, Naruto cried out, "Checkmate, os-san! I win!" There was the unmistakable feeling of triumph in the air. Naruto had somehow managed to outsmart Hanzo and turned the game on him instead.

"Haha! Indeed, Naruto! You have won this game. But I'm surprised still... How did you absorb the fire and also, how were you able to use one of my fire jutsus when you are a wind type elemental? I did not even teach you any of my jutsus at all." Hanzo chuckled at the grinning shinobi, feeling a bit puzzled at Naruto's sudden elemental change.

"To tell you the truth, os-san, I myself don't know how-," Naruto trailed off as fatigue overcame him. He slumped unconsciously to the ground, caught in the nick of time by Hanzo. Laying him down on the ground as gentle as possible, Hanzo looked at Naruto curiously. _He must have unlocked the Rinnegan skills, to be able to do both those things just now. I think it must have been too much on him._ Hanzo himself felt tired as well. He was panting heavily after casting that last jutsu. _If the chase were to be prolonged a bit longer, I would have been the one on the floor right now._

_I guess we can take a short break… _Hanzo thought as he looked at the sleeping form of Naruto in front of him. He had already started snoring loudly, drool dripping down the side of his mouth. _Probably thinking about food that boy… Wonder if that is what he only thinks of…_

_Still, he did a great job trying to escape. His tactics could use a little bit more improvement but they are still relatively good still. Since he has unlocked his Rinnegan skills, a bit unknowingly, I think it is time I begin increasing his __repertoire of skills. If I am not wrong, the Rinnegan allows him access to different types of elements. Although wind will still be his main element, having a multitude of other elemental jutsus might give him the edge over others. I think his training methods would have to be changed a bit. Still, all things aside, he really has improved since the first training bout with Rin. _Hanzo thought silently.

It was going to be a new schedule ahead for the blonde shinobi.

* * *

_-Two months after Pein's Invasion-_

It was a very bright and sunny afternoon. The clouds were drifting above, showing no signs of rain. It was so peaceful and calming that Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit more cheerful than usual. There was a slight bounce in the way he walked. _Finally! _Naruto stretched his arms as he exited out the house he, Rin and Hanzo stayed at. _That old man really can push me! Every day I have been training constantly, it has been even more grueling than compared to those lessons that Ero-sennin always did with me. But that was always because Ero-sennin always wanted to rest to do his 'research'. Os-san here, he didn't even have a nosebleed when I did the Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique). All I got was a bump from Rin-neesan._ Subconsciously, Naruto rubbed the bump that he still sported since last week when he did that jutsu and Rin walked in on him.

* * *

**­**_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hey, os-san… Must we really have to start training so early in the morning…?" Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms, stumbling out of his bed towards the dining room table to have breakfast. The sky was still dark, only showing a hint__ of the morning sun. "We have been training everyday for the past two weeks this early in the morning, shouldn't I get some rest?" He rubbed his eyes wearily, still dressed in his pajamas._

_Hanzo didn't reply to that question that he had answered for the __past few weeks. Every time, Naruto would never fail to ask him the question. Hanzo just grunted in answer, sipping his morning tea. Naruto yawned again, staring irritably at the back of Hanzo. A sneaky thought floated through Naruto's head suddenly. He grinned evilly at the hunched form of Hanzo still enjoying his morning tea._

"_Neh, os-san… Look at this…" Naruto called out as he whispered 'Oiroke no Jutsu'. Hanzo turned around, expecting to see a grumpy Naruto, only to see something that he has never seen for a very long time. A voluptuous naked blonde beauty stood where Naruto was supposed to be. Wisps of rapidly disappearing white smoke covered her chest and her lower region, but only so thinly, provoking the hormonal instinct in Hanzo. Hanzo felt the impulse stirring __within him as he tried to hold it back in. He forcibly lifted up the tea cup to his mouth, drinking it whilst trying to keep an emotionless face. The female pouted ever so slightly, changing her standing posture to something more alluring. She opened her mouth… only to be clamped shut as the back of her head was met with a fist that belongs to Rin._

"_NARUTO!" Rin __screamed an octave higher than normal. A poof of white smoke enveloped the girl, clearing only to reveal a groaning Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head._

_**-End Flashback-** _

* * *

Rin had berated him much more harshly than Sakura used to, and because she was the cook in the house, changed from cooking ramen for Naruto to cooking vegetables for him, punishing him. Furthermore, unbeknownst to Naruto, Hanzo had also secretly upped the training pressure on Naruto, muttering something about 'kids having so much more time than usual' when Naruto left a screaming Rin in the room.

Still, this was one of the days that Hanzo has decided to give Naruto a break. He decided to make up for all the lost sleep by sleeping till afternoon today. When he woke, he found himself alone in the house. Feeling bored, Naruto decided to get up and take a stroll.

He found himself wandering along the path that he had followed Hanzo the first time when Hanzo told him that he was going to be taking over his training. During the past months with Rin and Hanzo, Naruto has learnt much about the Rinnegan and also how to use different types of jutsus. He has also come to appreciate them like family, treating Rin as an older sister because of her caring ways, and Hanzo as an uncle or grandfather.

Soon, Naruto reached the tree stump that was near the beach. He remembers the day when Hanzo had introduced himself and his name. He was surprised to see Rin sitting at the beach, staring blankly into the ocean. As quietly as he could, Naruto shuffled towards Rin and sat beside her, looking out towards the ocean as well.

"Beautiful isn't it, Naruto? The way the waves constantly looked at war with the sand… Crashing on it, trying to overwhelm the sand… Only for it to be pushed away… a never-ending cycle… Yet still… They look so peaceful, so friendly towards each other still…" Rin said, eyes never drifting away, still focused on the ocean in front of her.

Naruto felt confused, but nevertheless still agreed with the way Rin had said. "Yeah…" Naruto could only answer as he looked at Rin. He couldn't help but feel curious about Rin's past and how she came to rescue Hanzo. Clearing his throat ever so carefully to grab Rin's attention, Naruto quietly asked. During the months of living with Rin and Hanzo, they have taught him to lower down his loudmouth behavior considerably.

"Rin-neesan… I have been meaning to ask you for a very long time, but didn't dare to… Still, I would like to know where did you come from and why did you save os-san during that time when he fought Pein and lost?" Naruto stared at Rin. Rin didn't answer but instead, continued looking at the wide and vast ocean ahead. _I knew this day would come…_ Rin silently thought to herself as she tried to gather her thoughts to find a way to answer Naruto. It wasn't after a few minutes later that Rin finally spoke, still staring at the sea.

"I came from Konoha, Naruto… I was like you back then, a trained shinobi... During my time, I was in a team which participated in the Third Shinobi World War. We were supposed to destroy the Kannabi Bridge which was a vital means of supply route for Iwagakure. However, it was during then I was captured by Iwagakure ninjas and was brought to a cave for interrogation. My team followed my captors and tried to rescue me. It resulted in the loss of one teammate's life and the loss of another of my teammate's eye."

Rin looked at Naruto and saw that he looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Looking back at the ocean, she continued as her memories of the past start to relive themselves in her mind again. "After that War, I felt lost. I was unable to do anything during my capture. I felt weak and afraid. Afraid that if this time I go on another mission, I might lose the one that I love this time. Therefore, I left Konoha, during a mission I faked my own death, knowing that although it might hurt the one I loved most, I knew that there were no other options. Somehow, I find myself wandering around aimlessly around the outskirts of Amegakure. It was then I found a damaged clearing and Hanzo lying in the midst of all the broken rubble and trees."

"I healed him back then, and because he required constant attention due to his injuries, I had to stay with him for quite a few months. We then came to understand each other. He was looking for peace and quiet and so was I. I just wanted a place to live that didn't have anything to do with shinobis or wars. But somehow, when we found you, Hanzo told me all about his prophecy. I couldn't just ignore Konoha despite the pain and suffering it made me go through during the past. So here we are now, training you for the worst to come." Rin ended, smiling grimly to the ocean.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears when he heard Rin said she was from Konoha. _Rin used to come from Konoha? _Naruto echoed in his mind in surprise. Still, he was saddened by the pain and suffering Rin felt. _She lost a friend, just like I lost Sasuke when I could have brought him back if I tried harder… _Naruto stared at the ocean, pondering over what to say to Rin.

"I-I think… During our lives, we will go through all sorts of pain that forces us to wallow in it… I myself suffered the loss of a friend, whom I treated as a brother, because I was powerless to stop him from gaining his revenge… Every day I told myself, I must be strong so that one day I can bring him back to Konoha, no matter the price that I must pay… Rin-neesan… You were wrong in trying to run away from facing your fears… Back then, when I came back from Konoha, I wanted to leave as well… But somehow, my friends... Sakura-chan… They encouraged me… I found the strength to carry on… I wanted to protect everyone, Konoha…" Naruto stumbled as he looked back on his memories.

His past haunted him still. The destruction of Konoha and Sasuke's escape were all because he was unable to prevent it. Every day, he reminded himself to get stronger so that he can protect everyone once again. That thought gave him courage and determination. Naruto clenched his fist tightly, knuckles whitening from the pressure. "I-I believe… If, we are strong enough to face our fears, and walk forward together… We will one day be able to protect the ones that we truly love…" Naruto faced Rin, a sense of pride and determination in his eyes.

Rin slowly woke from her reverie and looked at Naruto in amazement and wonder. She felt the fierce determination in him and it compelled her to follow him, to root for him, and to walk together with him. _Hanzo said he was special, now I see the reason why… He makes me want to just follow him and believe in him… _Rin somehow felt determined to grow stronger as well, to protect her loved ones still in Konoha: Kakashi and now someone she regarded as her kid brother, Naruto. Rin smiled. _It seems that you really are the prophesized one._

Stretching, Rin stood up, looking at the now mesmerized Naruto, who was now lost in his own melancholy of thoughts.

"Naruto..?" That got his attention. He turned to see that Rin had already stood up and was looking at him, smiling. "I want to grow stronger too. So that we can help protect the ones we love. Shall we do so together otou-otou?" She stretched out a hand at Naruto, pulling him up. Naruto smiled.

"Hai, Rin-neesan. Let's work hard so that I can return to Konoha soon. I will protect you and your loved ones as well. Believe it! It's the way of my nindo!"

That day, Naruto gained not only a new friend, but also a family member.

* * *

_-Present time, somewhere along the outskirts of Konoha's forests- (A/N: Its 3 months after Pein's Invasion)_

Forests whizzed by as they skip across hurriedly, avoiding branches and leaves with great agility, maintaining their current speed still. Hinata and Kakashi were on a mission to find the author of the last Icha Icha series, and they making quick work at trying to reach their destination. Actually, to be more precise, Kakashi knew where to start searching, where as Hinata simply just followed. It was slightly getting on Hinata's nerves because Kakashi was late meeting her and when he reached Konoha gates, he simply gestured for Hinata to follow him, never bothered to brief her beforehand.

"A-Ano… Kakashi-sensei…" Hinata called out, sounding slightly irritated. Kakashi paused in his tracks, stopping to turn and regard the lavender haired kunoichi.

"Ah… Yes, Hinata? Is there anything wrong?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Ano… Sorry for bothering you but, Kakashi-sensei, you have not given me a mission briefing yet. Where are we heading to now?" Hinata hurriedly spoke, thinking that she had over reacted just now.

"Oh… Right! Sorry about that, Hinata-san. I didn't know that Godaime never briefed you anything. Erm… Anyway… currently we are on a mission to search for the author of the last Icha Icha book. The original author was Jiraya but since he died, we suspected that the author of this book could be someone else who had Jiraya's notes or may have been Jiraya himself. So we are going to begin by travelling to the Land of the Snow (Yuki no Kuni). It seems that the publisher is there. With any luck, the mysterious writer could have gone there and gave the script to the publisher himself."

"Oh… Ok… Thank you, Kakashi-sensei…" Hinata bowed.

_So formal… So quiet… Sigh… I must have really missed my old team, to be able to feel so uneasy over such stuff… Oh well… _Kakashi thought to himself, before gesturing for Hinata to follow him. "Come, let us go now."

* * *

_-4 days later, Land of Snow-_

The boat docked upon its port, signaling the end of its journey for the time being. Troves of visitors filtered out the planks, heading towards the village that was slightly a few miles ahead of the port. All the visitors were interested in the Land of the Snow, as it was rumored to be a country which never stops snowing. However, their main interest was that the Land of Snow has currently developed a technology that brought spring to the country, thus becoming known as the Land of Spring.

The scenery was truly a sight to behold. The village was bright and cheerful, the streets full of shops and children ran around the streets playing. It was a bustling city life indeed in the Land of Spring. However, what made the scene truly a magnificent and majestic one was that further behind the villages, far towards the outer regions of the villages where forests seem inaccessible to people, it was actually snowing. Half the Land was reveling in the spring season, whereas the other half was showing the snowing sight.

All of the tourists that undocked off the ship were shocked and amazed at this scene. The technology in the Land of Snow/Spring was truly advanced that tourists who returned from visiting there always had something new to boast off in their own village. However, amongst all the tourists, two people seemed unaffected by the sight. Hurriedly they left the ship, moving towards the village, time was of the essence to them. Both Hinata and Kakashi needed to get answers fast and they didn't want to get sidetrack for the time being. After all, Kakashi was there when he saw the technology being revealed, so it was nothing new to him. Hinata was busy thinking about her own marriage affairs to be mesmerized by the technology.

* * *

_-An hour later,-_

"So… You mean to say that Jiraya wasn't here at all? Then how did you get the script in the first place?" Kakashi questioned the publisher, Misashi Matsumoto. Misashi just shrugged his shoulders as he replied casually.

"Usually, Jiraya would send his scripts via courier ninja mail, so I have no idea how does he look like. I usually just received them and just read through them before publishing it. Hey! Do you know this Jiraya fellow? If you do, could you please tell him to write more stories? Although in his last mail, he said that he will not be writing any more as it and that the Icha Icha Goodbye was his last piece of work. Such a waste you know, to let such talents go to waste after a few series." Misashi wistfully added. Hinata blushed furiously when she heard that the book was a good one. _Why do all men like to read such stuff? Luckily Naruto-kun doesn't do that…_

"Thanks, Misashi-san. Erm… I'll let him know about your opinions when I see him myself. In the meantime, do you know if I can find where the courier ninja who delivered the script stays? It's kind of important…" Kakashi coolly replied, expecting the publisher to have no clues of the mysterious writer whereabouts.

"Actually, I don't think anyone would know where that courier ninja lives. But, if you don't mind waiting for awhile, you will be able to meet him. He is supposed to give me another author's script package right about… Now." With that said the courier ninja appeared before the house Misashi lived.

"I'm looking for Misashi Matsumoto, here to deliver a package." The courier ninja said as he entered the house towards Misashi, handing over the package.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much, ninja-san. Erm, if you don't mind, ninja-san, these two ninjas would like to ask you a few questions regarding a package you send to me a few weeks back." Misashi gestured towards Kakashi and Hinata, who stood behind him.

"No problems, although I can't reveal anything about the package sent. By the way, I am Courier Ninja 596-03. It's a pleasure to meet you." 596-03 smiled at them, who sweat dropped after hearing his name.

"Erm, yeah ok… I'm Kakashi and this here is Hinata… We are currently searching for the person who gave you the package a few weeks ago. Erm… He was from Konoha, and he has long white hair he ties in a ponytail behind him, wears a red-gray suit, has red stripe markings under his eyes, and has a weird grin on his face whenever he thinks of something perverted. Have you seen him before?" Kakashi asked, hope in his eyes.

"Hmm… I kind of recall having met such a person before, de-gozaru. But it was very long ago, and he gave me the wrong package that time. To have seen him for the past few weeks… Hmm… Nope… I met him like three years ago, not a few weeks, de-gozaru." 596-03 pondered over his memories, trying to recollect the past few faces he met for the past few weeks. He did not notice the gloom that hung over Kakashi and Hinata after they heard his answer. The person they were searching for so anxiously was not the one that they hoped to be. It seemed to lead to a dead end.

"But… I do recall his pupil, de-gozaru. He was the one that gave me the package last 2 weeks ago…" 596-03 smashed his fist into his palm, certain of his memory. "Yeah! That kid was the one. He has grown up since, looked much better, more mature now, de-gozaru. He passed me the package, telling me that this is the last story that will be written. What was his name again? Mmm…." 596-03 tried to remember the name, looking up to see the shocked faces of both Kakashi and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered, ever so quiet.

"That's it! Naruto! Yeah! Naruto-san gave me the package, de-gozaru!" 596-03 acknowledged, proud to be of service to the two Konoha ninjas.

"Naruto's alive? Where is he? Do you remember where he last was when you collected the package from him?" Kakashi was impatiently shaking the courier's shoulders. The excitement and joy was overwhelming that it slightly frightened 596-03.

"Ermmmmm… Y-Y-Yea-h-h… I-I-I k-k-no-w-w wh-whe-r-re h-he l-l-as-s-st w-w-wa-was! P-Pl-eas-se s-s-to-p-p sh-sh-shak-kin-g-g m-me-me!" 596-03 was being shaken so roughly that he could only mumble a few words out at a time. _(A/N: to those whocan't understand what he was saying, "Yeah… I know where he last was! Please stop shaking me!")_

Immediately, Kakashi stopped shaking him, forcing himself to calm down before looking at the slightly shaken-up 596-03. "Um... I'm sorry. Anyway, can you please tell us the location where Naruto is right now?"

'Yeah sure. As I was saying, de-gozaru, I last met Naruto-san at……" 596-03 told Kakashi of the last place he met Naruto.

It was going to be a race to find Naruto and bring him back to Konoha!

* * *

_**END!**_

_**Yay! Kakashi and Hinata found out that Naruto was the last writer of the book! But will they find him in time? Wait for next Chapter to find out! Or maybe not! =D**_

_**Alright! Chapter is done for now… Kinda hard to explain how Rin met Hanzo so I shan't go much in details, unless u guys gimme some ideas… Heheh… How did you guys think? My old man is actually Hanzo! Shocking ain't it? But no one ever explained how Hanzo died. Data only showed he was 'mysteriously' killed by Nagato. So this is MY version.**_

_**Oh by the way… If you guys are wondering on Hanzo's age... Well let's just say he is soooo old… I have a feeling he is around Hiruzen Sarutobi's age…**_

_**By the way, if Misashi Matsumoto is a real person, I'm sorry that I am using your name.**_

_**So how's the story? PlS PLS PLS R&R… Ur reviews go a long way for me you know….**_


	9. Chapter 8 : Journeys

_**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Naruto! Damn!**_

_**Hey All!!! Chapter 8 is finally out… Little action, much words, but more plots… Read and guess...**_

_**Couple of Shout outs!**_

_To _Rose Tiger: Hahaha! You got your wish! Naruto will return soon!

_To _count-zechs00: Glad to see that I can finally surprise u as well! Hahaha! Mmm! Danzo and Madara… Wait and see!

_To _Shale - Heart of the Pack: Hmmz… Dedicate to Hinata is slightly a bit too much... Naruto is kind of lost in what is deemed to be love. So I can't say I can dedicate it that way…

Alright! Shout outs are over! Now we can finally move on to the story!

* * *

Last Chapter:

'Yeah sure. As I was saying, de-gozaru, I last met Naruto-san at……" 596-03 told Kakashi of the last place he met Naruto.

It was going to be a race to find Naruto and bring him back to Konoha!

* * *

Chapter 8

_-Land of Snow, Publisher's house-_

"… So to make things straight, when you last met Naruto… He was over at a village located near the borders of Fire Country and Lightning Country near towards the ocean?" Kakashi questioned 596-03, the ninja courier. He wanted to make sure he had all available information on Naruto whereabouts before rushing to find him. 596-03 agreed with Kakashi, nodding in agreement.

"Hai, de-gozaru." He replied, nodding earnestly.

_This is a very important situation. _Kakashi thought calmly. _If Naruto is alive, that means the two bodies found at the scene must have been Akatsuki… But why didn't Naruto return back to Konoha first? Something must be wrong… _Kakashi could only conclude that something serious must be brewing for Naruto to take flight and not return to Konoha. Goosebumps rose all over his body. _We must inform Godaime as soon as possible._

Hinata, who during the whole incident, was shocked-still. The news that Naruto was alive has momentarily shocked her. _N-Na-Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun is alive… He actually is alive… _Hinata stared blankly, amidst all the discussion Kakashi was having with 596-03 about Naruto's last known location. Her head was repeating Naruto's name and alive over and over again. A familiar blush started to appear on her cheeks as her Naruto is alive and that she would finally be able to see him. _I can see him… _Hinata dreamily thought, oblivious to her surroundings.

She failed to notice Kakashi talking to her, the face mask on his face moving rapidly as he tried to relay information to Hinata. Hinata continued staring ahead, her pupils unfocused on the surroundings. It was until Kakashi placed a worried hand on her shoulder then she realized what was happening around her. Her blush escalated, Hinata tried to cover her blush by placing her hands on her cheeks and lowering her face, mumbling a word of apology to Kakashi.

"A-Ano… Gomen, Kakashi-sensei… I spaced out just now, so I didn't hear what you said. I am sorry." Hinata mumbled, looking up nervously at Kakashi, as if awaiting a reprimand from him.

"Are you alright, Hinata? As I was saying just now… I have gotten the last known location from 596-03 over here. But there is something wrong for Naruto to not return to Konoha when he got the chance to. So my plan is that I am going to send a messenger dog to Godaime to warm her about maybe some impending trouble ahead and that Naruto's alive as well. We, on the other hand, will be tracking Naruto down to try and find him before anything else. I believe that he knows more about the situation than we do currently. Furthermore, we can also bring him back to Konoha." Kakashi said, his worrying gaze on Hinata changing to one deep in thought about the plans he had made.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. I think that is the best of choice as well." Hinata agreed, pushing aside her thoughts of Naruto for the moment. _I cannot get lost in my thoughts again… Now that I know Naruto-kun is alive, I must do all that I can to bring him back… Losing myself to my thoughts will not be able to do just that…_ Hinata focused on the plan on hand with fierce determination.

Kakashi immediately brought a kunai to his palm and made a slight cut drawing blood from it. Forming hand seals with practiced ease, Kakashi placed his cut palm and called out, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)_" Words appeared around Kakashi's hand, before disappearing into a 'poof' of white smoke. The white smoke cleared, revealing a rather petite pug wearing a Konoha headband and dressed in blue clothes. When the dog spoke, it spoke with a deep and gruff voice.

"Yeah? What do you need me for, Kakashi?" the dog regarded his summoner with questioning eyes. He took a glance at Hinata before calling out. "Oh hello there, Hinata. Didn't see you just now."

"We have no time to waste, Pakkun. I need you to travel as fast as you can to Konoha and pass a message to Godaime. I need you to let her know that we found the mysterious author and that person is Naruto-kun." Kakashi paused as he saw the eyes of his summon grew wide with shock before he continued. "Also, I need you to let Godaime know that she has to be on her guard at all times when we are not yet back. We are going off to find Naruto. Tell Godaime to be on high alert at all times. Konoha is currently at its weakest and we can't afford to let anything happen to it now."

That got Pakkun's attention as he shook his head from his reverie, looking at Kakashi. "What is going on, Kakashi? What made you say that?"

"I can't say much at this point of time, Pakkun. But if Naruto was alive all these time, why didn't he come back to Konoha? It doesn't make any sense at all. I believe that something is going on and I need you to alert Godaime as soon as possible. Please." Kakashi stood up, looking at Pakkun.

"Mmm… Right… Ok. I guess I better be on my way now. Don't worry about it; I will get there as fast as I can." The dog turned before running off. _Wow! Naruto's alive! I wonder what they are going to make of it when I get back!_ Pakkun thought to himself as he began his trek towards Konoha.

Kakashi looked at his summon leave for a minute before turning to look at the waiting Hinata. He could feel the impatience radiating off her, as if wanting to hurry search and find Naruto. He too felt the same way. _It has been too long, Naruto… We are coming to find you now…_ "Right… Shall we begin on ours now, Hinata? I believe we have quite a long way to go." He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said, never pausing or stuttering in her words. She couldn't wait to move off and begin the search for Naruto. _Naruto-kun…_ She thought. _We are coming to find you now…_

Both shinobis said their farewells to 596-03 and Misashi, the publisher, before turning and heading towards the location 596-03 had shown Kakashi on the map. Speed was of the essence and they were already running on borrowed time. There were too many possibilities that by the time they reached there, Naruto would be nowhere there to be found. Still, they had to try and follow every plausible clue that could be found.

* * *

_-Outskirts of Konoha, many, many miles away in the forests-_

Kisame stood amidst the barren, water-soaked land surrounding him, looking at the scene around him. The ground was soaking wet, as if the place had rained heavily without stop for the last few days. Torn tree trunks lay about in haphazard fashion, littering the barren lands. Several trees were uprooted whilst others simply looked as if they were ripped into half by some unknown force. Nothing in the scene seems to offer evidence of a natural disaster, instead it hinted of a place that was recently used as a battlefield. Scorched earth could be seen, indicating use of explosives, whilst some parts of the ground seemed to cave in mysteriously, showing huge impact on its last indication.

Kisame simply stood there, taking in the scene of battle with great pleasure. He grinned widely, showing his sharp, triangular teeth. He then turned his gazed to his outstretched arm, where his fist held a person's head. The person was a few feet above the ground. He tried to free himself from Kisame's vice grip but seemed unable to do much effect. Omoi was struggling to escape Kisame's grip. But with the amounts of severe injuries he suffered at the hands of his opponent, all he could do was flop his arms around uselessly. Omoi's arms were drenched in his own blood, his chest and back and right leg bleeding profusely as well, showing places where Kisame's Samehada 'cuts' had taken place. Omoi knew he was dying, but refused to give up that notion just yet.

"Heh. I see you have a lot more spunk left in you, boy. You can put that energy to good use by saving it you know. After all, you are not going anywhere just yet. Not until you answer my question." Kisame grinned like a madman. His features displayed no signs of the battle that he just had with Omoi, whereas Omoi was breathing heavily from both the loss of blood and chakra. "All that I asked was what are you guys doing here so near to Konoha, and the whereabouts of your fellow shinobi, the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki.

Omoi spat angrily at Kisame, eyes burning with hatred as he stared holes into the blue Akatsuki member. "I am not going to say a single word, Akatsuki scum. Neither will my teammates do so as well. You guys can go to hell."

"Well is that so?" Kisame grin grew even wider, smiling evilly at his victim in front of him. He tightened his grip, squeezing Omoi's head harder, causing Omoi to let out an involuntary cry of pain. "All I am asking is a few simple honest questions, that's all. And don't worry about your female friends; Zetsu will take care of them better than I do you. Now, I don't really care why you are here, but I would really like to know where the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki is. If you answer me honestly, I may just let you live." He released his grip slightly, allowing Omoi to reply.

Omoi breathed heavily as he felt his head almost explode. The pain was almost unbearable. He couldn't believe that this Akatsuki member had simply overwhelmed him in terms of strength and power. He trusted his other teammates with his life, but judging from this man's power, Omoi couldn't help but feel that the other Akatsuki member, the Venus flytrap guy, was equally good and that his teammates were more or less dead. Still, if he were to die, he would never betray any of his comrades, including his sensei.

"I don't know where Kirābī-sensei is. And even if I did, I will never tell you, you stupid sushi! Damn you to hell!" Omoi spluttered out, his eyes staring at Kisame's small pupils with defiance. He knew his fate was sealed the moment he spoke those words, but damn if he was ever going to show a shred of fear to his assailant.

"Well thank you very much, kid. You just gave me two clues. One, your country doesn't know where he is since you do not know that as well. Two, you are the student of the Eight-Tail Jinchuriki, and Kirābī is his name. Well, since I have what I need to know, I guess I won't need you anymore." Omoi's eyes widened in shock. He had unknowingly revealed his country's ignorance and the Jinchuriki's name.

Kisame grinned proudly as he saw the look on Omoi's face had changed from one of anger and defiance, to one of shock and despair. _Heh! Stupid boy! Not that great anymore, huh!_ Kisame thought evilly. He decided to end the boy's life quickly since he had compromised on his answer. The boy did not exactly give the answer, but instead unwittingly said it. Still smiling, Kisame looked at the boy with gleeful eyes. His hand that was holding Omoi's head simply squeezed shut, forming a fist, before opening his hand again.

The skull cracking and caving in, Omoi's head popped like a tomato, spraying red liquid and gray matter all over the ground, some of them still oozing out from Kisame's fist. As Kisame opened up his fist, Omoi's lifeless body flopped down towards the ground, rapidly forming a puddle of red liquid all over the remains of gray matter decorated on the floor. It was a horrible and sickening sight, one that would even make the bravest of men quail and shudder in horror. However, to Kisame, it was like a cartoon to him. He liked the bloodshed and the depravity in it. Bringing his hand towards his face, he licked off the remains of Omoi's brain with great relish.

Omoi's body suddenly shuddered, before it was slowly devoured by a strange, huge Venus flytrap that was slowly emerging from the ground below it. Kisame took no notice to the scene unfolding in front of him. He had seen it many times and it had no effect on him. The Venus, flytrap fully emerged, showing the figure of Zetsu. There was no indication of Omoi being at Konoha at all, except for the pool of blood and gray bits of matter that was left.

"Apparently, Kumogakure doesn't know the whereabouts of their Jinchuriki as well. Oh, the Jinchuriki was also this team's leader as well. A bit too weak, if you ask me." Kisame commented as he looked at his partner, Zetsu. "How about the girls? Did you gain anything from them?"

"Nothing much. Just about the same. But one of the girls had a letter to deliver to Konoha." Black Zetsu sullenly said.

"It's from the Raikage. About a meeting of all five Kages to meet and discuss about what to do with us!" White Zetsu cheerily added.

"Yes. It seems like trouble is brewing. Madara-sama must be notified at once." Black Zetsu replied.

"What about the Raikage? Since we intercepted Konoha's letter, what do we do about this?" Kisame casually asked, stretching his neck. How he hated thinking, he would rather just follow someone and just kill, kill, kill.

"A prank! A prank!" White Zetsu cried out happily, before dissolving into fits of laughing giggles.

"Silence!" Black Zetsu silenced his alter ego. "Yes… A plan is all that we need… I have a plan Kisame… To get rid of the Raikage and maybe preventing this meeting from happening at all…" Black Zetsu smirked evilly as his white counterpart giggled as well. A plan had been made and is being formulated. Kisame simply listened as Zetsu laid out the plan for him.

Wind blew, scattering the leaves of the fallen trees around them. Carrion birds flew overhead, waiting for the opportunity to sneak in and pick on the remains of Omoi, before circling the air again. The ground slowly soaked up the red liquid on it. Night slowly came as all trace of battle except for the barren wasteland slowly faded. The two Akatsuki members that were discussing about their plans had left.

* * *

_-3 weeks ago, before Icha Icha Goodbye was produced-_

Naruto walked down the path towards the ocean, feeling the hint of sea breeze that was stirring just beyond him. It was soon time for him to return home to Konoha, hence he wanted to enjoy as much as he could at the ocean. The trees started to thin down, indicating the end of his journey, showing hints of the ocean and the beach. It was a bright and clear day today compared to the other days when Naruto was doing his training.

A feeling of elation filled him when Hanzo had finally proclaimed him to be trained to the maximum. However, unbeknownst to Naruto, Hanzo felt that Naruto could not learn anymore from him already. Naruto has surpassed him in all aspects of his teachings with a greater capacity to learn much more. His large unusual chakra system : An after effect from the mixing of his own already-large chakra with the remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra to form a potent lavender chakra color, coupled with the Rinnegan, has given him the ability to reproduce high levels of trainings within a short span of time. Already, his sparring with Hanzo was slowly becoming a warm up exercise for him and it didn't really help much when Rin joined in the fray.

Naruto felt surprised when Hanzo told him that his training was going to be over soon and that he would be able to go back home to Konoha. He had expected more from Hanzo because of the years he spent with Jiraya was longer. He hadn't exactly realized how potent his Rinnegan was, but he knew to a certain extent that he could rise to greater heights than he used to be. However, he felt the weight of responsibility rest on his shoulders when Hanzo had explained to him all about the prophecy and that he was the destined one. That was one of the reasons Naruto has come to relinquish the walk towards the ocean. It helped to clear his mind and also let him think through his thoughts.

Whenever he had the time and energy at night to move about after training, he would spend some time, wandering down the trail. A calm melancholy always took over him, as he pondered over the future and his actions that he would take. Sometimes, he felt like he was the cause of everything that had happened and regretted the day his father, Minato Namikaze, had sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Kyuubi inside him. He knew the reasons why his dad had to do it, but still, he had disliked it. Somehow, he always found the courage to stand up and face that fear, knowing that if he were to ever give in to despair and regret, he would never be able to protect the people he wanted to see so dearly.

This time though, Naruto did not think about these thoughts. Right now, he felt elated with the news that Hanzo will be bringing Naruto back to Konoha soon. Hanzo felt it was time for Naruto to return to the Leaf Village so that he could reveal his survival and also at the same time warn Konoha about the impending threat towards them. Rin was happy to finally return back to Konoha, but a part of her felt scared and uncertain if she should return at all. She was 'dead', and her facade that she had preserved for so long would be exposed, marking her as a dishonored kunoichi. Naruto had coaxed Rin, telling her that he would take responsibility and protect her, claiming that when he returns to Konoha, he will become the sixth Hokage and change Konoha. It had slightly eased Rin's uneasiness, and she felt a bit excited that she might be able to see Kakashi again.

Naruto reached the end of the path, seeing the endless ocean ahead of him. Tiny hermit crabs wandered along the shore, searching for food. Seagulls hunted along the coast, preying on unsuspecting fishes that were carelessly swimming within sight. The sea breeze blew, ruffling Naruto's golden blonde hair. He felt tiny droplets of water on his face as he took in a deep breath and inhale the sight in front of him. It was one of the greatest sights he has ever seen, and he would carefully store it deep within his mind.

As Naruto stared at the enthralling waves, the picture of his teacher, Jiraya, popped into his mind. He smiled at that thought. _I wonder where you are now Ero-sennin… _Naruto thought. _I hope that you are with Sandaime Ojii-san enjoying both your perverted lives in another world…_ _You taught me so many things, and I will never forget them… Becoming your student, becoming a summoner of the toads, without them I would have never been what I am today… _Naruto frowned at that last thought. _Toads… Wait a minute! I haven't even summoned any of them for the past few months… I wonder how they have been…_ Naruto absentmindedly shrugged. _Oh well, no time like the present to call them…_

Naruto formed a few hand seals before biting the tip of his right thumb, drawing blood from it. Placing his right hand on the ground, he shouted, "_Kuchiyose __no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)" _White smoke enveloped around Naruto, slowly dissipating to reveal two HUGE toads, their backs facing Naruto. One was red wearing a blue vest on its body, with purple markings on its eyes and stomach. The other toad was yellow in color, orange markings on its eyes and stomach, sporting the same blue vest as his summoned partner.

"I told you already, niichan! Naruto's alive! If not how can we be summoned here at all? Hi, Naruto…?" The yellow toad squeaked out in a slightly high pitch voice, a sharp contrast compared to his humongous size. He looked around, trying to find whoever had just summoned them. Just then, a flying insect buzzed past, which the yellow toad immediately had its attention fixated to it, oblivious to its previous thought.

"And I told you that Naruto is dead, Gamatatsu! Ma told us before she left Konoha that they had found evidence of Naruto's death! Now, who was the one that summoned us?" The red toad retorted, looking around for the summoner as well. "And I was so close to getting a date some more…" the toad mumbled under his breath.

Naruto sweat-dropped at the conversation he heard and the mumbled comment Gamakichi had just made. Coughing loudly to gain their attention, he spoke, "Hello guys… Long time no see eh? Heh…" He smirked as the toads turned around with visible shock on their faces as they heard and saw the person who was standing behind them all along.

"Na-Naruto Y-Yo! We were just talking about you! You're alive!" Gamakichi stuttered in surprise. Trying to mask his surprise, he turned to regard his younger brother, Gamatatsu. "I told you he was alive, stupid!"

"Naruto! Welcome back! Do you have a snack?" Gamatatsu squeaked the same time Gamakichi said his hello. Turning to face his older brother, Gamatatsu said, "but that was not what you just said earlier, niisan! You said he was…. Mmppff!!" Gamatatsu was suddenly cut short in his argument with his brother as a red paw was over his mouth, smothering his words.

"Enough talk for now, Gamatatsu! H-Hey Naruto! How come you are still alive? Ma said you died during the fight against Pein…" Gamakichi said panicky. Whispering under his breath for only Gamatatsu to hear, "I will give you some snacks when we return. Just don't say anything!" He released his grip on Gamatatsu's mouth when he saw Gamatatsu visibly shake his head eagerly, the thoughts of snacks in his mind.

"Yeah, Naruto-niichan. How did you come back alive?" Gamatatsu himself was also partially interested in Naruto's survival. After all, Naruto was the one that brought him to this world and showed confidence in him when others had failed to do so. From then onwards Gamatatsu respected Naruto.

"Well… It's kind of a very long story… Guess we have the time to explain…" Naruto sat down on the edge of the beach beside the two toads. He looked back and thought as his memories slowly flowed out, a sad melancholy drifting over him. "It all started after I had been pinned down by Pein during the fight…" Naruto began as he told his story to the two enthralled toads.

"-and when I came to, I found myself with Rin-neesan and Hanzo-ojiisan. From then on, I started my training with Hanzo-ojiisan and Rin-neesan." Naruto ended his speech, turning his head to glance at the two toads, their eyes both showing surprise and uneasiness.

"So… That means you have lost the Kyuubi inside you but instead gained the eyes of the Rinnegan from Nagato, and now you are training to prevent this prophecy about the end of the world?" Gamakichi, being the smarter of the two, had summarized everything within one sentence.

"Um… Yes… That is about it I think." Naruto agreed, after thinking about his own words that he had said.

"I think you had better summon Pops, Naruto. And Ma as well I think. They might be able to help you out with some advice. They are also worried about you, especially Pops. Ma came back with news that you were gone, but Pops somehow didn't believe. Don't let him know I said that though." Gamakichi spoke. Gamabunta had indeed been worried, absentmindedly doing stuff when he was in Myobokuzan, Toad Land. Gamatatsu nodded in agreement with Gamakichi, adding his two cents worth of agreement as well.

Naruto nodded as he once again performed the Summoning jutsu, calling on Gamabunta and Shima in the process. The white smoke cleared away, revealing a very GIGANTIC toad, wearing a blue jacket with the kanji word 'ebi' on the back, a scar on his left eye. Smoke puffed out from its mouth as it held a huge smoke pipe, puffing from it. A second toad stood on its head, smaller than even Gamakichi, about the size of a baby child. It looked female in appearance, draped in a black cloak and had curly hair growing on the top of its head. Both saw the person who had summoned them before their eyes opened wide in shock.

"Naruto!" Both cried in unison, glad that Naruto had somehow made it alive. Naruto couldn't be gladder than ever to see both of them so well and alive. But when he looked at Shima, a look of sadness came over him. Pein had killed her husband, Fukasaku. Still now was not the time for regrets and pity as both newly summoned toads were now demanding answers from Naruto. It was some time later before Naruto finally finished regaling his story once again.

By then, night was slowly approaching, the sun slowly setting down. Shima stared into the distance, gazing into the depths of the ocean. She had believed all hope was lost when she heard Naruto's death, mourning for both her husband and Naruto's death. However, the one who she believed was the prophesized boy was well and alive in front of her. It gave her hope. Finally she gained the courage to speak. "Naruto, I mourned for you when I was told that you were dead. I didn't want to believe that it was over for you. Now… To see you here alive is truly something that I am grateful for. Pa and Jiraya both gave their life for you and because of that; I had my hopes entrusted in you as well."

Naruto couldn't exactly make out the meaning in what Ma was saying but shrugged it off. He knew she had undergone a great deal and that she too had placed her hopes on Naruto as well. He would make them proud. All of them.

"One more thing, Naruto. Jiraya wanted me to pass you something but I had totally forgotten during the confusion. Now that you are here, I guess it is time I gave it to you now." Gamabunta added in after Shima had spoken, browsing through his jacket. He took out a scroll, about the size of Naruto's forearm length. "Use your blood to unseal it. Jiraya wanted you to have it when he passed away." Everyone gathered around Naruto as he unsealed the scroll that he was just given by Gamabunta. Sealed within the scroll was a set of notes, an album.

Curiously as to what the album was, Naruto flipped it opened looking at its contents. He found that it was a photo album, the first page showing a picture of his cheery father, Minato, his hands placed around the waist of a pregnant lady. She had flowing long red hair, beautiful wide green eyes, and she was smiling so sweetly next to Minato. "M-Mum…?" Naruto stuttered as he looked at the woman in the picture. Somewhere deep within him, Naruto knew that the female inside the picture was her mother, and it made his heart clench tight. Flipping through the other pages, he could see pictures of his parents when they were young, and some of Jiraya's as well. He felt tears welling up inside him as he continued flipping.

A piece of paper fell out from one of the pages that he was flipping through. Naruto looked at it and saw that it was a letter addressed to him somehow. Hesitantly, he slowly picked it up and opened the envelope, removing the letter from inside and read it slowly, his tears that were earlier beginning to form now flowing down the sides of his face as he read.

* * *

The letter wrote:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this now, it means that I have lost the fight with Pein and that I have died, obviously. I want you to know that you are the most loudmouth, irritating, hyperactive shinobi I have ever met. And it reminded of me as well, because I used to be like one too when I was your age. You may not be the best now, but I can see it in you that you will grow up to be better than anyone of the Hokages in Konoha. You're Will of Fire that is in you is burning ever so brightly, and I can see that. No matter what happens in life, walk forward and face the future with the same courage and determination that I have seen in you all this while._

_Inside this scroll, I wanted to give it to you when the time is right, when you have found yourself a girlfriend, hehe. Inside is a photo album, containing pictures of your father and mother, and some of mine as well. I never ever told you this but I am you Godfather. That name of yours came from a book of mine that both your parents had agreed on. Your dad, Minato Namikaze, was the one that chose it though, hahaha. Your mum, Kushina Uzumaki, just agreed, loving the sound of it. They were the best parents one could ever have, and I am sorry that you had to lose both of them at such a young age. Please do not hold a grudge on them, because they had their duties to perform during this whole time. Still, this photo album is meant for you, so that you may be able to see them when they were young._

_Hey __kid, one more thing… If I were to really die, as stated in this letter, it would make you the only summoner left of the toads. You are now the holder of the toad contract and as such, it is your duty to find another worthy person that would take over the mantle of the holder of the contract when you too pass away. Train the next generation well, my godson. Make me proud. You have this special power inside you to make people want to believe in you and walk with you. I'm sorry i cannot tell more about your parents about you earlier. I would if i could, but now, i think its a bit too late to regret it. _

_Jiraya._

_P.S: Oh by the way, could you help me publish this final copy of Icha series if I die? Had no time. Thanks_

* * *

Naruto read the letter, feeling heartbroken, yet happy at the same time. He had finally met his mother, and had found out her name. "Kushina Uzumaki… Kaa-san…" Naruto softly whispered under his breath, smiling at the beautiful woman that was staring back at him in the pictures. Slowly, Naruto flipped through each of the pictures, looking at his parents once again. His tears started to flow down even more, he was trembling uncontrollably.

Shima was the one to break the ensuing silence that was in the air. "I think we better go now," she spoke to the other toads. "Naruto needs some time alone to sort out his stuff." Both and she and Gamabunta took their leave and puffed into white smoke.

Gamakichi stayed behind longer looking at Naruto. He finally spoke, "Take care, Naruto. There are people in Konoha that still love you. Remember that. C'mon, Gamatatsu, it's time to go. See ya, Naruto." Before disappearing with his brother into a cloud of white smoke.

Naruto cried alone that night. He stayed up late into the night, looking at the starry darkness above him at the beach. He thought about his father, mother and more importantly, his godfather Jiraya. He never really understood a parents' love, but knew that it was going to be something like the caring Jiraya gave him during some times. He only experienced Jiraya's love as a godfather and he was grateful for it. Still, he was already a grownup; he had to be strong to protect the ones he loved this time.

_Sakura-chan… Tsunade-obaa-chan… Kakashi-sensei… Everyone in Konoha… I will be strong and protect them… _Naruto thought fiercely, his eyes shining bright despite the tears that still flowed from it. A picture of a lavender girl came across his mind as well. The girl that had gave her life up to protect him. _Hinata-chan… I will come home soon… Wait for me… _Slowly, Naruto stood, holding the set of script papers and the photo album in his arms. He trudged back to the house slowly, thoughts filling his mind as he thought of his future ahead of him.

It was almost time to go home.

* * *

_-Deep inside the caves-_

"We have our orders." A red haired girl with red eyes wearing spectacles walked into the room. She was wearing a black cloak with white cloud markings that covered most of her skin, only sometimes flashing a bit of skin with bite marks on it. She was looking at the man in front of her, a pale skinned guy who wore the same cloak as her with a purple Shimenawa belt tied on his waist. Strapped behind his back was a simple black katana. Raising his onyx eyes to meet the girls red eyes, the male slowly spoke.

"What is it, Karin?" the male lazily spoke. Two guys walked into the room to join both of the Akatsuki members. Both of them sported the same Akatsuki cloaks as Karin and the male inside. One had a huge katana strapped to his back, a thick blade with a hole at its tip. He sported white hair and was grinning slightly at the man. The other person who entered the room as well was very tall, and had short, spiky, orange hair. He was constantly muttering to himself under his breath, glancing around in a slightly quirky fashion before staring at the male in front of Karin.

"We are to head to Amegakure there, Sasuke." Suigetsu sneered. "Finally, we can have some fun. I was getting bored in here. Jugo here as well needs some excitement if not who knows what might happen if he lost control over himself here? Plus, I think there is another Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist there. I can finally get another sword." Suigetsu gestured at Jugo, who stared down at him in annoyance and anger.

Sasuke stood up slowly from the chair that he was sitting in, staring at the trio in front of him. _My team… Not yours Tobi…_ He thought for a moment, before speaking. "I have no issues with Amegakure. My only target is Konoha. I never told Tobi that we would follow Akatsuki's orders." He stared at the three who had thought themselves proud of being Akatsuki, one of the elite and most powerful groups in the Shinobi world. He continued, "But… Tobi has promised us power before the year ends, so I think little thanks is needed here. We shall go to Amegakure."

The die was thrown for Amegakure. The team walked out of the cave, making their way to Amegakure, which lay across the horizon.

* * *

_**END!**_

_**Hahaha**__**!! Chapter 8 is out! But it's not really much I supposed... Just a few more plots to throw into the story. Make it more interesting...**_

_**FINALLY!! Naruto is coming back to Konoha! But Hinata is out SEARCHING for Naruto! Will they ever meet? Hahaha!! Find out next story! Or maybe next Next Chapter!! ^^**_

_**Alright!! PLs PLs PLs!! Read and Review if you will! A little encouragement goes a long way you know! Cheerio!**_


	10. Chapter 9 : Crossed Paths

_**OK! Ninth Chapter is out! But be warned! Cliffy is inside! Now before you begin, a couple shout outs!**_

_**To **_count-zechs00 : Mmm yup! Naruto lost his fast healing ability! But Naruto has learned healing techniques from Rin with his Rinnegan skills…

To Rose Tiger: You might just get your wish to see them reunite soon!! ^^

To Lord Anubis Judge of the dead: Hmm... Naruto has Sage Mode on at that time, so he knew that she was alive, just badly injured… Hope this answered your question.

RIght! Sorry about the slow posting... Somehow FanFiction couldnt submit my chapter out... So had a bit of delay.. =P

* * *

_**Alright! Shout outs over! Time to carry on with the story!**_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_It was almost time for Naruto to go home... And Kakashi and Hinata are on the search for Naruto… Sasuke is going to Amegakure…_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Crossed Paths

_-Back in Konoha-_

It was a cloudy day as the clouds drifted over, covering the Sun's rays, occasionally showing a bit of its bright light. Water roared high up in the mountains as they rushed down the mountaintop, a waterfall. Birds fluttered above, singing their songs to the unknown listeners. Down below, in the carefully cleared forests, a village stood there, hard at work. Konoha was still in the midst of their rebuilding.

Still, it has gone pretty well after Tsunade had the brilliant idea to enlist Yamato into the rebuilding of Konoha. His ability with the Wood Release techniques made him capable of creating whole houses in just a few seconds. Parts of Konoha were being rebuilt within days instead what would be months. Tsunade estimated that within the month, Konoha would finally be rebuilt, without its finishing touches yet though. Still, it was great progress nevertheless. Without the help from Sunagakure and with her own people, it would be hard to rebuild one of the Great Ninja Villages without it losing its reputation. Already, many other Hidden Villages were claiming the position of taking over Konoha.

Tsunade was busy doing her paperwork instead of drinking her sake or wandering around, a surprising change. Shizune stepped in the office, delivering yet again more paperwork for Tsunade, who just sighed in resignation. Tsunade glanced at the tall stack of paperwork that was on her desk, and the pile of paperwork that was on the floor beside the desk as well. Sighing, she subconsciously reached into the compartment of her desk, only to receive a loud cough from Shizune behind her. Turning around, Tsunade saw a fuming Shizune, staring at Tsunade, her eyes as if saying 'if you do not finish your work, you will get it'.

Sighing loudly again, Tsunade grudging turned her head back to her work that was littered around her. _I have to get out of this place!_ Tsunade screamed inwardly. Turning around again to face Shizune, Tsunade opened her mouth to try to make a bet with Shizune, only to be interrupted by Shizune.

"Shizune- "Tsunade started.

"Not one word Tsunade-sama. You haven't been doing your work lately, which is why the paperwork keeps piling up." Shizune sternly spoke to Tsunade, whose mouth immediately closed in indignation. "Blame yourself for not completing your work on time. Don't you dare start about taking a short break or drinking a little sip of your sake. Finish your work first, Tsunade-sama, and then you can go and do your stuff." Tonton oinked in agreement, standing next to a fierce Shizune.

"But there is so much work to be done, Shizune!" Tsunade whined, gesturing to the stacks of paperwork. Facing Shizune with pouting eyes and a soft whine, "Can't I just take a little break? Please?" Tsunade tried to milk out all the cuteness in her for what was worth.

"No, Tsunade-sama. I will not let you use that on me. IT won't work." Shizune huffily said as she crossed her arms, looking at the now slightly angry Hokage.

Tsunade, in mock anger, stood up and crossed her arms as well, looking at Shizune in the eye. "I'm the Hokage! I can do anything I want, so it doesn't matter. And I say I want to take a break." Tsunade tried to use her trump card to intimidate Shizune.

For all that it was worth, it might have been an enraged bull running headlong into a thick wall of bricks: Tsunade the enraged bull, Shizune the steadfast wall. Shizune immediately assumed a cold and stoic expression, looking at Tsunade coldly. "Since you used your authority as Hokage, I cannot do anything to stop you Tsunade-sama." Tsunade smirked at Shizune, knowing that she has won the battle of wills. "However," Shizune continued without missing a beat, "if you dare to step out of the office, I can assure you that you will not be seeing sake for the rest of your life. You have loads of uncompleted work to be done here and yet you still try to delay them further."

Tsunade eyes widened as she gaped like a fish after hearing Shizune's threat. Wordlessly, she plopped down into her seat, sighing at her dismal fate. _Why did I ever become Hokage again?_ Tsunade miserably thought to herself. _I can't even do anything that I like now. _Sighing, she went back to her work, only to be this time interrupted by a snort from her pet, Tonton. Tonton had walked towards her office doors, snorting. Tonton used to be in a hunting squad as she excelled in tracking, so Tsunade assumed Tonton could tell that someone was coming. "Open the doors, Shizune. We have a visitor." Tsunade gestured towards the door.

Shizune walked towards the door, opening it to reveal… nothing. Shizune looked around confused for the source of panting that was coming from the corridors. "Down here." Shizune looked down and was shocked to see Pakkun panting furiously like, well, like a dog.

"Come in, Pakkun. I shall go get some water for you. Rest up first" Shizune said as she left, heading towards the kitchens to get some water. It wasn't often that Pakkun would run so fast to pass information to Tsunade.

Pakkun stood, panting in the office heavily as he struggled to get his breath. "Hey, Tonton. How are ya?" he growled between breaths. Tonton just snorted in reply. "Yeah… I just came from Snow Country… Got a bit of important news to share with you guys… Just gimme some water eh?" Pakkun said as he looked at both Tsunade and Tonton.

Tsunade kept silent as she contemplated on Pakkun's arrival. _Is something wrong? Why would Kakashi send his ninken back when he could have returned himself? And furthermore, it's Pakkun, his fastest one! I'm beginning to think this might be a bad idea to send him out…_ Tsunade silently thought to herself as she stared at the ninken in front of her.

Finally, Shizune returned with a bowl of water for Pakkun and tea for Tsunade who took it and drank from it grudgingly. Pakkun drank hungrily from it, clearly showing the fatigue in him. Greedily finishing the whole bowl, Pakkun licked his lips, "Ahh… Water taste so much better when you are in need of it…" Feeling more refreshed, Pakkun turned to regard the three pair of eyes that were now boring at him.

"Why did Kakashi send you back to Konoha instead of coming back himself, Pakkun? Is there anything wrong?" Tsunade asked the question everybody wanted to know. Everybody's attention was riveted on the little brown pug now as they leaned forward in anticipation.

"Well… I just came from Snow Country, where the book publisher lived. Turns out that the publisher has never seen Jiraya before, because Jiraya always sent his scripts via courier mail. However, Kakashi ran into a courier ninja who was the one that received the scripts from the writer. The courier ninja said it wasn't Jiraya. It was Naruto." Pakkun could see the shocked expressions on both Tsunade's and Shizune's faces, just like the one he wore when Kakashi told him of Naruto being alive. Tsunade dropped her tea cup in surprise when she heard Pakkun say Naruto's name.

"WHAT?! Naruto's alive!? He's alive!?" Tsunade shouted in shock, staring at the slightly flinched Pakkun when she shouted loudly. _He's alive! He's not dead! Alive!_ Tsunade thought jibberishly. _Wait… If he is alive… Why didn't he come back to Konoha, that little brat? Didn't he know how much he made all of us upset?_ Tsunade started to think rationally. Of course, joy still filled her as news of Naruto being alive was something that would brighten Konoha up. But still, as a Hokage, sometimes she must see beneath the underneath. She sat back on her chair which had fallen when she stood up in surprise, pondering on this piece of information.

Shizune couldn't believe her ears when she heard that Naruto was alive. During those few months, Shizune has gotten closer to Sakura as well, to comfort her during those moments when Sakura felt empty and alone. They have bonded well with each other as both were assistants to Tsunade. During that emotional period, Sakura had told Shizune how Naruto was and how he grew up to become. Shizune had slowly begun to look at Naruto with something of great compassion and respect. True, during the time when Naruto had brought Tsunade to be Hokage, Shizune was already impressed by the determination and courage the boy had shown. But the stories Sakura told, show that Naruto was special to everyone whenever he met someone new.

_Sakura's going to be very happy when she hears Naruto's alive… I think even the whole of Konoha would be glad to see him back… _Shizune thought to herself. She noticed that Tsunade had loudly exclaimed that Naruto was alive before sitting down on her chair and thinking deeply. _Something is wrong…_ Shizune asked Tsunade, a worried look on her face. "Tsunade-sama, is something the matter? Aren't you glad that Naruto's alive?"

Tsunade's face was set in a frown as she heard Shizune's question. _This can't be good…_ Tsunade looked at Pakkun again, before slowly speaking. "I assume that both Kakashi and Hinata are on their way to find Naruto now, right?" She paused to look at Pakkun who just nodded in agreement. "Still, for Naruto not to come back to Konoha for the past few months… It must mean that there is something going on… Pakkun, what does Kakashi say about this?"

Pakkun cleared his throat before growling in a gruff tone. "Kakashi says that Konoha must be on their guard now. He sent me back to tell you that we should prepare Konoha in case of any emergencies that might occur. He said, since Konoha is still undergoing rebuilding, it is vulnerable to many attacks that may happen. That is all he told me to tell u guys, so if u don't mind, I'll take my leave now." Pakkun bowed before disappearing into a cloud of white smoke, back into his alternate reality.

An air of silence hung around, the uneasiness bothering Tsunade. She had never expected Naruto to be alive, and had thought things were finally at a closure. However, the fact that Naruto was alive but did not return to Konoha spoke volumes. It was something that could not be hidden. Time was of utmost importance now. Kakashi had warned them to prepare themselves whilst he went on ahead for the search.

Tsunade slowly pushed herself up from her desk, her eyes piercing through the air ahead, her mind focused on the plans that were slowly unraveling. Shizune patiently waited behind her, feeling the need to be silent and observant behind her. Tsunade slowly paced towards the glass windows, where she saw the northern sector of Konoha being rebuilt by a very tired and wrinkled Yamato. Behind him was Konoha villagers, cheering him on in the process.

"Shizune…" Tsunade calmly spoke, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "I want you to inform all the clan leaders, no… make that all the council members, that there will be a meeting tomorrow during midday." Tsunade pointedly looked at her apprentice who nodded in reply. Tsunade continued, "Gather all Jounins to meet me as well tomorrow morning. We need to prepare Konoha for any possible threat that might be approaching us. Send a messenger bird over to Suna as well. Tell Gaara about Naruto's existence and about Kakashi's warning as well. Our allies must be warned." Tsunade turned away from Shizune. Muttering under her breath, "Come back soon, Naruto. We need you now."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said as she accepted her orders. Without hesitation, she left to the doors, Tonton hot at their heels. Sakura's news on Naruto would have to wait till later before she can disseminate it to her. Right now, Shizune had a job to accomplish, and she was going to do it without a hitch.

As Tsunade saw Shizune leave the office, she waited till she saw her distant figure walking out the Hokage doors before she made her next move. "ANBU! To me!" She shouted out with great authority. Immediately, several shadow figures appeared in front of her, each one seemingly to appear without a trace from nowhere. Each ANBU soldier had a different mask on their faces, to identify each other easily. They sported identical clothing and katana's on their back, and an ANBU tattoo on their shoulders, right for females, left for males. All of them radiated power and intelligence beyond compare to the regular ninjas in Konoha. Yet at the sight of Tsunade, each of them fervently paid their respect and obedience to her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" an ANBU member wearing a Dog mask spoke out. _An acting leader…_ Tsunade thought, since Yamato was the one that was in charge of the ANBU squad. The ANBU acting captain was slightly taller than Tsunade, and was well built. Like an athlete, his muscles were not very defined but yet taut and firm. He did not seem much outwardly, but seemed to ooze intelligence from the very pores of his body.

Facing the slightly muscular ANBU acting captain, Tsunade paused to take a glance at him before speaking. "I want you to assign some of your team to patrol Konoha at some of its weaker points. It seems that Kakashi has been alerted that Konoha might be in danger." Tsunade saw the slight twitches on each of the ANBU's reaction to Kakashi's name. Kakashi had used to be an ANBU captain and he was respected throughout his team. His words could be trusted and acted on. Tsunade continued issuing of orders.

"Not wanting to take this risk, I want you to take the remaining members and scout out Fire Country for any possible threats. Do not act on them, instead, inform me. I will then decide whether to take action on those plausible threats. I expect reports from you every few days. Do not disappoint me. Go!" Tsunade watched as the ANBU captain and his members nodded their heads silently before disappearing into thin air, all traces of them gone. _Probably gone to somewhere to meet and discuss tactics…_ Tsunade thought to herself.

Letting out a sigh, Tsunade felt tired after all the events that just arrived. _I'm too old for this…_ She thought to herself. She wanted to sit back and retire from her Hokage position, but somehow, could not find the opportunity to do so. Now that Naruto was here, maybe he could take over when she's done. _I need a rest… Maybe a little sake would help…_ Tsunade gave a small smile as she glanced around her and outside her office, trying to catch a hint of Shizune trying to return. The coast was clear. Nothing was within a few miles from the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was finally alone.

Her smile grew even wider as she opened her secret compartment, removing from inside her sake bottle and cups she kept in there. Smiling, she poured the crystal clear liquid into the tiny porcelain cup, filling it to the brim. Holding the delicate cup in her hand, she brought it towards her mouth, and without smelling the fragrance of it, with a quick motion, downed the whole cup of sake quickly… only to spit it out into the air.

"What the!? WATER!?" Tsunade spluttered as she tried to wipe her mouth and the damp spots on her clothes. Picking up the sake bottle, she peered at it carefully. _Its sake…_ Tsunade saw the 'sake' word on the bottle. Bringing the tip to her nose, she took a whiff. _Smells like sake…_ The smell was pungent and heavy as Tsunade took a whiff of it. Bringing the opening to her lips, she took a drag from it, spitting the liquid out again. _But… It's WATER! Who switched my sake with water?! _Tsunade angrily thought for a moment before an image came into her mind. The vein on her forehead throbbed heavily.

"SHIZUNE!!!" Tsunade screamed loudly at the top of her lungs. The messenger birds that were roosting on the top of the tower squawked and flew around in fright. A loud crash sounded as Tsunade threw the 'sake' bottle out of the window in anger. Many distance away from the Hokage Tower, Shizune heard a loud scream from where she was. _She found out…_ Shizune allowed herself a small smile as she continued walking. _That was payback for last sake incident. _Shizune smirked.

* * *

_-Unknown Village-_

Naruto pranced around ahead, eager to reach his final destination: Konoha. Turning back to face the entrance of the village, Naruto waved eagerly, like a kid that has been told he could have some candy. Walking far behind him, two figures slowly made their way out of the village.

"Neh, Hurry up, Rin-neesan, Hanzo-ojiisan!" He called out to the two figures. He was eager to go back home and he couldn't wait to see his friends again. During the morning when Naruto woke up, he found that Rin and Hanzo had already packed their belongings to prepare for the long and arduous trip to Konoha. He was practically jumping around in the air when Hanzo said that today was the day that they would make their journey to Konoha. Nothing could make him calm down during the morning. He was annoying both of them with his crazy antics, rushing them needlessly.

"Slow down, you stupid brat!" Rin shouted out before walking faster to join Naruto, leaving Hanzo slowly trudging alone. Secretly, Rin wanted to follow Naruto quickly. The thought of going back to Konoha although sounded scary to her, but she was excited to be able to see Kakashi once again. She was surprised when she had asked Naruto about Kakashi and he told her that Kakashi was his Jounin teacher. Naruto had told her a lot of things about Kakashi; more importantly was that he was still single. _Wonder how would he react when I come back? After all, all of Konoha had thought that I was dead… _Rin pictured the looks of shock and surprise she will be receiving when she returns. Truly, her time spent with Naruto had made her more energetic and a bit childish. Trying to keep a calm and stoic face in front of Naruto's infectious grin, she finally reached him and stood beside him, looking at Hanzo in return.

Hanzo smiled as he saw the back of Rin walking away from him. _She tries too hard to hide her emotions…_ Hanzo thought to himself as he saw the quick shuffling steps of Rin. Rin's legs were crossed between feelings of impatience and trying to be a grown-up, resulted in quick jerky movements that were almost comical. Stopping to face the village one last time, Hanzo looked at the place where he had stayed for the majority of his peaceful years. _It's time to step up from these feelings of peace once more… _Hanzo sighed inwardly. Earlier that week, Hanzo and Rin had passed through all the familiar faces of the villagers, telling them that the three of them will be leaving this village. Although Rin and Hanzo were not the family type, they still got along well with the villagers. It was sad to leave them.

Facing his back to the village, Hanzo made his way to the two of his companions that were impatiently waiting for him. Hanzo wondered how Konoha would cope with his presence when he was to reveal himself. He, after all, had been the one of the main instigators in the Shinobi War. His very presence would most probably be met with hate and anger. Many families have lost their dear ones because of him. _I have to face this reality sooner or later…_ Hanzo worriedly thought to himself. Taking a leaf out of Naruto, he grasped the courage within him and walked towards the waiting pair.

That day, the trio left the village, never to return again. Like the passing of age, the villagers soon forgot their presence and there was nothing left that showed their absence. The sun beat down upon them, shining the way that Naruto would follow to lead back to Konoha. Birds sang their cheerful song, reflecting the feelings that were in both Rin and Naruto, and even lighting the gray mood of Hanzo, who was lost in thought.

* * *

_-North of Fire Country-_

Wind rushed past their faces as they jumped through trees at breakneck speeds. Dodging the occasional stray branches and jumping higher to find suitable branches with great agility, never sacrificing speed. They had been running for days now ever since they reached ashore, stopping only for short periods of rest or to sleep at night. Time was of the essence if they were to ever catch up to their quarry.

Even then, at the fastest speeds they could muster, it might be enough to meet up with their target. The information they received was weeks old and by then, Naruto might have left the village that they were currently rushing to. Still, every bit of information counted and they had to hurry before Naruto decided to move to another place.

Kakashi brushed past the trees, lost deep in thought. _I hope we can make it in time… Naruto, wait for us! _There was no time to waste for Kakashi. Subconsciously, he started to push himself more, increasing his speed. _I hope Hinata can keep up… _Glancing back at the lavender girl, he saw the sweat starting to form on her as she tried her best to keep up. However, fierce determination reflected in her pupiless white eyes, showing that she would be willing to go great lengths to find Naruto. A smile formed inside Kakashi's mask. _She's a great girl… Hope Naruto notices her soon…_

Hinata noticed the slight change of speed in Kakashi's movements. Already she felt the strain in her muscles starting to ache. The increase in speed pushed her beyond her limits._ Naruto-kun… No! I can't give up! Naruto-kun might leave if we are too slow! If I am too slow! _She felt the aches in her body started to slowly fade away as her determination gave her a rush of adrenalin that pushed away the pain. Renewed full of energy, she started to keep up with Kakashi, determination the key to driving her forward.

Passing the trees of Fire Country, they soon reached a clearing, marking the end of Fire Country. Wind blew against the tall grasses, age-old boulders standing firm against the furious wind. A sense of foreboding was in the air as the duo rushed through the clearing, focused on the objective ahead of them.

Kakashi saw two figures in front of them, walking leisurely, heading towards the direction where Kakashi and Hinata were going as well. The sight of them caused Kakashi to stop in mid-run and prepare himself. The familiar black cloak with red cloaks gave their identities away. _Akatsuki! _Kakashi thought quickly for a moment. _What are they doing here? What could Akatsuki be looking for?_ Kakashi stared at the two Akatsuki members that had noticed both of them as well and stopped to look at them.

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi? What a surprise meeting you here like this. Out for a walk? And who is this lovely Hyuga beauty next to you Kakashi? Your latest squeeze?" Kisame drawled in mocked tones. A shark grin appeared on his face as he stared at the two delicacies that appeared in front of him. Beady little shark eyes squinted at both of them.

"I don't think that is any of your concern, Kisame. We are here on official business. If you would please, we would like to get along with it." Kakashi replied in a nonchantly manner, despite his tensed muscles. He wanted to avoid this confrontation at all cost. He knew Hinata was unable to fight because of the stress that she had placed on herself just now. Furthermore, Kisame was a strong force to be reckoned with. And it would take a lot out of him to try and hold Kisame at bay. He looked at the other Akatsuki member, Zetsu. _I have fought with him before, and he seemed to be able to travel underground without notice._ Kakashi felt that Hinata wouldn't be able to match up to him when she's not up to her best.

"Aww, don't say that Kakashi." Kisame mocked. "We haven't met for such a long time, and we haven't settled our last fight. You know the one where Itachi was my partner?" Kisame grasped the handle of his sword, Samehada, on his back, itching for a fight.

"I have noticed that you have a new partner, Kisame. What happened to Itachi anyway? You guys got into a fight or something?" Kakashi casually replied, as he slowly inched his hands towards his weapons pouch.

"Oh, Itachi? He's gone." Kisame casually replied to the surprised eyes of Kakashi and Hinata. "Oh, I haven't introduced to you my new partner. Meet Zetsu." He indicated the Venus Akatsuki member. "I think you have met him before, though I don't think the beautiful lady there met him yet."

"We have met." Hinata replied with a steely voice. She activated her Byakugan, prepared for any tricks that the Akatsuki members might pull out. Her posture slowly took on her Hyuga stance.

"Hello, guys!" White Zetsu grinned in reply.

"Quiet." Black Zetsu growled. He turned to face Kisame. "We are not here to spend endless time on idle chit-chat. We still have a mission to complete. Let's hurry and get this over and done with. You know what to do." Zetsu then turned to face Hinata, an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, yeah… Fine." Kisame likewise faced Kakashi, smiling to reveal his shark-like teeth. "We have a score to settle, Kakashi. Let us end this once and for all." Removing his bandaged sword from his back, he lifted it to face Kakashi. "Samehada needs to shave some skin if not it will be frustrated. Why not use your skin?" He unwrapped his sword, revealing the sword's many razor scaled edges. It looked like a shark's skin, capable of tearing skin instead of cutting it.

The atmosphere around the four of them took on a serious level. Killing intent was high on the Akatsukis' side, whilst on Konohas' side seemed to be running on pure determination. They were running low on fatigue and having to fight with two powerful ninjas was a very treacherous thing.

_It seems that there is no other way… We have to end this fight as fast as we can… We won't be able to last for long… We need to take them down by surprise…_ Kakashi thought. Slowly he removed his Konoha hitai-ge covering his left eye, to reveal his three black tomoe Sharingan. _I need to use Mangekyo Sharingan in order to win this fast._

The wind that was blowing suddenly changed direction, the winds billowing around the Akatsuki's cloaks. Kakashi slowly raised his hands into a familiar hand sign, placing in front of his Sharingan eye. He slowly concentrated and focused his chakra on his left eye, to form his Mangekyo Sharingan.

There was no time for him to concentrate his chakra fully as Kisame has already rushed towards him, swinging his sword in a huge arc. Oh no! _There is no time to cast Mangekyo! _Kakashi panicked as he saw the rushing Kisame towards him. _There is no time to avoid that swing!_

"Oh no you don't, Kakashi! Zetsu has seen through all your moves and I won't let you do your Mangekyo Sharingan at all!" Kisame swung his sword down at the shocked Kakashi!

* * *

_**END!**_

_**Alright… Lets end today's story in a cliff hanger shall we? Actually to be truthful, this chapter aint very interesting… Just like some Naruto episodes are just talking… Hmmz... Still the ending of this chapter brings about something that might be even more interesting in the next ^^…**_

_**Pls review after reading!! You readers are the ones that keep me going on this first story! ^^**_


	11. Chapter 10 : Fight!

_**Alright! Story is back! Sorry it took so long… Had to settle some issues… School is starting soon for me you know… Sighs… Don't worry… This story will not close halfway…**_

_**Anyway! Need to ask you guys a few questions! To those who have written stories…When you upload a chapter, you are given 60 days till the chapter expires right? When that 60 days are up… What will happen? Will my story suddenly disappear? Must I keep updating them? Will like chapter 1 of my story disappears after the 60 days are up? Pls help if u guys know how to solve this problem… First time writing stories so I wouldn't know much on what to do…**_

_**OK! Time for a couple of shout outs before we begin the story! **_

_**To **_count-zechs00: YoU!!! My arch-enemy spoiler! Nahz… kidding… Hmmz… Hyuga marriage contracts are still abit too early to be brought up in this story. And what do u mean by the chapter 9 comment? Different from canon? Who is that? Haha...

To Rose Tiger: Aww! I'm sorry! Naruto will come soon! I promise! I Swear! Be patient!

_**Alright! Enough shout outs as it is! I know you guys are waiting anxiously for this chapter! Once again, sorry for the long awaited chapter guys!!**_

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Oh no you don't, Kakashi! Zetsu has seen through all your moves and I won't let you do your Mangekyo Sharingan at all!" Kisame swung his sword down at the shocked Kakashi!

* * *

Chapter 10 – Fight!

Kakashi watched in slow motion as Kisame swung Samehada down in an arc. Time slowed as adrenalin pumped in Kakashi's veins in copious amounts. Kakashi could see the tiny sharp edges on Samehada and could see what seems to be miniscule glittery sand on the skin. Truly, Samehada was almost like a shark with the likeness of the shark sand paper skin. Kakashi looked at the sword as if death stared back at him, beckoning him for his time. He could almost hear his parents' voice, calling from beyond to join him. It was so tempting, as his eyes stared fixatedly at what would be his death's blow.

As sudden as that feeling was, Kakashi's mind screamed in retort, bringing him back to his senses. _Genjutsu!_ His mind woke in shock as he felt faint traces of illusion toying with his mind, forcing him to resign to his fate and allow himself to be cut by Samehada. The voices that of his parents faded away, leaving himself feeling empty for a brief moment. It was in that split second that his head quickly processed the threat that was inches of carving him into half like a watermelon.

Years of training took over him as he easily removed his kunai from his weapon pouch, quickly bringing it up to his face to deflect the fatal blow that was heading down towards him. The kunai screeched in protest as metal hit metal, with Samehada sliding off the edge of Kakashi's kunai, coming to a thud as it stuck fast in the ground next to Kakashi. The multifaceted sides of Samehada tore at Kakashi's left arm as it was deflected past, tearing ribbons of skin from Kakashi's arm. Already, blood started to pour out in a steady manner, dripping profusely on to the grass below, painting it a deep red.

Jumping back to clear some ground between Kisame and himself, Kakashi tossed the kunai with unerring accuracy at Kisame at the same time, aiming at his face. It was a futile attempt, but it was all Kakashi need to get some space between the close range sadistic shark-man, who was currently removing the stuck Samehada.

"Tch. Missed him." Kisame grumbled as he removed his sword. Glancing at his target, he saw the sharp steel of kunai tip flying towards him. Grinning widely, he waited till the last fraction of a second before turning sideways, the kunai flying past him within a hairs' breadth. He faced back towards to the breathing heavily Kakashi and smiled loudly at him. He could see the never-ending flood of blood streaming down his left arm from where Samehada had struck when Kakashi deflected his blow. The scent of blood filled Kisame's nostrils as he inhaled deeply and let out a satisfying smile. "Ahh… The scent of blood… So sweet…" he said as he let out a predator growl, wanting more blood.

"Let me have the taste of more!" Kisame growled and with a bloodthirsty roar, launched himself at Kakashi again, swinging Samehada in wide arcs aimed for Kakashi.

Dodging neatly from side to side, Kakashi avoided swings from Kisame, trying to find an opening that he could make use of against Kisame. However, Kakashi seemed hard pressed to avoid the blows that were getting closer with each swing. It was as if Kisame was getting better at his strokes and that Kakashi was lost between trying to find a way to avoid and at the same time counter. Kisame seemed to be enjoying himself as he was grinning widely with his shark-like teeth.

_How is he predicting my movements so closely? _Kakashi thought anxiously. Even with the help of predicting Kisame's actions with his Sharingan, Kisame seemed to be changing his strokes almost immediately the moment Kakashi changed actions. It was like Kisame could almost read Kakashi's mind. Immediately, Kakashi ducked down as he avoided a diagonal swing that threatened to dissect him in half. Still, it was a fraction too slow as Samehada ripped his Jounin vest behind to shreds, tearing into his back as well slightly. _ARGH!_ Kakashi winced in pain as the swing had connected just barely. Blood started to form from his back wounds. There was no time to be concerned about the wound as Kisame immediately continued with a few slashes that Kakashi had to bend his body sideways to avoid being shaved.

_How is he even able to cut me when I am using Sharingan? _Kakashi could only wonder in thought as the onslaught by Kisame continued. He saw how Kisame always aimed at his left if possible and how his nostrils seemed to flare slightly. _Blood!_ Kakashi finally figured out! _He is using my blood to track and trace my movements! Although what methods he uses baffles me…_ It was impossible to predict ones movements through the scent of blood. _Tracking with blood is normal… But predicting? Nono… I cannot lose my head in a situation like this now… So, he can sense my movements through blood… I can't stay near him, I have to clear some distance from him…_ Kakashi thought quickly as he tried to find a way to space himself out.

Carefully removing some smoke bombs from his weapons pouch discreetly, Kakashi attached thin, slightly invisible strings on them each, linking the smoke bombs together. All these were being done as Kisame was wholly engrossed in trying to land a cut on Kakashi. Slowly tossing the smoke bombs at different strategic locations as Kakashi deftly weaved through the swings of Kisame, Kakashi created a round of smoke bombs that surrounded both of them.

_Now!_ Kakashi's mind screamed as he darted to the left to avoid Samehada, at the same time tossing an exploding ground on where he was before.

Kisame saw the piece of exploding paper attached to the back of the kunai bring hurled down. Immediately without stopping the swing of his blade, Samehada, Kisame planted his feet on Samehada and kicked away. The exploding note fizzled into a puff of smoke. _A fake!_ Kisame narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the fake note. _Where is Kakashi!?_ Kisame looked to see that Kakashi has disappeared from his line of sight. Looking around, he saw Kakashi was behind him, Kakashi's hands already in motion.

"_Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" _Kakashi cried out as a large fireball emerged from Kakashi's face mask. It was too near for Kisame to dodge it so Kisame immediately used his sword to try to block as much of the flames as possible. However, Kakashi's main target wasn't aiming for Kisame; he was aiming for the smoke bombs that were surrounded around the blue-skinned Akatsuki member.

_Boom!_The bombs ignited continuously, the fire trailing down the line of string igniting each of the smoke bombs attached to it. Smoke poured furiously all around Kisame, enveloping him in smoke. Brown smoke covered the whole area where Kisame stood, creating a slight distraction for Kakashi.

_No time to waste! I have to make use of this __opportunity! _Kakashi quickly thought. _I don't think I can hold him off… Not with these injuries…_ Kakashi glanced down at his bleeding arm. It was still bleeding profusely, giving its current condition. _Have to get this healed before it gets worse…_ _I have to end this…_ Immediately, Kakashi grasped his right arm as he focused his chakra, gathering it into his fist.

Blue lightning arced through his fist as Kakashi focused all his elemental electric chakra into it. A blue electric chakra surrounded Kakashi as if lightning itself was gathered around Kakashi. Loud screeches accompanied by flashes of light danced around Kakashi's palm. "_Raikiri! (Lightning Blade)"_ Kakashi called out his own signature move. It was his final decision to use this attack to end the fight fast.

"Oh no you don't!" echoed Kisame from within the thick fog. Kisame had heard the tell-tale signs of the jutsu and was not about to end this fight so quickly as Kakashi wanted. From within the thick smoke, Kisame cried out, "_Suiton: Bakusui Shōha! (_Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)" As he opened his mouth to face the direction where he heard the lightning screeches, huge volumes of water gushed out of his mouth, flooding the whole area in front of him with huge waves of water. A never-ending flow of water, huge enough to fill entire lakes, came flooding out of his mouth, bathing the whole area and hopefully swallowing Kakashi up in the jutsu as well.

It was just in time that Kakashi heard the cry of Kisame's jutsu that he jumped high in the air, canceling his _Raikiri_ attack that he had wanted to perform. Kakashi knew that if he were to keep up with using the jutsu, he would have ended up electrocuting himself in the process as water is a good conductor of electricity. _Damn! He knew how to counter my attack!_ Kakashi cursed in his mind. He noticed at the corner of his eye that both Hinata and the other Akatsuki member, Zetsu had jumped away to avoid the oncoming torrent of water as well.

The smoke cleared as Kisame's waves of water had blew it away. Water surrounded the whole battlefield where Kakashi was, creating a huge advantage for the former Hidden Swordsmen of the Mist. Kakashi landed on the water, focused on the figure that stood at the center of it all. The water calmed down finally, Kisame stood there in the center, grinning manically. "You don't think that you will be getting off so quickly, would you Kakashi? We have only just started." Kisame sarcastically called out to his opponent. "I know all about your lightning and fire element, and you do not have the upper hand here at all. Within these waters is my element. And you are standing in what would be my trump card." Kisame taunted Kakashi.

"They don't call me the Thousand Jutsu Copy Ninja Kakashi for nothing, Kisame." Kakashi narrowed his eyes in return to Kisame's grin. Forming hand seals at fast speeds, Kakashi simultaneously called out, "_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (_Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" A huge dragon, made completely of water, rose from within the waters from which Kisame had summoned. The dragon roared fearsomely as it reared its head, eyeing the Akatsuki member. Like a spring released from its coil, the dragon launched itself at Kisame, opening its jaws wide to envelope him. Kisame just stared and grinned at the maws of water terror.

* * *

_-Meanwhile, simultaneous to the fight between Kakashi and Kisame-_

Hinata watched as Kakashi was being assaulted by Kisame with Samehada. Her Byakugan already activated, she was observing movements from Zetsu as well as watching the ongoing fight. Curiously, Zetsu did not move at all, simply contend to stay where he stood, watching the confrontation between Kakashi and Kisame.

Hinata was horrified when Kisame landed a hit on Kakashi and saw the wounds Kakashi suffered. _Oh no! Kakashi-sensei is hurt! Both of us do not have the energy to take on these two Akatsuki members yet! What do I do? _Hinata wanted to help Kakashi, given his condition. Still, experience has told her that she shouldn't interfere in the fight. She could only watch in the sidelines as she readied herself for the fight against the other Akatsuki member, Zetsu. He was still standing there, watching both her and the fight still. He looked… contend, just standing there and watching the whole entire fight being played. _Strange… I wonder what he is thinking._ Hinata wondered at the plant-like Akatsuki guy.

"_Suiton: Bakusui Shōha! (_Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave)" The cry from Kisame alerted Hinata of the jutsu. With her Byakugan, Hinata was able to see through the smoke Kakashi had tactically created and saw the jaws of Kisame open, to allow great gushes of water to flow out. _Water! _Hinata quickly thought as she jumped away to the side, narrowly avoiding the strong currents of water that was eating up the space between them. Within her field of vision, she saw that Kakashi had canceled out his _Raikiri _attack, to avoid getting repercussions from his own signature jutsu.

Suddenly, Hinata noticed the disappearance of one Akatsuki member: Zetsu. During that brief moment when Hinata was focused on avoiding the waters, she failed to notice Zetsu had quietly melded into the ground and disappeared. _Where did he go? _Hinata panicked for a moment. Expanding her Byakugan range, Hinata was still unable to sense Zetsu's presence at all. It was like his chakra channels have disappeared entirely. She felt goose bumps starting to emerge from her arms, as feelings of panic tried to break away inside her. _I cannot sense his chakra energy at all!_ Without a moment to lose, Hinata quickly entered into her taijutsu stance to ready herself for any kind of attacks the Akatsuki member might be planning.

Hinata looked all around her surroundings but failed to find Zetsu at all. It was getting frustrating, and nerve-wracking for Hinata as she constantly turned around, trying to ensure that Zetsu did not find her Byakugan's blind spot: the back of the neck. As silent and as sudden it came, huge green jaws resembling a Venus flytrap rose from where Hinata stood, enveloping her whole. The Venus flytrap closed its trap, a figure of a person trapped within its mouth.

A muffled shout of '_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō! (_Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)' came from inside the plant. Different places of the Venus flytrap started to bulge erratically, before the whole Venus flytrap exploded into a mess of green goo and acidic slime. Hinata from inside had cast her protection jutsu, a bit hastily, as acidic liquid had slowly begun to fill inside the trap, dissolving bits of her jacket and pants.

Panting slightly harder than before, Hinata took a moment to catch a breather. Using that jutsu had drained much of her energy. She was already close to reaching her climax due to the strenuous run that occurred just before she and Kakashi met the two Akatsuki members. Droplets of sweat started dripping down her face as she struggled to catch her breath. Still, Hinata did not relinquish her hold on the Byakugan, frantically searching for signs of the plant user.

Her determination paid off as Zetsu tried another attack at Hinata again, this time using his own body as the frontal attack. The ground behind Hinata erupted as Zetsu emerged from within the ground silently, what would be his right hand had become a sharp appendage, ready to pierce through Hinata's heart. Hinata saw the emergence of Zetsu from behind her and his piercing attack a few seconds later. Quickly, she twirled sideways, the sharp appendage missing her by mere inches as Zetsu lunged forward into thin air where Hinata once stood. Without pausing to wait for Zetsu's recovery, Hinata launched herself into the offensive, years of hard work taking over her small, petite frame.

Aiming for the Akatsuki's chakra points, Hinata launched herself into Zetsu, palms outstretched. "_Juken Ho: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! (_Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" Before, Hinata could only accomplish thirty-two strikes before exhausting herself. Now, her hard work paying off, she could manage sixty-four strikes without even breaking a sweat. "Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen! Thirty-two!" Hinata cried out as she pummeled Zetsu with her attack, striking at each of his chakra points, closing them in the process. The last cry, "Sixty-Four strikes!" Hinata smashed her palms into Zetsu's chest, flinging him into the air. Zetsu's lifeless body flew through the air, landing on the floor with a thud.

Hinata took in a deep breath to calm herself down. Her energy levels drastically low; she had no choice but to resort to using this attack to take down the opponent. Feeling slightly elated at the fact that she had single-handedly taken down an Akatsuki member, she allowed herself a small smile as she stared at the lifeless body lying in front of her.

Her smile changed to one of shock as the unconsciously body jerked itself back to life. Like a dangling puppet being controlled by an amateur puppeteer, the body jerked as it slowly stood up inhumanly. The legs and arms kicked and twisted about in a strange manner, uncharacteristic for a human, the head lolling about unfashionably. _What is this? How is he still able to move about? Who is this Akatsuki member anyway?_ Hinata looked at the bizarre figure in shock. A strange feeling of uneasiness touched Hinata, causing her to take back one step as she looked on with Byakugan eyes.

Finally the figure stilled itself, the head still facing downwards as if unconscious. No movement came from the Akatsuki member as Hinata watched on. Suddenly, the Venus flytrap head rose up, staring at Hinata. Both White and Black Zetsu's were smiling in harmony, a very unsettling sight for the shocked Hinata. Before her very eyes, Zetsu split itself into half, dissecting neatly along the halves of both White and Black sides of him. The Black and White Zetsu's regenerated their own faceless half, creating a whole two Zetsu's entirely. Both Zetsu's faced Hinata and grinned evilly at her.

"That hurt a lot!! I want some payback! Payback!" White Zetsu whined as he stretched his limbs, twisting his head about in a warm-up fashion.

"You are too noisy, Su! You should just get her back then! Don't just whine about it all day…" Black Zetsu growled a menacing smile as he looks at Hinata. "You won't live for long little one…" Black Zetsu issued a warning as he slowly merged with the ground below, as if slowly being absorbed by the ground.

White Zetsu followed suit, waving cheekily at Hinata before disappearing. "Bye bye, little girl!" Silence ensued the place once more, only the faint sounds of battle coming from both Kakashi and Kisame. From the sounds of it, the battle seemed to be escalating into a very furious and fast-paced one, as explosions mixed with earth-shaking roars erupted from there. _This is not the time to be worried for Kakashi-sensei_! Hinata scolded herself as she entered into her taijutsu stance once more, readying herself for another attack that might come from any moment.

* * *

_-Meanwhile, deep inside the forest-_

Naruto trudged along the forest trail, a big smile plastered on his face as he hummed his way through. He was so excited about going back to Konoha to see all his friends; he couldn't stop humming a little tune or so throughout the whole journey. He thought about how happy everyone would be to see him and also giggled a bit happily when he imagined how Sakura would react when she saw him alive and well. His smile widened when he pictured Hinata's blush and looked forward to seeing her. He was worried that she was still injured after the severe blow from Nagato but believed Tsunade obaa-chan would be able to take care of it. _Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan… Everybody… I will be back soon…_ Naruto gleefully thought about his return to Konoha, humming without fail.

Unknown to him, two very irritated looking people was behind Naruto, walking with him. Traces of veins bulging could be seen on their foreheads and looks of annoyance was plastered on them as they stared daggers at the back of Naruto. If looks could kill, Naruto would have been killed many times over by then. Hanzo and Rin both started out eager to follow Naruto back to Konoha. However, as the journey continued, Naruto's annoyance started to irritate them slightly. And oh that incessant humming! It was getting on both Hanzo's and Rin's nerves. Throughout the whole journey, they had to put up with his loud and un-melodious humming, resembling that of a frog croaking.

Rin at the start was excited about returning to Konoha. However that soon changed after Naruto's annoying behavior. She was now all flustered and annoyed by the blond haired brat and couldn't stand it anymore. _That noisy Naruto! _Rin thought angrily, staring at the blonde shinobi who was oblivious to all that was happening around him. Her temper getting the better of her, she took one step forward, intent on knocking some sense into Naruto. She was held back by Hanzo as he placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her actions.

Hanzo pulled Rin back, shaking his head quietly. He knew what Rin was about to do and wanted to prevent it. He knew how excited Naruto was and would therefore not try to spoil his mood in anyway. However, he was going to at least talk some sense into Naruto, to try and not irritate his companions further. _Kids…_ Hanzo sighed quietly in his mind. Opening his mouth to speak, Hanzo was about to say a few words of advice to Naruto when suddenly he stopped cold in his tracks. Quizzed by Hanzo's sudden weird behavior, Rin stopped to stare at the frozen Hanzo.

_He seemed to have sensed something…_ Rin thought cautiously. Heightening her senses to the max, Rin tried to sense the surroundings around them, trying to find out what had made Hanzo stop suddenly. Suddenly she heard what she felt Hanzo had heard as well and stopped to confirm her feelings. What she heard made her pause in her tracks as well. Looking to see that Naruto was still oblivious and humming his own horrid tune, she thought, '_Naruto_ _has not realized what is happening yet…_'

"Naruto." She called out softly to him.

Naruto turned his head around when he heard Rin called his name. He was still walking forward, just turning his head curiously to wonder why Rin had called him. "Yeah, Rin-neesan?" Seeing that Rin and Hanzo had stopped walking, Naruto stopped as well to see what the cause of their weird actions was. Just as he opened his mouth to question their actions, Hanzo raised up a hand, indicating for silence. _Weird… Why did Hanzo-ojiisan do that? What's with Rin-neesan as well? _Standing still, Naruto listened to his surroundings with a new sense of awareness. Sounds of battle echoed in the forest clearing ahead told him the reason why they had stopped walking.

_Somebody's having a battle from the clearing ahead… _Naruto listened to the sounds of the battle clearer. Faint explosions could be heard in the distance, accompanied by roars and maybe a few shouts. _Sounds like shinobis fighting…_ _Wonder who they are…_ Naruto could only wonder about the shinobis that was involved in the battle ahead. Torned between the decisions of wanting to go back to Konoha as soon as possible and wanting to investigate the fight, Naruto looked back at his two compatriots. They were just as torned between finding out the matter or continuing on their way.

Wordlessly, Naruto came to a decision immediately. _I am going to find out what is going on!_ Naruto firmly thought as he headed towards the clearing. Rin shrugged in agreement to Naruto's actions and followed him. Hanzo just looked at both of them, giving a soft sigh and slight shake of his head before pacing himself forward. _It is so like Naruto… Always wanting to help… _Hanzo thought to himself before smiling under his breath. _That is why he is so special… _Hanzo followed both of his friends, as all three of them headed out towards the clearing, readying themselves for anything that might happen.

* * *

_-Meanwhile, the battle continues-_

Hinata was panting breathlessly. Blood was flowing down from multiple small wounds she had suffered from the attacks from both Zetsus. They had made use of their teamwork to attack Hinata in symphony. Hinata had used her Byakugan to her best but still was unable to anticipate the attacks that were coming. Whenever Zetsu disappeared into the ground below, she was unable to see any of his chakra signals, rendering her helpless. It was until when Zetsu emerged from the ground below when she can finally see and sense him. However, by that time, one of the Zetsu would distract her, whilst other would come from behind and attack her.

At first, she had avoided the attacks with some ease as they searched and prodded for her weakness. However, as time dragged on, fatigue was overcoming her body, making her movements more sluggish. As if sensing her tiredness, both Zetsu's decided on switching from close range attacks to long range ones. They started showering Hinata with tiny plant-like senbon needles, forcing her to use _Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (_Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) ever so often, causing her to expend a lot of her chakra energy. She was already pushing herself past her limit, as the plant needles found their way through her shield, piercing her body. She had used her Byakugan to shift her body ever so slightly so that the needles would only injure her and not touch any of her major body parts.

It was a battle of constitution in Hinata's case. She would constantly avoid Zetsu's needles, only receiving those non-lethal ones to her body. Her muscles screamed in pain at every move she made to dodge and weave through Zetsu's attack. The attacks were getting more dangerous as Black Zetsu was switching to close range attacks now while White Zetsu continued flinging senbon needles at her with gleeful abandon.

More needles peppered Hinata's back as she countered attacks from Black Zetsu. _I can't take anymore of this damage already! _Hinata felt herself reaching past her limits humanly possible. _I have to find a way to counter this guy fast! Think, Hinata! Think! _Hinata thought as she blocked and avoided attacks at the same time. _He uses long range attack at the same time his black counterpart distracts me… I can't use __Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō… I have only one shot at this… I don't have much chakra left in me…_ Hinata made her final decision as she watched Black Zetsu lunging for her, a sharp appendage aimed at her chest, whilst with her Byakugan, she watched as White Zetsu readied his needles to toss at her vital points.

Twisting around acrobatically, flipping over Black Zetsu's arm with her hands, Hinata deftly swiveled herself to the back of the black Akatsuki member within seconds. Her lithe body allowed her the use of acrobatic movements compared to the Hyuga's Gentle Fist stance, giving her more ways to recreate and expand on her family's taijutsu stance. Gathering all the chakra energy she had left in her, she channeled it all into her palms.

"_Jūho Sōshiken! (_Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists)" Hinata cried out as she charged the Black Zetsu guy, large lion-like shrouds of chakra in her hands. Spinning her arms around to confuse Zetsu, she closed the grounds between the two of them, which isn't much, pumping her palms into Black Zetsu's back. The effect was instantaneous as Black Zetsu was hurled forwards, colliding into White Zetsu with great speeds that White Zetsu could not avoid. Both Zetsu's landed in a pile, with Black Zetsu on top of his counterpart. Hinata stood there, panting heavily all this while, her Byakugan gone from using up all that chakra. That last attack was one which Hinata had created: designed to obliterate any internal organs that she had hit. Judging from the hit she placed on Black Zetsu, all of his internal organs were supposedly meant to be ruptured or smashed into jelly.

As Hinata looked on at the two bodies, a feeling that the fight was not yet over ran through her bones. As she watched on, the two Zetsu bodies slowly merged together, returning back to one. Slowly, the body jerked itself up again, like a marionette. Both halves looked up at Hinata and smiled.

"It is almost time." Black Zetsu said menacing as he looked at Hinata.

"I'm hungry! Hurry up!" White Zetsu gleefully cackled as well.

Hinata moved herself into her taijutsu stance, readying herself for more. However, as she moved herself into position, Hinata felt her limbs growing heavier and it seemed that they responded slower to her actions. _What is going on? _Hinata thought, looking at her limbs. She saw the needles Zetsu had thrown protruding from her skin. It seemed to be coated in a slightly green slime. _Poison!_ Hinata realized as she stared at the green tinge on the needles. All this time she was being poisoned slowly, and it seems the poison was used for paralysis as her actions seemed to be slower. Slowly, her body froze up in shocked as the paralysis toxin finally took effect. She was just standing there, unable to move a single muscle.

Zetsu watched on as he saw Hinata finally beginning to feel the effects of the poison. As a cannibal, Zetsu hated killing people and devouring them dead. Instead, he preferred consuming his opponents alive. The fact that they tasted better and the sounds of agony that accompanied when he devoured them made it thrilling. His use of paralysis toxin needles has been of his main source of 'food-hunting'. Slowly approaching the now motionless Hinata, Zetsu licked his lips, hungry for a tasty morsel. His Venus flytrap enlarged itself, sensing its master's hunger.

Hinata watched as Zetsu slowly approached her, licking his lips in anticipation. Desperately, Hinata struggled as she fought to take control over her muscles. There was no luck as her muscles failed to respond to her desperation. _I have to move! Come on! MOVE!_ Hinata screamed in protest in her mind, as she fought against the invisible bonds in her mind. _I can't move my muscles! I have to think of something fast! What can I do?_ Hinata looked as she saw the Akatsuki member slowly closing up the distance between them. Her eyes widened as she saw his Venus plant trap widen its jaws, indicating their motives towards her. _They are coming to eat me!_

While inwardly, Hinata was searching frantically around her mind for any way to escape the paralysis toxin, outwardly, her body just stood motionlessly as Hinata's eyes were focused on the slowly approaching Akatsuki member. _There has to be some way…_ Hinata thought anxiously. _I try using some of my chakra to force my body to move!_ Hinata focused what tiny bit of chakra left and focused it into her fingers' tenketsu (Chakra Points). Her fingers twitched in response, drawing a smile for Hinata in her thoughts. _Yes! I just need to focus my chakra into the tenketsu to move them! _Hinata cheered inwardly. She focused deeply, drawing her chakra to focus on her legs' tenketsu as they were more important for the time being to avoid the Akatsuki member.

However, she had already expended all of her chakra. She still had not enough time to recuperate her chakra and the result of her focusing her remaining chakra had only served to make her leg muscles twitch erratically. Her legs twitched but they were still unable to move. _No! _Hinata silently cursed. She tried again, this time relying on her pure determination to just draw out her chakra from deep within her chakra channels. Focusing everything she had, she poured all the little chakra she had, all into her legs, pushing them to move.

_Move! Come on move, legs! _Hinata scolded as she continued focusing. Slowly, her leg muscles groaning in protest, her legs finally started to move slowly. _Yes! _Hinata cheered happily. She had finally been able to erase at least some of the paralysis toxin in her legs, allowing her movements. Her eyes that had glanced down to see her wavering legs, swiveled back up to focus on the Akatsuki member. Her eyes widened as she looked on in shock at the Akatsuki member, Zetsu. It was too late. As she was focusing her attention on her now trembling legs, the Akatsuki member had already closed up the gap between them, and with wide open jaws slowly closing around Hinata, was ready to devour Hinata!

* * *

_**END! =D**_

**Cliffy! ****Hahaha!! Nice one I must say so… Who will save Hinata? Or will Hinata be eaten?**

**Oh c'mon! Bet u guys know the answer that Hinata will not die… The story is based on both Naruto and Hinata! How can it suddenly change! Though I can't guarantee Hinata's death in the future ^^.**

**Anyway****! If you guys like this chapter… pls Read and Review!! I love receiving reviews from you readers… Interesting things that you guys wish to bring up pls do SO! I want to learn more!!**

**Thank you all for your kind dedication to my story! Its chapter 10! A big ONE- ZERO! **


	12. Chapter 11 : Saviour

_**Hi Guys!**_

_**Sorry it took so long for this week's chapter to be out… I believe you guys were impatiently waiting for it (or so I hope)! Was down with the flu… So bad that I couldn't get off bed to write… Geez… **_

_**Anywayz moving on to a couple of shout outs before we begin:**_

_**To **_shinobi89 : thx for the great rave! I may run out of ideas but you guys could save me if you guys gave up some nice ones yourselves! Don't worry! I won't hog the credit! ^^

To Chewie Cookies : Thx for the information regarding the uploading of stories! This is my first time writing stories so I wouldn't know much! Green horn here ^^! Ty!!

To ziggy: Hmm… I kind of understand you in saying its lame… Reading back I too felt slightly unhappy about the way that ended… But what would you do if you were Tsunade? I mean, you have a person who would do anything to reach top position in Konoha, certainly that guy deserves death! But Danzo was after all, one of Konoha's greatest heroes at its warring times, how could you send him to the gallows? The best way Tsunade could do was to exile him. Still, appreciate that comment, thought try to lower down on the anger side. ^^

To count-zechs00 : Hahaha! Fight scenes… Gonna be tough trying to depict Naruto's fight! Cannot make it too simple, cause that would be ruining the story, can't make it too tough either cause Naruto has really grown much much stronger.. Sighz.. Woe is betide me…

ALRIGHT!! Shout outs are now closed! Let's begin our chapter!!

* * *

Last Chapter:

_She had finally been able to erase at least some of the paralysis toxin in her legs, allowing her movements. Her eyes that had glanced down to see her wavering legs, swiveled back up to focus on the Akatsuki member. Her eyes widened as she looked on in shock at the Akatsuki member, Zetsu. It was too late. As she was focusing her attention on her now trembling legs, the Akatsuki member had already closed up the gap between them, and with wide open jaws slowly closing around Hinata, was ready to devour Hinata!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Savior!

Kakashi watched as his water dragon launched itself at the blue-skinned Akatsuki member, Kisame. Standing at a height of maybe 20 feet, the water dragon was a majestic sight to behold. Water flowed continuously through its body, giving the dragon shape and size. Opening its jaws wide, the dragon let off a tremendous roar that shook the very earth. Kakashi had imbued in the dragon great amounts of chakra, knowing that doing so was a double-edged sword. Granted, the water dragon was tremendously more powerful, however, if the dragon could not accomplish its mission in defeating Kisame, Kakashi would be at the losing end because his chakra had been expended to great amounts.

The majestic water dragon reared back its head as it regarded the Akatsuki member, like a cat eyeing a mouse like a morsel of food. Normal people who would see the gigantic dragon would normally quail and waver in fear. Even shinobis if given a chance to face such a terrible behemoth, would think twice on whether to face it head on or avoid its dreadful wrath. However, in the case of Kisame, he just stood there unmoving, staring at the blue behemoth in front of him with a huge maniacal grin on his face. People who have never seen Kisame before would have said that he was insane if they saw his smile. However to Kisame, he only felt exhilaration facing such worthy foes. He only seeks worthy opponents and to find Kakashi, a well-known accomplished ninja, was truly something Kisame looked forward to.

The dragon roared, charging towards Kisame with its jaws wide open. It seemed as if the waters rose from beneath the depths to try and swallow up Kisame with great torrential force. Still, Kisame stood motionless, staring at the jaws of the dragon, a grin still plastered on his shark-like face. _A great beauty, Kakashi… Your dragon truly deserves its jutsu's title…_ Kisame stared in wonder of the humongous water dragon, marveling in its beauty and power. _However… Do you really think that such a jutsu would affect me? Using my own element against me? _Kisame's smile darkened to become a sneer as the massive dragon closed the distance between them at high speeds.

Taking his time to form hand seals as the water jutsu dragon eats up the gap between them, Kisame places both his palms on the raging water surface, focusing his chakra energy. "_Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu! (_Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique)" Kisame called out. From beneath the water depths, a huge gigantic monstrous creature rose from within. Rivaling the size of the dragon behemoth, the sea creature that rose to protect Kisame had similar features resembling the Akatsuki member. Gills at the sides of the sharp angular facial features, tiny beady white eyes at the sides of the head and extremely sharp and triangular teeth, the creature was a huge shark made purely of water, similar to the dragon.

The huge water shark rushed towards the incoming dragon, ignoring the massive jaws of the water dragon. Both of the huge behemoths crashed into each other, dispelling both Kisame's and Kakashi's attack in a showering of water. Both creatures dissolved into rushing waves of water, tossing water about in huge waves. Kakashi's gamble has failed miserably. He was unable to even to lay a few wounds on the Akatsuki member.

Kakashi looked at his dragon crash into the gigantic shark that Kisame created and watched with disappointment visible in his eyes as his jutsu just ended in a shower of water._ Damn! I should not have fought him in his own elements…_ Kakashi chided himself quietly. There seemed to be no way to end the fight quickly as Kisame was able to match Kakashi, power for power, jutsu for jutsu. Furthermore, Kakashi recalls that Kisame had a great amount of chakra energy stored inside his body, rivaling even that of maybe even one of the Tailed Beasts.

Huge waves of water crashed and collided against each other, blocking both opponents view of each other. As the torrential waves slowly subsided, Kakashi looked towards the area where Kisame supposedly stood. All that Kakashi could see was the slowly calming waters that covered the area all around. Kisame was nowhere to be seen. _He vanished into the waters!_ Kakashi quickly came to a conclusion as he tried to scan the waters for signs of Kisame. But Kisame was an accomplished user of the water elements. He was able to liquefy his body, in order to completely merge together into the waters and disguise himself.

Five fins slowly broke the surface of the water, slowly circling the Konoha shinobi. _Goshokuzame! _Kakashi remembered the attack that Kisame last used during the encounter between Might Guy and Kisame. Guy had told him about this attack and the terrible carnage they wrecked on the opponent. As the five fins circled around Kakashi, one fin slowly lowered itself, disappearing into the water's depths. Kakashi was too mesmerized by the other few fins circling that he did not take note of the missing fin.

The shark jumped above the waters behind Kakashi, diving headlong towards his back. Kakashi was met with a tremendous force as the shark head butt him from behind, making Kakashi lose momentarily focus on the chakra on his feet. _Damn!_ Kakashi thought for the split was all the time that was needed as Kakashi sank down to the deep watery depths below. That was the signal for the five sharks to behind the onslaught.

Each shark took its time, circling Kakashi, keeping Kakashi on a constant alert despite swimming in the waters. Each shark took turns attacking, aiming for Kakashi's body parts. The blood that flowed from Kakashi wounds during the fight with Kisame made the sharks attack more ferociously as they were excited by the smell of the blood. At first, Kakashi was able to fend off each of the sharks attacks. Although the sharks were fast and powerful, Kakashi was able to counter their attacks with attacks of his own. Huge crushing jaws were met with the fist and kunai of Kakashi as he swerved and slashed his way through the sharks. However, the sharks were made purely of water and chakra. With each damage received from Kakashi, the sharks were able to reform back broken damage parts.

Kakashi dodged past an onrushing shark as it blew past, its razor sharp teeth scratching the surface of Kakashi's arm, drawing blood. Kakashi retaliated by using his kunai to shear off the shark's top fin, causing the shark to lose sudden control of its movements and crash into the ground below, leaving a crater mark in the process. As Kakashi witnessed the scene that unfurled in front of his eyes, shock ran cold through his veins. The partly mutilated shark slowly reformed its missing fin with the water around it, returning the shark back to its tip-top perfect condition. The shark simply shook its tail fin, as if a wounded person might shake its head to clear its confusion, before swimming away, joining the circle of sharks circling Kakashi and attacking at random again.

_They regenerate as soon as I attack back! _Kakashi looked in amazement as each blow he made on the sharks just seemed ineffective, judging by the fast regeneration speed the water sharks had. Despite Guy telling him the tales of Kisame's sharks, Kakashi had to see it for himself to be amazed and at the same time, afraid of them. Slowly but surely, the sharks whittled down Kakashi's strength and oxygen, leaving him close to death. Whenever Kakashi counterattacked the sharks as they approached him, Kakashi would take the opportunity to swim up towards the surface to replenish his oxygen levels. However, as if sensing his urgency in Kakashi's movements, the sharks would knock him back down, forcing him to either defend himself or get wounded badly.

* * *

Time was getting more desperate for Kakashi, as he fought for his life with the sharks, all the while trying to fully use the oxygen that was trapped in his lungs. Meanwhile, Kisame re-emerged from the water depths as he stood on the water's surface, a large grin on his face. He saw what the sharks saw, he felt what they felt. And right now, Kisame was intoxicated by the smell and taste of blood flowing from Kakashi. _Ahh… The taste of Kakashi's blood… So sweet…_ Kisame gleefully thought, his tongue licking his razor-sharp teeth as his sharks tasted the blood of Kakashi. _It's almost time to end this…_ Kisame sent a mental thought to his sharks.

Kakashi watched in grim fascination as the sharks slowly began to change tactics. Slowly, they started circling Kakashi ever so carefully, the circle getting smaller surrounding Kakashi. As one, all five sharks moved in concerted symphony, dashing towards Kakashi. With no way left to escape, Kakashi could only feebly raise his arms to his head as the sharks dove forward, smashing Kakashi into the ground with brutal force. The hard ground cracked under the impact, clouds of dust mixing with the water. The five sharks took flight again, circling the injured Kakashi once again, waiting for the time to strike once more.

Kakashi lay in the dent on the ground, all oxygen expended from his lungs during the impact with the ground. His brain screamed for oxygen as he lay in the crater, half-conscious as to what is going on. _Get up! This is not the time to sleep! _Kakashi forced himself to remain alert. Wearily, he got to his feet, staring at the slowly tightening circle of the band of sharks. _They are going to attack again… I need to get myself out of the water… _Kakashi pondered, finally coming to a conclusion. _I have no choice; guess I have to use that… Might receive some setback… _

"_Raiton: __Raigeki no Yoroi! (Lightning Release: Lightning Armor)" _Kakashi gathered his chakra and expelled it around him, creating a barrier of electrical energy. It was Kakashi's latest own creation: like Hinata's _Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (_Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms), this was a barrier of electric currents that protected Kakashi. Anyone that came near the electric field would be electrocuted on the spot. However, this time Kakashi was not only using this skill as a means of defense but as a skill of offense. He needed to get out of the water fast.

The five sharks dashed towards Kakashi, never noticing the electrical barrier surrounding him. Each of them fizzled into steam as they touched the electrical field. Despite the chakra sharks were able to regenerate parts of their bodies when they were hacked by Kakashi; they had no form of defense against this new attack of Kakashi. Every part that touched the field was immediately obliterated into steam. The sharks had no way to escape as they had plunged themselves headfirst towards the field. _Five down… Now to end this… _Kakashi gathered in his chakra energy, feeling the power of his Lightning Armor surrounding him and strengthening him at the same time. In one movement, Kakashi blasted the top of his jutsu, a huge lightning current shooting straight up the water, evaporating the water in one huge motion. The top momentarily cleared, Kakashi leaped up the 'tunnel', coming to a rest on the water surface once again.

Kisame saw the shimmering blue field surrounding Kakashi through his shark's eyes before the shark was evaporated. Sensing the wrongness in Kakashi's jutsu, Kisame took great precaution, leaping back further away. Just as well he did, as the waters beneath Kisame erupted into a mixture of boiling steam and electrical fury. Through the mist, Kisame saw Kakashi's figure leaping out from the hole, before the hole was swallowed up again by the waters.

Kakashi panted heavily as he crouched forward to catch his breath. That last jutsu took a lot out of him. He was beginning to regret whether he should have used that skill or use a different tactic. Gulping in the cool, fresh air surrounding him, Kakashi never felt any better. _There is no other way but to use that skill… _Kakashi silently approved of his choice as he drank in the sweet taste of the air. Kakashi shivered as the after-effects of the electric current ran through his body. He had done everything to protect himself from the lightning risk that entailed with water. Covering himself with a blanket of chakra helped reduce the electric shocks he felt when his jutsu mixed with the water. Removing a kunai in his weapons holster, Kakashi prepared himself for a fight as the mist of water vapor slowly cleared away.

Kisame watched as the mist cleared, revealing a panting Kakashi clutching a kunai in hand. Kisame's smile widened as he mocked Kakashi. "So tired already, Kakashi? I thought you had more inside you." Kisame taunted. _That last jutsu of his must have taken a lot of chakra out of him… _Kisame thought. "Ah ah…. And here I thought that this was starting to get a bit more interesting." Kisame shrugged his shoulder in mock surrender. "Guess I will have to kill you now then… Such a pity…" Kisame sighed, unhooking Samehada strapped once again on his back.

Kakashi launched himself towards Kisame the moment he saw the Akatsuki member grasp the hilt of Samehada. _The best defense is a good offense…_ Kakashi thought as he dashed forward, his kunai aimed at Kisame's chest, ready to plunge into his heart. It was met with the body of Samehada as Kisame drew the sword with unnatural speed. Without a word, Kakashi followed through his attack, dropping low to the ground and swinging his legs from behind Kisame, attempting to bring him down. Kisame reacted by lodging his sword to the ground below, jumping up and standing on its hilt, whilst Kakashi had to stop his legs from following through the motion to avoid Samehada's spikes that were protruding out.

Kisame took this momentarily chance to jump down, aiming to crush Kakashi's skull. Kakashi narrowly avoid the blow, twisting his head ever so gently, Kisame's feet a hair's breadth away from where his head was. Tossing his kunai at Kisame, who expertly dodged it, Kakashi twisted on the spot, getting up and removing another kunai from his pouch in one smooth motion. Lunging forwards, Kakashi attacked from all directions, using both his arms and legs to maximum efficiency. However, each attack was met with a parry from Kisame and vice versa. Blocks were swiftly followed by a counter-attack, which was parried by a counter-block and delivered once again with a counter-attack. The blows would be traded ever so evenly; each hit received would be given out in similar fashion.

Feint, parry, counter-attack. The fight went on as both opponents traded blows. Soon, Kakashi was slowly being worn down by the non-stop bouts with Kisame. Fatigue could be seen on Kakashi's weary face. It was much different from the look that Kisame had. _He seems to be enjoying himself…_ Kakashi wondered. He was not far away to how correct his hypothesis is. Kisame enjoyed fighting and the fight he was having with Kakashi was something that he did not get to meet often. _The thrill of knowing that your opponent might take your life at any moment…_ Kisame eagerly thought as he slashed forward with his sword, the scent of his own blood from his wounds intoxicating him, driving Kisame to greater heights of bloodlust. As his strokes were met with the small steel of kunai in Kakashi's hands, Kisame started to realize that Kakashi seemed to be weakening with each blow.

"Tch… Such a disappointment… and just when I am starting to get fired up…" Kisame sneered in disgust, increasing the pressure of his attacks, hammering the struggling Kakashi. Bringing his sword down on Kakashi's head, Kakashi parried it with his kunai; Samehada's spikes an inch away from Kakashi scalp. Arms trembling from preventing the tremendous strength of Kisame from bringing down the sword, Kakashi did not notice the right leg of Kisame being brought up and smashing it into his midriff. The sound of Kakashi's ribs cracking under the force was accompanied by the wind swishing past as Kakashi was hurled back.

* * *

_-Hinata's battle-_

Hinata stared in morbid fascination as Zetsu's Venus flytrap jaws opened and closed in anticipation. Her muscles all numb, Hinata was unable to escape Zetsu's hunger issues. _Not this way! _Hinata desperately thought. _I haven't found Naruto-kun yet! Please! _She silently screamed, watching the Akatsuki member in front of her. Zetsu opened his big Venus jaws, slowly encasing Hinata.

He was just about to close the flytrap around Hinata when Kakashi flew into him, flinging him back towards a nearby boulder, crumbling it to small rocks. Kisame had unknowingly saved Hinata's life when he delivered that kick to Kakashi's solar plexus. After all, both Akatsuki members were hastily put together after their partners were killed in action. They lacked the much needed teamwork to fulfill their conditions.

Hinata took this moment to continuously force her chakra to all parts of her body, slowly dispelling the poison that was in her veins. Sweat started forming around her forehead as she willed herself to continue extracting the poison from her veins, oozing out of her pores. _Finally! _Hinata sighed in relieve as she had finally driven out much of the poison inside her body. Slightly green sweat dripped off her arms, indicating the poisons that were once inside her. Hinata fell to a slumped position as her legs buckled under her weight, unable to support her. She could not even force herself to stand despite her best efforts. _Come on! Stand!_ Hinata scolded silently as she forced her unwilling legs to stand. Too worn out, her legs trembled like jelly as she pushed herself up, caving under her weight once again as Hinata stumbled.

Kakashi pushed himself up, feeling tremendous pain from each small motion he took. His breath all ragged, Kakashi felt the burning sensation in his lungs as he stood up, each movement causing his broken ribs to prod his lungs. Glancing to Hinata, he saw that she was already past her limits, her legs unable to support her. _I have to protect Hinata… _Kakashi silently thought as he stood up, wincing at the bouts of pain, readying his kunai once again.

Behind both Konoha ninjas, Zetsu cleared himself free of the rubble, merging into the ground and emerging out of the rubble. Cracking his neck in a morbid fashion, Zetsu approached the two Konoha-nins, Kakashi sensing Zetsu approach and readying himself for the fight.

"Stupid Kisame… Spoiling the moment…" Black Zetsu cursed loudly at his companion, Kisame, who was walking towards the Konoha-nins as well from the opposite direction.

"Yeah! Yeah! No meal for us! Stupid! Stupid!" White Zetsu whined as well, agreeing with its counterpart. "Hungry! Need food!"

"Couldn't see you guys! And how would I know that Kakashi was so weak? I thought he did much better last time we met!" Kisame grumbled as he reproached the other Akatsuki member. Kakashi and Hinata looked at both Akatsuki members in amazement as they bickered who was right and who was wrong.

"Enough!" Black Zetsu growled angrily, silencing his counterpart and Kisame equally. "Let us end what we have begun." He turned around to face Kakashi and Hinata.

"Tch. Guess you are right." Kisame murmured under his breath as he turned to face Kakashi, a wide grin on his face. Hoisting his sword up in the air, Kisame prepared to deliver what would be the final blow on the Konoha-nins.

Moving quicker than usual, Kisame dashed forward, poised to strike Kakashi down. Kakashi readied his kunai to block against Kisame attacks as he used his Sharingan to track Kisame's quick movements. Kakashi's Sharingan allowed him to predict Kisame's movements, giving him an advantage against Kisame's speed. Raising his kunai up to block Kisame's predicted swing, Kakashi let slip one piece of vital information due to his fatigue.

At the last split second, Kisame changed movement, turning away from Kakashi to leap across the space to strike Hinata. All along, Kisame's eyes were riveted on harming Hinata. Like a predator sensing a wounded prey, Kisame's eyes were locked on the struggling lavender girl. _A feint!_ Kisame's actions registered a second too late for Kakashi to react. It was simply too late. Kisame has already eaten up the distance between him and Hinata and was swinging his sword down for the cleaving strike. Hinata, unable to move, could only stare as the pale-blue skinned Akatsuki member delivered the final blow. Closing her eyes, Hinata prepared herself for a quick and fast death.

* * *

The blow never came. The sound of metal screeching on metal could be heard as two blades clashed against each other. All about them, silence grew in the air as Kakashi and the other two Akatsuki members stared in wide disbelief at the new intruder. Hinata peeked open her eyes, wondering who had saved her from this untimely death that never came. Glancing up, Hinata took a look at her unlikely savior and blanched in shock.

The familiar black and orange jacket draped around the figure's back. The familiar circular symbol that was tattooed on the jacket. Long unkempt hair hinted months of never cutting framed the figure's head. _It… It cannot be…_ Hinata gushed in her mind, forgetting the seriousness of the situation and just staring at the figure in front of her. _Na-Naruto-kkunn… _Hinata stammered wildly. The person that was thought to be dead for the past few months and relived again recently had come to her rescue. The person she had a growing admiration for had appeared in front of her.

"Alright back there, Hinata-chan?" Naruto turned around, smiling his trademark grin as Hinata had accidentally spoken out her thoughts. He seemed at ease going against Kisame's Samehada, holding a huge sword against it. Glancing behind, Naruto could see the slight tell-tale signs of pink blushes forming on Hinata's cheeks. _Heh! Same old Hinata-chan eh… _Naruto chuckled as he turned back to face the shocked look of Kisame. Face hardening, Naruto stared daggers at Kisame's eyes.

"Have you no decency at all? To attack someone who has nothing left in her to defend?" Naruto questioned Kisame, narrowing his eyes in disgust at the Akatsuki member.

Kisame was entranced when Naruto made his appearance and stopped the killing blow. Usually when the Tailed Beasts were extracted from their hosts' bodies, the host would usually die, leaving behind an empty vessel body. _How did he ever survive? _Kisame wondered at the blonde-haired shinobi. _Oh well…_ Kisame shrugged to himself. _Maybe Tobi extracted the Nine-Tails differently. At least there is a bit more fun to this fight than before. _Kisame grinned widely at Naruto. "You are one to talk. Heh. Weren't you supposed to be dead?" Jumping back from Naruto, Kisame stood beside Zetsu as they both looked at Naruto.

Standing tall in front of both Kakashi and Hinata, Naruto stared at his opponents. _Kisame's strength seems slightly weaker than usual… _Naruto gauged the shark-like member. Months of his training had unnoticing bulked up his physical strength, giving him tremendous power. He hadn't noticed it yet, but Naruto's vest seemed to strain at its edges, his muscles tightly strained by the tight clothing he wore. Looking at Zetsu, Naruto tried to recollect memories of having fought with him before. _The other Akatsuki member… What was his name? _Naruto pondered. _I recall meeting him once, but haven't seen him fought before… _

Kakashi took ragged breaths as he stared in amazement at Naruto's appearance. "Naruto!" Kakashi wheezed painfully as he took in great gulps of air. "You really are alive! Thank goodness!" Slight moisture started forming under the edge of his eyes. "We need to tell Tsunade-sama soon!" Trembling at the knees, Kakashi grimaced in pain as he fought to stand up, readying himself against the Akatsuki members. "Right now, let's deal with these two Akatsuki members first!" Kakashi growled before erupting into a mess of coughing fits, blood leaking out from the edges of his mouth as he spat out bloody phlegm.

Naruto placed a hand on his wounded sensei, eyes softening as he felt the pain Kakashi went through all this while. _I'm sorry I didn't come sooner…_ Naruto apologized quietly in his mind. "No, Kakashi-sensei. You have done enough. Let your injuries rest for now. Your injuries have not healed yet since that last fight with Pein. It is time I took over." Naruto knew during the match with Pein, he was barely able to sense Kakashi's chakra signal at all. To be able to recover so fast within so short a span of time was impossible, even under the care of Tsunade-baachan.

Kakashi looked at the face of his apprentice. Gone was the past where Naruto would always whine and complain at every small thing. Instead, this here now was a Naruto that knew where his responsibilities lay and that his decisions would have an impact on people's lives regardless of good and bad. _You have grown so much, Naruto… _Kakashi smiled inwardly. Kakashi wanted to fight alongside Naruto for now but when he saw his student's face, a face that brooked no argument; it reminded him of Minato's serious expression. "Alright. I guess you are right, Naruto. I can't do much either. I'm currently at my limit." Kakashi sighed as he rested back on the ground, assured that Naruto would be able to handle both Akatsuki members. _After all, he did take down six Peins._

"That's better." Naruto allowed a small smile to grace upon his face. "Rin-neesan! Can you come and help me take care of Hinata-chan and Kakashi-sensei please?" Naruto called out towards his two companions as they strode into view, rushing towards Naruto's side.

_Wait a minute… He… He didn't just say Rin-neesan? Did he? _Kakashi looked at the blonde shinobi with wide eyes. _Just who are these people? _All heads turned in unison to regard the two figures. A familiar face. Kakashi's face turned pale like he has just seen a ghost. Those familiar purple markings worn at the cheeks. The soft brown eyes that seemed to quiver as Kakashi stared into them. Baby fats that disappeared during the time that they last saw each other, made Kakashi realize who that person is. _R-Ri-Rin… _Kakashi babbled, staring blankly as the female kunoichi crouched beside Kakashi and started using medical jutsus to heal his cracked ribs. Trying to control his barely hidden emotions, Kakashi looked at the other figure that was together with Rin. _Han-Hanzo of the Salamander…_ His face in barely contained wonder, Kakashi couldn't believe that Naruto had just brought two people long thought dead out into the open. Too much for him to comprehend, Kakashi could only look in amazement as he stared at Rin healing him.

Naruto shrugged at the expression his sensei was showing at Rin-neesan. _They must have known each other before. Wonder why Rin-neesan never told me anything about it._ Naruto shrugged again, turning forward to face Kisame and Zetsu. _Oh well, now is not the time for these questions. We can talk about it later._ Naruto sensed the familiar hunched form of Hanzo-ojiisan standing beside him. "These people are from Akatsuki, Ojii-san. You think you can handle it?" mocked the blonde shinobi, crouching low and bringing his sword to a graceful pose, slightly angled above the ground.

"Heh. You young people. Always thinking themselves so fit and energetic. Barely surviving anything when the fight gets rough. You should be ashamed to even doubt me." Grumbled Hanzo under his breath, a smile betraying his words. Hunched over his walking stick, Hanzo did not make the effort to show his preparedness against the Akatsuki members. However, every pore and fiber of his body seemed to ooze power unbridled and a deviant intelligence to him. People who wanted to challenge him would step back when they could feel the sheer power of his chakra energy leaking out of his old, wrinkled body. _He is truly a legend… _Naruto quietly agreed as he once again felt Hanzo's power.

"Hey! Hey! It seems that you guys have conveniently forgotten about us!" Kisame snarled at the troupe in front. "What do you think we are? Wild boars? You don't ignore us unless we ignore you!"

"Yeah! Yeah! More food! Just in time! I'm hungry!" cheered White Zetsu as he noticed the large amount of fresh meat that has only just arrived.

"Quiet!" Black Zetsu snarled for silence. _Why am I with a bunch of ranting idiots…_ Black Zetsu growled viciously in his mind. White Zetsu pouted in retaliation, able to hear Black Zetsu's thoughts. "Hanzo of the Salamander. What a great honor it is to meet you. And here Akatsuki thought that you had perished long ago after the bout with Pein. Apparently it seems that Pein had lied about his win." Black Zetsu sneered, emphasizing the 'win' to mocked Hanzo.

However, Hanzo would not let himself be easily ruffled by such childish sarcasms. Over the years, Hanzo has stepped down from the life of the shinobi and has never once looked back and regretted it. Now, it seems like he has to take up that mantle once again. "Youngsters." Hanzo simply said and huffed.

"Well… WE weren't exactly ignoring you… We were just discussing how to evenly serve the sharks-fin soup we were gonna get from you." Naruto grinned at the rapidly turning furious Kisame. If such a thing was possible, Kisame's face would be red with anger. "Plus," Naruto added, glancing at Zetsu "I was thinking if having fresh vegetable juice would go well with the soup as well."

White Zetsu was enjoying the moment as Naruto mocked Kisame, claiming to turn him into a bowl of 'sharks-fin soup'. Laughing uproariously, he dissolved into peals of giggles when Naruto mentioned vegetable juice as well. "Hee Hee! Vegetable juice! Ve-Vegetable juice!" White Zetsu was smacking a fist on his leg as he didn't realize that he was the butt of the joke. "W-Wa-Wait!" The joke finally caught on him as he stammered up in confusion. "Vegetable juice? That's not funny!" His expression immediately dropped to become one of intense anger, all directed at Naruto.

Both Zetsu's didn't appreciate the joke, with White Zetsu realizing it later than its counterpart. Slowly, Zetsu's arms melted to flimsy goo, stretching out to form sharp spikes along the sides, neatly bisected into half the arms. Slowly the forms took shape, creating a similar image of his giant Venus flytrap, two miniatures but yet still deadly Venus flytrap at his arms, jaws snapping open and close in anticipation. Zetsu wanted to rip Naruto to shreds, only then his dead carcass being able to finally appease and assuage his anger.

Wanting to gauge his enemies' strength, Naruto was tempted to turn around and start questioning Kakashi and Hinata about them. But to do so would be leaving his back undefended, and that was not a good idea at all. He decided he should begin at the basics: _Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone). _Forming hand seals, Naruto cried out his all-time favorite jutsu as he ended the jutsu, his fingers in a cross. Four exact replicas of Naruto, each wielding the same large great sword Naruto held in his hand, appeared in front of the original with puffs of white, colorless smoke.

No signal given, the copies rushed off in symphony, charging towards the two Akatsuki members, no usual outbursts of Naruto could be heard as they dashed forward. Both Akatsuki members started dodging and weaving in between the attacks, unable to find an opportunity to return the strikes as the Naruto clones worked in exact motions. One would lash out at a vital area, forcing the Akatsuki member to block; the other would appear from behind the first to counter-push the attack, forcing the Akatsukis to block again and again repeatedly. However, the Naruto clones were only using the most basic of their attacks. After all, Naruto was only planning to probe and search for Kisame's and Zetsu's strength and weakness, more importantly Kisame. He had tried to snuff out Hinata's existence just now, only to be saved by Naruto. _I won't let him off that easily._ Naruto thought as he gritted his teeth in grim anger.

As Naruto watched, the two Akatsuki members danced and twirled between the blades of Naruto, blocking when necessary, attacking when they could find a loophole between the clones' attacks. It took some time but the Akatsuki members were finally able to dispel the irritating clones that moved around like a couple of circus monkeys on caffeine. Snarling like a beast trapped in its cage, Kisame growled out at Naruto with a low, anger-laced voice, "You wanna toy with us, boy? I'll show you who is toying who soon enough…"

Gaining all information and fighting patterns of both members, Naruto stood unflinching against the barely controlled temper of Kisame. "I'm just getting you all warmed up. I don't like my soup cold. Causes stomach cramps." Naruto replied with a calm and emotionless tone. Glancing at Hanzo-ojiisan, Naruto murmured under his breath, "Are you sure you are up to this Ojii-san? That plant Akatsuki member is a strong one. I can take both of them if you want me to."

Hanzo looked at Naruto, slight disbelief in his eyes. "You want me to back down?" Hanzo thought Naruto was mocking him until he saw the seriousness in Naruto's eyes. "Don't worry about me too much Naruto. I have been through a lot than you, young imp. They should be worried about me more." That brought a smile on Naruto's features as Hanzo joked about the fight. Naruto worried about Hanzo more than the fight that was going to begin. However, the confidence in Hanzo just washed over Naruto, letting him know that the old dude was in his own way, prepared to face the battle.

Wind blew across the makeshift battlefield that both sides stood on, the wind drying the rapidly evaporating water as the sun brightly shined. Much of the water has fizzled into steam thanks to Kakashi's lightning jutsu, therefore leaving the remaining waters to be slowly soaked up by the ground and the hot sun. Ahead, a lone eagle flew past, gliding on the hot airs, hunting for prey below, ignoring the four standing figures below. Craters made by Kakashi and Kisame's shark littered the area, whilst portholes showing where Zetsu had attacked Hinata were filled to the brim with muddy water. As the wind slowly subsided, the leaves from a nearby fallen tree drifted across the landscape of both teams. It was the sight of the lone red cherry blossom flower that drew both sides attention.

As the cherry blossom danced across both sides visions, it flitted through the air, teasing both teams. Both sides' eyes were riveted on the flower, waiting for the moment it comes to a rest on the ground, signaling the beginning of the fight. Kisame watched with barely suppressed anger as he couldn't wait to tear Samehada against Naruto's neck. Naruto watched the flower as it did a little jerk, tensing his muscles to prepare to strike against Kisame. Hanzo watched the flower with a slightly amused smile of his face, remembering the old fights he once had. Zetsu watched with slight disinterest as the cherry blossom did a final roundabout spin, the wind swirling about again before finally, the cherry blossom gently graced the ground with its presence.

The fight has begun.

* * *

_**END!**_

_**Alright! Story's done for today! Thx for staying with me all this way readers! Hope you enjoy this fight scene. Maybe next fight scene might be better. Sorry I couldn't throw in as much other plots as I wanted to… The fighting took up a lot.**_

_**Anywayz, same as before… To all my avid readers, please please please, read and write a review! Constructive criticism is ok! You might be able to help strengthen my story and not weaken it! And Yes! Any of ur ideas I may use, will definitely be credited to you! After all, this story is meant for you readers!**_

_**Till next time! Cheerio!**_


	13. Omake Special DBZ

_**Alright! Now! Chapter 11.5 is a special omake, something to celebrate my 10 chapters with! THIs OMAKE is especially dedicated to **_count-zechs00, _**who was the one that gave this idea to me. So… **_count-zechs00… _**Although it is your idea, I added some things to it, hope you don't mind ^^… However if you insist on your original post, feel free to let me know. I will post it up for you.**_

_**Hmm… If this omake were to receive many reviews, I may decide on adding omakes in every 10 chapters of my story. (Just a passing thought… I think) OK! Read and hopefully, laugh!**_

* * *

Chapter 11.5- Omake Special (DBZ)

Kisame stood, staring at the newly appeared Naruto, a frown forming on his pale-blue face. _That stupid brat… _Kisame thought worriedly. _First he stopped my blow from connecting with the Byakugan girl over there without breaking a sweat… _Kisame looked at the pale Hyuga girl, who had a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she stared at Naruto.

_Then next he just summoned some shadow clones to try and knock me and Zetsu around… His clones themselves were totally different from other clones that I have met…_ Kisame turned his head to face the grinning blonde haired boy.

_How strong is this kid anyway?_ Kisame felt the question linger in his mind, a first, considering he was never one to make plans, always rushing without thinking. _I should ask Zetsu… He would know… He is always into information that kind of crap nonsense…_

"Hey Zetsu! You know how a lot of things right? How much is that brat's chakra level anyway?" Kisame turned to face his partner as Zetsu eyed the interfering blond and his newly-arrived companions.

Without speaking, a weird-looking flower appendage slowly emerged from Zetsu's back, its long vine-like stem snaking around Zetsu's neck, finally resting itself on Zetsu's left ear, the flower bud directly in front of Zetsu's left eye. Zetsu turned to face Naruto as the flower bud opened up its petals, its petals facing Naruto.

_Oh no…_ Kisame groaned inwardly as he rolled his eyes, shrugging slightly. _Here we go again… Why must he do that…_

His back stiffening, Zetsu couldn't believe the readings he was getting. 500… 1000… 5000… _It just keeps rising! _Zetsu thought to himself. "Oh my god! 9000! That's impossible!" Zetsu stammered loudly.

Naruto, Hanzo and Rin blinked wildly, trading looks of utter confusion with each other. _Wha??_ All three ninjas thought in unison.

Kisame groaned loudly, unable to believe what his partner had just done in front of their foes. _Oh man! Why did you have to die Itachi… At least being with you made me look cooler…_

Turning to regard Zetsu, Kisame spoke, exasperation evident in his voice. "Zetsu… You watch too much Dragonball tapes! I am never ever letting you watch those stupid tapes anymore…"

Naruto, finally realizing what was going on after eavesdropping on Kisame's conversation, smirked and called out loudly. "Yeah, Zetsu! You watch too much of those tapes! Who do you think you are? Vegeta-BLE?" This drew a slight grin from Kisame as he heard it.

* * *

_**Alright! It's a wrap! This concludes the omake. Next stop, Chapter 12~! Look forward to it guys!**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Alright! Back to business!**_

_**To you readers out there, here is a chance to help me out! I can't seem to find a suitable name for today's chapter, so I am asking you readers to help me ^^! Read the chapter, try to think of a nice name for it, and let me know ^^! The best name will be selected and named (of course credits will go to you)!**_

_**Now… Onto Shout outs!**_

_**To **_Reaperapple : Thank you for the kind comment ^^. But nope! I ain't telling you the final foe! IT won't be interesting if you knew… Because there are lots more foes to come… So read on ^^

To count-zechs00 : Kakashi couldn't use Shunshin because… he didn't think of it? (Hmm Lame excuse, but have to admit, didn't think of that when I wrote it. Still, I needed Kakashi to lose, so Haha, if he did use Shunshin, it would show that he had a lot of fight left in him.) Kakashi indeed had his Sharingan on as well, but… Sharingan is not like Byakugan, no 360 degree sight. The shark disappeared from view behind him, so the remaining sharks circling were confusing him. As for the case on Naruto's sword… Nope! Last chapters didn't have them! The sword will be explained in due time… That is how my story was supposed to be portrayed out, so you just got to keep reading to find out more about his sword.

Phew! Long shout-out there… ^^

To Talxious: Hmm?? Grammar mistakes? Help me those out there if you could pls ^^! It's sometimes hard for me to spot those…

_**Alrighty! I'm done with shouting! Now! The main event everyone is looking forward to… MY CHAPTER!! And remember, pls help in naming this chapter!**_

* * *

Last Chapter:

As the cherry blossom danced across both sides visions, it flitted through the air, teasing both teams. Both sides' eyes were riveted on the flower, waiting for the moment it comes to a rest on the ground, signaling the beginning of the fight. Kisame watched with barely suppressed anger as he couldn't wait to tear Samehada against Naruto's neck. Naruto watched the flower as it did a little jerk, tensing his muscles to prepare to strike against Kisame. Hanzo watched the flower with a slightly amused smile of his face, remembering the old fights he once had. Zetsu watched with slight disinterest as the cherry blossom did a final roundabout spin, the wind swirling about again before finally, the cherry blossom gently graced the ground with its presence.

The fight has begun.

* * *

Chapter 12 –

Kisame leapt with a scream of hatred at Naruto, smashing Samehada on Naruto with tremendous earth-shattering force. _I will make him pay for those insults he said to me! _Kisame thought viciously as he immediately rushed Naruto the moment the cherry blossom landed on the floor. Kisame's fury was due to his insecurity issues about his tender pale-blue skin. He never did like the color of his skin and features, as it always made him stood out from the rest, leaving him susceptible to constant and annoying taunting. As a result, Kisame decided that in order to stop people from their constant taunting about his skin, he would be vicious in his career; he would be one of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist.

However, it only sought to worsen his plight, as people constantly mocked him still; the increase fame of his title brought only more mockery from around the world. That insecurity in him grew over time, turning him into a ninja who only seeked to maim and destroy those that mocked him. Joining Akatsuki, Kisame finally found a cadre of ninjas who, though have different reasons, were also looking to destroy their hated foes. It was bliss for Kisame ever since then, killing down people, who in his eyes would mock him if they were given a chance to live.

Now, nursing a bruised ego due to Naruto taunts, Kisame felt righteous fury in his own eyes dispensing punishment out to Naruto in trying to kill him. Inside his head, a constant voice jabbered, whispering words of hatred and fury to Kisame, demanding Kisame to relieve Naruto of his already-expired life. It drove Kisame to greater spite of the world and everyone that lived within its peaceful lives, in turn slowly driving Kisame to eventual madness of hatred.

"I will make you pay for your insults, boy!" Kisame screamed, smashing Samehada down, his arm muscles hidden inside his Akatsuki coat bulging from using tremendous strength.

Naruto calmly watched as Kisame dashed towards him before leaping up in mid-air, coming down heavily on him with Samehada poised to smash into his skull. Bringing up his own sword to bear, Naruto blocked Kisame's vicious blow easily, stopping Kisame in mid-air in the process. The ground beneath Naruto cracked under the huge force of Kisame's, a crater slowly forming as the earth around Naruto shattered into clouds of dust and dirt. If Kisame's blow had landed on Naruto, it would have turned Naruto's head to jelly, and even splattering Naruto whole.

Both swords still in their similar position, Samehada's spikes grating against the flat edge of Naruto's sword, Kisame pulled down hard, and Naruto's sword caught between the edges of Samehada swinging down. Naruto didn't let up as he continued holding his sword steadily, inching down ever so little, allowing Kisame to finally allow his legs to touch the ground. Kisame used his tall figure to further shove down Samehada on Naruto, to try and at least allow Samehada's tip to reach Naruto.

It never happened.

Naruto felt the increased pressure in Kisame's strength as Kisame tried to overpower him. However, to Naruto, he only felt the increase in the strength used and returned it equally. Naruto felt unfazed by the tremendous strength Kisame unleashed on him as the ground cracked further under the pressure. Looking at the strained Kisame, Naruto wondered to himself. _Have I become that strong? How come I can't feel the pressure Kisame is using that much? _Naruto thought quietly to himself as he exerted a bit more strength, forcing Samehada back to Kisame, whose wide-opened eyes expressed the shock he witnessed.

True, Kisame had used his full strength on Naruto and Naruto felt the pure unrestrained power of Kisame. However, Naruto never expected that Kisame's full strength was not as powerful as what he thought it would be. The shocked eyes of Kisame bore testament to it as Naruto pushed Kisame back easily, forcing both swords to a standstill. _What strength…_ Kisame looked at Naruto, judging him with different eyes this time. _He has improved greatly since I last met him… And that sword… _Kisame's eyes narrowed at the huge sword that had posed an obstruction between Samehada and Naruto's head previously.

It was the size of Samehada. A huge flat blade with a long handle was all the simplicity of Naruto's sword. However, under close scrutiny, Kisame noticed the tiny differences in the sword itself. The blade seemed to gleam with a menacing black, as it seemed to suck in the light that surrounded the sword, creating a shroud of darkness seemingly around it. The blade itself seemed to be marred with slight nicks and dents, suggesting its origins was many centuries past, despite Naruto's and Hanzo's best ministrations to it. Kisame's sharp eyes caught the small intricately carved inscriptions on the part of the blade closest to the hilt. The carving seemed to form the shape of a dragon that seemed to be embedded in the blade itself. Looking at the guard of the sword, Kisame noticed that it was made of black crystal, an element that was so rare it was only seen in small amounts. Looking at the guard of the sword, Kisame realized that the whole hilt of the sword must be made of the black element, despite the handle of the sword being wrapped in bandages. Black crystal was one of the hardest element known and its smooth surface allowed liquids to slide of it easily. Using it as a handle, there would definitely be no chance the sword might slip off the user's grasp. Sweat would just slide of the hilt keeping the user's grip firm; blood splashed on it would simply drip off as well. _That sword… It looks so familiar… _Kisame wondered as he saw the similarities in the sword. _I wonder where I last saw it…_ (A/N: For those that need a better idea on how the sword looks, simply just picture the sword Cloud Strife uses in Final Fantasy 7, WITH my added details. Can't copy other people swords you know =D)

"That sword… Where did you get that, boy?" Kisame growled out as he narrowed his eyes in hatred towards the blonde shinobi.

"Why? Does it concern you, shark-face?" Naruto retorted rudely to Kisame, whose body heaved up at the sound of 'shark-face' being mentioned. "I don't really see why I should be telling you such stuff." Naruto watched as Kisame's body jerked angrily about due to his remarks. Angling his sword slightly, Naruto tensed himself for Kisame's rebuttal.

"You'll regret saying those things boy…" Kisame spat out the words laced with intense hatred slowly, his tiny irises becoming slits as he pictured Naruto as a chew toy. Dashing forward, Kisame struck left and right, swinging Samehada with great speed and ruthless efficiency, each swing designed to maim Naruto if it ever connected with him.

Naruto dodged left and right, bending low and arching his back and some of Kisame's swings as he moved about watching his attacks. _He is good…_ Naruto noticed the swings of Kisame as he moved about dodging them with ease. _Each attack aims the vital points of his opponents…_ _However… _Naruto eyes narrowed in anticipation. _His attacks have too much force into it, which it leaves him wide open!_ Quickly, Naruto sidestepped a particularly brutal swing by Kisame that was meant to cut into his leg tendons to slow his movements, launching himself into the offensive against Kisame.

During the intense trainings with Hanzo, Naruto's speed has increased exponentially as he was going against a legendary opponent, one that surpassed the Sannins themselves. Months of pushing himself to great lengths has lead him to finally maybe be on par with Hanzo in speed. However, because Naruto never had the pleasure to measure himself against any other opponents, Naruto never knew how much his trainings had improved him exactly. Now, meeting with the Akatsuki members, Naruto could finally see the extent of his trainings. Each swing of Kisame seemed to move slowly, as if the sword was moving in water, giving time for Naruto to easily dodge it and even react to it.

Naruto swung about behind Kisame in a blur of orange and black. Extending his leg out, Naruto's leg connected with Kisame in the gut, forcing Kisame to lurch forward in pain. Following through the motion, Naruto elbowed down on Kisame's exposed cranium, feeling the hard skull of his. Kisame saw stars as Naruto elbowed his head, shaking his head to clear the momentary dizziness. He never finished getting rid of the stars as Naruto smashed the flat surface of his blade against Kisame's face again, hurling him back the distance, Kisame's body smashing into the trees and felling them from where they stood. _This boy is good… _was all Kisame could think of as he was hurled back.

* * *

_-Meanwhile, Hanzo and Zetsu-_

Zetsu and Hanzo both stared as both Naruto and Kisame threw themselves at each other during the fight. When the cherry blossom had landed on the ground, Hanzo and Zetsu both jumped away to allow both sword-users to clash with reckless abandon. Watching as the clash began between both swordsmen, Hanzo felt a sense of pride rise within his chest, knowing that Naruto is able to handle himself and that his trainings had paid off. Feeling the other Akatsuki member stir in motion, Hanzo turned to lock eyes on him.

"Hanzo of the Salamander, it is known that Pein has supposedly killed you before forming the group Akatsuki. But it is to my deepest pleasure of letting you know that Pein has died, leaving Akatsuki to fend for itself now. If you would like, the legendary Hanzo, I would like to extend Akatsuki's hand out in offering you a position within our faction. Your _heroics_ in the past have brought much admiration in Akatsuki." Black Zetsu spoke in a sickly, greasy tone as he tried to tempt Hanzo in joining Akatsuki.

"Yes! Yes! Join us! Join us! Lots of fun!" blurted out White Zetsu impatiently as it gestured excitedly at Hanzo.

"Yes. It is to my knowledge that Pein has died, leaving Akatsuki leaderless." Hanzo agreed with Zetsu, recalling the time when Naruto had explained the reason of his Dōjutsu ability: the Rinnegan.

"… _and that is how I got my Rinnegan. I don't know what Nagato did but he somehow cast some jutsu on me, I think." Naruto ended, taking a deep breath as he recalled the incident with Nagato to Hanzo. Hanzo stiffened at hearing Pein's name, his mind drifting back to his very last fight he had before he decided to stop the way of the ninja: the fight with Pein. It was such a brutal and mind-scarring fight…_

Shaking his head slightly to focus himself back on the situation, Hanzo looked at the Akatsuki member staring at him. _Old age must be catching up to me…_ Hanzo humored himself before speaking again to Zetsu. "However, I have seen many things in my life, much more than any of you youngsters have. And, I have regretted doing those _heroics_ stuff that you have mentioned earlier. If anything, I have changed my ways of the past, and I am now repenting for the crimes I have committed. So, I would sadly have to decline your offer to join Akatsuki." Hanzo ended, noting that Zetsu showed no emotions to his answer. If anything, Zetsu's grin grew wider at his answer instead, as if already expecting it.

"Aww… Shame! Shame!" White Zetsu cried out.

"Yesss… Such a shame…" Black Zetsu sneered in agreement with White Zetsu. As both Zetsus replied old-man Hanzo, Zetsu's body was slowly melting together with the ground, merging together with the earth.

_So… He uses the Mayfly technique to blend himself together with the earth…_ Hanzo analyzed as he saw Zetsu disappear into the ground. Closing his eyes, Hanzo tried to sense for any indications of Zetsu's presence that may reveal his location. _The technique allows him to block off all indication of his presence… No chakra, no killing intent… I can't sense anything… _Hanzo concluded as he slowly opened his eyes again, regarding the surroundings around him with heightened senses. A slight stirring of the leaves shifted as the wind blew, bringing with it a sense of foreboding of something dangerous to come. Despite the frequent clashes of swords coming from both Naruto and Kisame, Hanzo only heard silence all around him, the faint whispers of the wind the only sound heard.

A slight disturbance in the air revealed Zetsu's presence as he emerged from beneath the ground smoothly. With a swift cutting motion of his arms, Zetsu released countless amounts of his poisoned needles towards Hanzo. With accurate precision, the needles flew straight towards Hanzo, all of the needles designed to paralyze him.

Hanzo simply stared as he watched with interest at Zetsu's attack. As the needles swiftly flew towards Hanzo, the old man simply lifted up his walking stick… and placed it back down again. It seemed as if Hanzo had done nothing, however, under close scrutiny, the walking stick was pelted full of the poison needles aimed at him. During that brief moment when Hanzo had lifted up his walking stick, he had, too fast for the human eye to follow unless paid full attention on, swiftly used the walking stick to block all the needles as they embedded themselves onto his non-living walking stick.

Zetsu stared as he recorded the brief moment he saw as Hanzo blocked his attack. _Finally… A worthy prey…_ Zetsu sneered as he slowly merged together with the ground again. It has been so long since he met someone that displayed such high standards of ability. _Such a pity though… _Zetsu thought to himself.

Hanzo watched as Zetsu merge again together with the ground again, hiding his presence again. _Probably going to try a different approach this time…_ Hanzo thought to himself as he kept himself alert again. Feeling the disturbance in the air again, Hanzo spun around to square off himself against Zetsu again. Zetsu once again attacked with his poison needles, hurling them at high speeds. _Humph… Same attack again… _Hanzo thought before he noticed a difference in Zetsu. _Wait… _Hanzo looked closely at Zetsu's appearance. _Half of his body seems blank… This means… _Hanzo quickly registered the threat he noticed, leaping up in the air and twirling about, just as a flurry of poison needles flew past him from behind. _He can split himself into half!_ Hanzo came to a quick conclusion as he noticed the other half of Zetsu was behind him that threw those needles.

Zetsu didn't give Hanzo time to recover from that brief stint of information as Hanzo jumped up in the air to avoid the needles. Quickly, with telepathic connection with his counterpart, both Zetsus hurled poisoned needles at the airborne Hanzo, who was stranded in the air.

Hanzo didn't have a moment to absorb this sudden 'twin' information as hails of poisoned senbon needles flew to meet him in the air. Watching them with slight annoyance, Hanzo quickly formed hand seals with his hands. "_Katon: Gōkakyu Bōgyo Tate! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Defense Shield)" _A huge burst of fire erupted around Hanzo as a gigantic fireball shield formed around him, melting the senbon needles that tried to pierce the shield. _An absolute defense of fire… _Zetsu thought as he stared at the flaming sphere that encased Hanzo inside. _There must be some way to reach past his defense… _Zetsu thought again as both his bodies slowly merge themselves again to the ground, as the fireball shield slowly drifted down to the ground.

Scorching the barren grounds, the fire shield burned so hot that black soot covered the area where it touched. Slowly, the flames died, revealing old-man Hanzo as he stared at his surroundings again. _Disappeared into the ground again… _Hanzo sighed as he hated this fight between both of them. _I'm getting too old for this kind of stuff…_ Hanzo thought as he felt his breath grew heavier, the muscles in his body starting to ache slightly. Despite the legendary skills of Hanzo still existing inside him, Hanzo himself couldn't fight age itself as his stamina started to drop as the years took its toll on him. Easily exhausted nowadays, Hanzo was but a shadow of his former shell, although still capable of handling himself easily.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Hanzo groaned as Rin rubbed his aching muscles in the night, when Naruto was busy snoring away. Days of intense training were something that Hanzo's body was unable to stand up against._

"_You push yourself too much. Can't you just slow down on your trainings with Naruto?" Rin chided at the old man, whose creaking old bones force him to utter another groan. Every night, Rin would use her healing chakra to try to bring some life back to Hanzo's lifeless muscles, preparing him for next day's tough training._

"_Heh…" Hanzo grinned as he felt waves of soothing energy flow through his body, rejuvenating him and healing his broken bones at the same time. "Just let an old man does what he pleases before his time comes…" Hanzo replied to Rin, his hoarse voice a sharp contrast to Rin's soft and concerning voice._

"_Tch…" was all that came out of Rin's mouth as she took Hanzo's answer without rebut. Another groan issued out of Hanzo's mouth as Rin found another aching spot on Hanzo's thigh and was now using slightly increased pressure than usual in healing it._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Hanzo shook his head again to clear his mind from day-dreaming. _I am really getting too old for this stuff… Can't even keep my mind focused…_ Hanzo chided himself as he steered himself away from day-dreaming. Taking a deep breath to energize himself, Hanzo puffed himself up to prepare himself again Zetsu. _I must find a way to halt him from merging into the ground…_

* * *

_-Meanwhile, back at Hinata, Kakashi and Rin-_

Kakashi eyes were riveted on Rin as she focused herself on healing Kakashi wounds. _Rin's alive… She's alive… Rin's alive… _Kakashi head was blank as his mind was simply focused on the fact that Rin is still alive, and is in front of him healing his wounds! He had thought himself a broken man when he had broken the promise he made with Obito: to protect Rin. The day when Rin was thought to be dead, Kakashi felt like a part of him inside had simply just shriveled up and died. It was a heart-wrenching sight for Konoha as all of Konoha saw the way Kakashi behaved after that: late-nights, walking around like a zombie, no sense of direction. Even after accepting the loss of Rin and getting on with life, Kakashi never forgave himself for not being with Rin and being absorbed in his ANBU duties.

But now, Rin is alive! She is healing Kakashi now beneath his unbelieving eyes! Kakashi still couldn't believe the person in front of him was really her. Dazing off at his good luck, Kakashi failed to hear the words that came out of Rin. All he heard was mumbled words that sounded much distorted in his head. "What?" Kakashi mumbled unceremoniously, his head still in a blind haze.

"I said…" Rin spoke slightly irritated, smacking the back of Kakashi's head to knock some sense into him before continuing with her speech. "You have suffered severe injuries to your back and arm. You cannot move about yet if not the injuries will tear open wider."

_That's right! Akatsuki! _Kakashi woke up from his daze thanks to Rin's reality smack. Struggling to get up to his feet, Kakashi felt himself being held down by Rin. The wounds Kakashi suffered at the hands of Kisame left him weak and in pain as his movements agitated his wounds again. Pain coursed through Kakashi's body with renewed fury, forcing a groan from Kakashi. "Help me up… I must help them! They are Akatsuki members!" Kakashi weakly spoke out, knowing that despite how useless he was now because of his injuries, he must at least do something.

"Lie down!" Rin scolded as she held Kakashi back down. "Do not worry about Naruto and Hanzo! They are able to handle themselves! If you push yourself too hard, the wounds will simply reopen again!" _You've changed ever since Obito passed on… _Rin thought silently to herself, a small smile on her face despite the seriousness of the situation. _Helping out despite your injuries… _"If you want to help so much… Come and help me with this girl!" Rin gestured towards Hinata, who lay unconscious on the ground.

"What happened to Hinata?" asked a bewildered Kakashi. He last saw Hinata standing when Rin attended to him. _How did she suddenly collapse suddenly? _Kakashi thought to himself. The injuries must have made him slightly dazed as well as he unknowingly spoke out his thoughts to Rin.

"She is suffering from very severe chakra exhaustion." Rin reported out as she had already left Kakashi's side and was beginning to tend to Hinata, searching for signs of her injuries internally. Her psalms glowing with green healing chakra, Rin swept her hands across Hinata's body, analyzing her vital signs. "Her vital signs are very weak. Her chakra coils seemed to be slightly damaged. Must be from forcing chakra through her body." Pausing her hands suddenly, Rin felt a strange anomaly inside Hinata. "… There seems to be effects of poison in her. Her body must have been very poisoned; hence her heartbeats are so erratic. Traces of poison are lodged all over her body." Rin stopped talking as she started healing Hinata, concentrated on removing the traces of poison inside her.

_Please let her be alright! _Kakashi closed his eyes as he prayed for Hinata's recovery. Dragging himself across the space between him and Rin, Kakashi didn't bother walking as he felt that he didn't have enough energy to stand up.

"I will do whatever I can." Rin said through gritted teeth. She was pouring large amounts of chakra out of her hands as she attempted to destroy the poison that was slowly multiplying inside Hinata and latching themselves onto her blood cells.

_Did I just speak out my own thoughts?_ Wondered Kakashi in amazement as Rin had just answered his thoughts. He still felt pain from his wounds, but they seemed to have toned down slightly. _I need to help somehow…_

"Yes you did." Rin said again, a small smile gracing her serious features. Sweat started forming on Rin's forehead as she was starting to use her reserves of chakra energy in healing Hinata. "You can help me out by tending to Hinata's wounds. They don't seem very serious but be careful when you remove those senbon needles. They seemed to be the cause of the poison inside her."

_Damn! I need to stop speaking out my thoughts! _Kakashi focused himself as he mentally scolded himself. Dragging himself up to a squatting position, Kakashi began pulling out the senbon needles still pierced to Hinata's body, dressing up the wounds at the same time.

* * *

_-Hinata-_

Hinata felt herself being carried in the air. Soft, cooling wind blew across her face, her hair tossing gently in the air, as Hinata felt the refreshing kiss of the wind caress her face. Her body felt light and Hinata herself felt at peace at where she was right now, enjoying the moment that brought forth. Opening her eyes, Hinata saw the clear, blue soothing sky greet her. Looking down, Hinata looked all around her, admiring the surroundings. _Is this is a dream? _Hinata wondered.

Wind blew about her, stirring the tall wheat fields that were surrounding her all about. Tall wheat grass tickled her legs as they swayed to the soft blowing of the wind. Her feet now on the ground, Hinata stretched out her hands as she ran her hands through the wheat. The fine texture of each individual grain, as they spilled from her fingers, told her that everything felt real here. Hinata's legs started moving on their own accord as they followed through a path of the wheat fields. Tracing the path, Hinata's eyes found where the end of the path lead to.

A huge gate with enormous wooden doors marked the end of the path, the view behind it blocked by walls made of rock sidelining the gate. The wall was beautifully chiseled, though parts of it broke off, probably through ages of being exposed to wind and rain wearing it down. Painted white, parts of the wall seemed gray, marking the places where it had been sullied through the dirt and wind. Still, the white gave a distinct feel of pure innocence to whatever lies beyond the gates. As her feet finally reached the base of the gate, Hinata looked at the wooden doors that blocked her destination.

The door seemed plain, the only hint of chipped areas showing the long era of years the doors had endured through. Huge copper ring knobs were imbedded on the wooden doors, the blackened copper ring knobs caked with soot for unknown reasons. Despite the huge massive doors seemed to dwarf over Hinata, seemingly imposing on Hinata, somehow it compelled Hinata to open those gates, to allow her access to whatever lies beyond. The wooden doors seemed to beckon to Hinata as she took a step forward, her hands resting on the doors. _Here goes…_ Hinata thought to herself.

With a slight push, the huge, massive doors swung open, a slight creak escaping from its hinges. Blinding white light poured through the doors as it threatened to blind Hinata. Covering her eyes, Hinata could feel that the white light was not dangerous. Instead, it brought about with it a warm glow, which seemed to ease Hinata. Squinting, Hinata tried to peer at the source of the blinding white light, but couldn't see any source as the light shone all about her, enveloping her. A shadowy figure drifted across her view as Hinata tried to look.

_It's__ not time yet… _A soft female voice spoke out, echoing through the light, the voice seemingly to be spoken by the shadowy figure. The voice seemed so nostalgic, so familiar to Hinata that she can't help but hope that the voice belonged to the person she had not seen for a very long time. "Mother?" Hinata mouthed out but no sound seemed to come from her mouth. Suddenly, Hinata felt herself being pulled back, tingly feelings starting to rush through her body. Raising her hands forward, Hinata struggled to reach the blurry shadow form that seemed to be getting further away, slowly disappearing from her view.

"Hinata!" a voice muffled out through the murky darkness, the voice so muffled Hinata could barely make out.

"Hinata!" again the voice called out, this time a bit louder than before. Straining to open her eyelids, Hinata squinted as light poured blindingly, hurting her eyes. Opening her eyes gingerly again, Hinata could barely make out the blurry face that was peering at her.

Eyes closing again, Hinata felt herself slowly fading into darkness. Before her mind closed off to her dreams, Hinata could hear the voice speak one last time. "She's alright. Just that she needs rest from the chakra exhaustion…" As the voice grew softer and softer, Hinata felt herself drifting off to a dreamless sleep, her pain ebbing away from her body as she slept.

* * *

_-Rin and Kakashi-_

"… She's going to be ok. She is just resting from chakra exhaustion. Her vital signs are all ok. I have repaired most of her chakra coils. The rest of her injuries should be brought back to Konoha for further treatment." Rin explained to Kakashi as Hinata finally opened her eyes before closing them.

"Thank goodness for that…" Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief, a heavy burden finally lifted off his shoulders. Looking at the unconscious form of Hinata, Kakashi was glad the worst was over for her. Wrapped in several places with bandages from the medical kit Rin brought, Kakashi had did the best he could in swabbing off traces of the poison that leaked from puncture wounds on her before cleansing them and wrapping the wounds up with bandages.

_We are a ragged bunch… _Kakashi noted as he looked at both himself and Hinata's condition. Both of them had suffered serious injuries under both Akatsuki members and would have been goners if not for the fact that Naruto and his 'extinct' companions had shown up at exactly the right time. _If not for Naruto stopping Kisame, Hinata would have… _Kakashi's thoughts trailed off, not wishing to complete that ugly thought. _Rin!_ Kakashi thoughts swerved back to Rin as he turned his head to look at the slightly tired looking face of Rin. "Rin… Thank you for saving both of us… If not for you, I wouldn't have known what to do with Hinata or myself. Thank you." Kakashi thanked Rin profusely.

"It's ok." Rin answered between panting breaths. Healing both Kakashi and Hinata had taken a lot out of her. Plus, halting the traces of poison that was multiplying inside Hinata and removing them at the same time was no easy feat as well. Using the sleeves of her tunic, Rin wiped off sweat that had formed around her forehead, before looking back at Kakashi.

"Rin… All these years… How-" Kakashi question was interrupted midway as a loud, hoarse shout punctured the air around them.

"NO! RIN!"

* * *

_**END!**_

**Muhahaha! STOPPED! Spoiled your fun of reading didn't I =D. Oh well… ****It's called CLIFFHANGER, can't do anything about it.**

**Anyway… How is the story so far my dear readers?? Mmm… PLs Read and Review it! I need to know how you guys feel about this… Oh By the Way! For you readers out there, ****you can participate in giving me titles for my chapters if I have no ideas as to what names I should name the chapters. I will pick the best titles and name my chapters accordingly. BUT! The title has to be linked to the story inside… so… help out if I need!**

**Ty and have a nice day =D! Wait for next chapter!!**


End file.
